


【授权翻译】Say It with Flowers/以花喻情 by FanofBellaandEdward

by kafeidouai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Translation of Say It With Flowers by FanofBellaandEdward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 68,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafeidouai/pseuds/kafeidouai
Summary: 原链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12326218/1/原作者：FanofBellaandEdward作者链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1784801/主要内容：马尔福家的审讯结束之后，哈利开始源源不断地收到花束。他过了一段时间才意识到，那些花并不是随意选的。警告：哈利视角；发生在战争刚结束之后；略戏剧风；哈利相当悠闲；与原著尾声不同；一开始有哈金，但并没有持续很久，也没有明确描写。





	1. 紫色风信子与白色风铃草

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say It with Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387797) by FanofBellaandEdward. 



　　“由于在战争期间，他们曾对哈利·波特施以援手，本庭认为德拉科·马尔福与纳西莎·马尔福，旧姓布莱克，无罪。”希特温法官宣布道；他宣读着陪审团的决定，沙哑低沉的嗓音传遍了整个房间，“因参与战争，本庭判处卢修斯·马尔福本宅软禁2年。他的魔杖将会受到限制，并且每周派遣一位敖罗检查他的服刑情况，直至刑满。”  
　　淡蓝色的双眼凝视着聚集在大厅里的人：“结案。退庭。”  
　　当法官吐出最后一个字的时候，看台上立即爆发了沸沸扬扬的骚动，人们怒不可遏地惊声尖叫着判决不公，他们要求给予马尔福一家更为严苛的惩罚。静候命运的被告坐在长凳上，几名巫师试图爬过石墙将长凳与人群隔离，他们的魔杖在空中飞舞，危险一触即发。在场的傲罗挺身而出，一边构筑起一道道屏障以防那些情绪激动的人们被进一步煽动，一边定住那些试图下毒咒的巫师。  
　　与此同时，一名傲罗面无表情地给老马尔福的魔杖施加了限制，而另两名傲罗解除了马尔福一家的手铐与脚镣。  
　　傲罗成功地平息了群众的滔天怒火，他们分散到四面八方，或是阴郁地嘟囔，或是高声地抱怨，他们百思不解，怎么马尔福一家就是能一次又一次地在真实的判决中狡猾地逃脱罪名。  
　　在大多数人都离开了房间之后，一个孤独的身影从最后一排的座位上站了起来；他一边把魔杖收回口袋，一边疲惫地凝望着那些缓缓离去的人。  
　　之前他曾认为，最后一战才刚刚过去2个月，人们应当根本没有精力去为那些事实上与他们无甚联系的事情发飙。显然，他错了。  
　　他叹着气揉了揉额头——这几天，他都被关在阴暗闷热的房间里听取证供和律师的辩护，这些事情令他精疲力尽，而现在他很高兴，因为他终于可以回家了——他沿着小小的石阶拾级而下；四周的嘈杂轻而易举地吞没了他的跫音。  
　　他靠近了门口，美好惬意的自由正朝他招手，突然，有人叫住了他。  
　　“波特！”  
　　哈利惊讶地转身，微微歪头，马尔福站在离他几步远的位置；硕大的银灰色眸子镶嵌在那张过分瘦削的脸上，显得特别熠熠生辉。  
　　“马尔福，什么事？”哈利好奇地问道，他感到好几位傲罗的视线倏地瞄准了他们。  
　　马尔福屏住呼吸，猛地伸出手臂，哈利倒退了一步，方才后知后觉地发现那个金发男人仅仅只是伸出了自己的手，而不是意图攻击他。他的脸颊发烫；这应该算，旧习难改。  
　　马尔福或许留意到了他小小的后退，但他并未多言。他执着地伸着手，嗓音藏着一丝颤抖：“我只是想……谢谢你，波特。谢谢你帮助我的父母，也谢谢你……帮助我。”  
　　哈利耸耸肩，苦笑道：“我们在学校或许确实相处得不怎么好，不过那也不意味着我想看着你进监狱。不是人人都得去阿兹卡班……”他的声音越来越轻，脑中闪现了一些他曾参与过的审讯食死徒的画面，那些家伙都虐待杀害了无辜的人。只有那些家伙才应该被关在那个可怕的地方。  
　　四周的吵嚷将他的思绪拉了回来，他摇着头澄清道：“无论如何，我只是说出了真相。仅此而已。”  
　　“即便如此，你也可以选择不做，而你那样做了，所以我很感激。”马尔福说道，而且显而易见地，在哈利欣然接受或者断然拒绝之前，他会一直保持着伸手的姿势。  
　　哈利一丝不苟地观察他。那个存在于大部分学生时代的傲慢自大的混蛋马尔福不复存在了。在他面前的是一个坚韧不拔，却又有些惴惴不安的年轻人——跟你一样精疲力竭，他的脑海深处响起了这样的声音——他似乎濒临绝境，但仍然坚定地站在那里，冒着被拒绝的风险，执着地伸着手。自从两个11岁的小孩相遇之后，他们走过了漫长的道路，也有了长足的进步。  
　　哈利微笑着接纳了，牢牢地握住了马尔福的手。马尔福的触碰带着一丝凉意，因为长期使用扫帚，他的手指有些粗糙，却不会令人不适。  
　　马尔福看上去一时有些惊讶，但随即便收紧了手指：“谢谢。”他再次说道。  
　　“不客气。马尔福，回见。”哈利点点头，抽回了自己的手。他向马尔福的父母偏了偏头，跟他们打个招呼，然后溜出了房间。  
　　他终于可以回家了。  
* * *  
　　“那么你会在九月返校吗？”赫敏咬了咬下唇，迟疑地问道。  
　　哈利叹着气倾斜了牛奶瓶，这样他怀里的婴儿就能喝到瓶里最后剩下的牛奶。“我不确定，赫敏。”他小气地说道，“我只是……觉得有点诡异，毕竟在所有事情发生之后，居然还要返校。”  
　　她敲了敲那张有缺口的桌子：“要是不返校的话，你打算做什么呢？”  
　　“哈利并不是真的需要学位。”坐在桌子另一边的罗恩哼了一声。他铲起一碟炒蛋塞进嘴里，而赫敏厌恶地扭曲了脸，“我是说，他是哈利·波特！不管他有没有技能，是个人都会雇佣他。”  
　　“我不打算靠名气赚钱。”哈利摇着头说道。虽然，罗恩说的都是事实。他想如果这意味着他们可以雇佣他，那么人们根本不会介意他没有取得学位。  
　　“罗恩，虽然你或许觉得学位并不重要，但是教育非常重要。”赫敏抽抽鼻子，责备地睨着他们的红发好友，“金妮有没有告诉过你她的打算？”  
　　哈利点点头，轻轻地移开瓶子。泰迪不满地嘟哝，但他并没有哭嚎，只是冲着黑发男人眨了眨眼。他把毛巾搭在肩上，抱起泰迪，温柔地拍了拍他的后背，然后他打着嗝溢了一点牛奶。“乖孩子。”哈利一边表扬他，一边将弄脏的毛巾扔到了楼上的洗衣机里，经历了数月的适应之后，这样的事已不再令他困扰。如果一个婴儿产生的脏乱就让你困扰，那你一定无法照顾他。  
　　正因如此，泰迪正在慢慢过渡到食用固体食物，这样也有助于减少脏乱的产生。至少，哈利如此期待着。  
　　“她告诉我她打算返校毕业。”他一边解释，一边让泰迪靠在他怀里。这个婴儿似乎暂时痴迷于活动自己的小手指，他一会儿捏，一会儿放，但就是不肯入睡。  
　　“那你呢？”赫敏挑了挑眉，眼神顽固地闪烁着警告他，如果得不到一个满意的回答，她誓不罢休。  
　　碧绿的眼眸翻了翻，然而哈利还是欣然地回答道：“我打算自学一些科目，然后看看能否在不上课的情况下参加考试。”  
　　她缓缓地点点头，眉头微蹙：“听起来还不错。你打算学什……”  
　　窗外含糊不清传来“砰”的一声，她的话戛然而止，他们惊讶地转身。突如其来的吵闹显然没有影响到泰迪，他握着拳头，咕咕学语；他的发色介于深灰和黑色之间。  
　　一只羽色锈棕，胸口带着少许白色斑点的猫头鹰庄严地凝视着哈利，继而用它的喙再一次戳了戳窗户，因为得不到回应，它有些不耐烦了。  
　　“哈利，你认识这只猫头鹰？”罗恩好奇地问道，他把最后一片奶油土司塞进嘴里，然后起身穿过厨房，打开了窗户。  
　　猫头鹰轻声啼鸣，无声地飞进屋，落在黑发巫师身前的桌上。他的左腿上拴着一个小小的矩形白盒。  
　　“不，不认识。”哈利皱着眉说道。是魔法部的谁，比如金斯利，送来的吗？又或者是他的某个“爱慕者”？想到这一点，他愁眉苦脸起来。就在两天前，他才刚处理掉三大堆信件和礼物，那些都是试图吸引他注意力的人送来的。  
　　泰迪注意到猫头鹰的到来，惊讶地瞪大了暗蓝色的眼睛。  
　　“赫敏，介意检查下包裹吗？”哈利问道，冲小盒子点点头，“虽然我自己可以检查，但我把魔杖放在楼上了。”  
　　“伙计，牢记穆迪的话：随时保持警惕。”罗恩取笑道，重新坐回椅子上，但眼睛却谨慎地看着猫头鹰。  
　　战争结束之后，在哈利第一次前往对角巷的那天，一个男人怒气冲冲地对哈利宣布，因为他为马尔福一家辩护，所以他会送他一个礼物，那个礼物一旦被哈利碰到就会爆炸，那件事发生的时候，罗恩也在他的身边。  
　　从那以后，他们就对那些陌生人送来的礼物十分小心了。  
　　“没问题，哈利。”赫敏微笑起来，对着包裹施加了几个侦查咒，确保消除了从诅咒魔法到隐形魔药标记的所有东西。  
　　所有的危险都排除了。  
　　“我猜接下来我得打开它。”哈利一边嘟哝，一边解开了猫头鹰腿上的盒子，在卸下重担的那一刻，它立即飞走了。  
　　赫敏点点头，施了一个放大咒将盒子变回原本的大小。盒子展开变大，当它刚变回原本的高度时，它的盖子便突然弹开，盒子的四边也一起脱落，露出了——  
　　一束花。确切的说，是两种不同的花。哈利认出其中七朵紫色的花是紫色风信子，而另外一半则是白色的吊钟形状的花，他想了一会儿才忆起这种白色的花叫作白色风铃草。在德思礼家的一个邻居的花园里，每年都会种这种花。  
　　“额。”罗恩瞠目结舌地望着花束。  
　　赫敏也是一脸目瞪口呆的模样；她垂下了魔杖，褐色的双瞳睁得大大的。她清了清喉咙：“额，你觉得会是金妮送的吗？”  
　　哈利情不自禁地哼了一声：“不，绝对不会是她。她并不喜欢花，所以她绝不会给我送花。”一朵紫色风信子的茎秆上绑着一张小小的折叠卡，它引起了他的注意，于是他把它摘下来，仔细地观察。  
　　卡片相当厚重，缠绕着浓烈的紫色风信子的香味。卡片边缘印着金色的线条，中间刻着一朵小小的玫瑰图案。  
　　“打开看看。”赫敏鼓励道，一副如果他敢再磨蹭下去的话，她就一把抢过去的架势。  
　　今天早晨泰迪似乎已经兴奋够了，他的眼皮开始耷拉，呼吸也开始变深，哈利知道他的教子很快便会进入熟睡。  
　　好奇涌上他的心头，他打开卡片，优雅的笔迹映入眼帘。

波特：  
　　我知道我已经在庭审后感谢过你了，但我仍希望用这些花向你正式表达我的谢意，感谢你为我和我的家人所做的一切。我真的非常感激。  
　　在过去的7年里，我对你做了许多错事，同时我也希望以这束花向你表达我的歉意。我知道这些花不足以弥补我的过错，但我仍然希望有朝一日能得到你的原谅。  
　　我将改过自新，这些花代表了我的善意，希望你能收下。如果你接受，我也能理解。  
德拉科·马尔福

　　哈利目瞪口呆，他来来回回地瞅着卡片和花。马尔福为了道歉和感谢给他送花？他今天早上是在什么平行世界醒过来的吗？再说了，为什么要送两种不同的花？难道一种还不够？还是说，他错过了什么？  
　　好吧，马尔福一向都爱装腔作势。哈利折起卡片，若有所思地盯着花束。如果马尔福希望用这些花向他致歉，并再次致谢，那么哈利为什么要拒绝呢？毕竟，这是一种亲切的示好——虽然选择的花很奇怪。  
　　不过他从来都不知道马尔福脑子里在想些什么。再说这些花也很可爱……  
　　“是谁送的？”罗恩靠在椅背上，好奇地问道。  
　　哈利茫然地笑道：“一个想道歉的人。”


	2. 雪花莲

　　“快好了，泰迪。”哈利叹口气，安慰地轻抚泰迪的脑袋。  
　　“呸。”泰迪不满地嘟囔道，然而他并没有烦躁地哭喊，这在哈利看来已经可以算作一次胜利。  
　　他用背巾兜着自己将近5个月大的教子；婴儿的脑袋靠在他胸前。与将泰迪放在婴儿车里推来推去相比，将他抱在背巾里走来走去更加简单易行，特别是当他们身处于像对角巷这样繁忙的街道上时。在霍格沃兹正式开始新学年后，周二的对角巷并不会特别熙熙攘攘，于是他决定趁机前往，而且哈利也发现自己非常喜欢与泰迪亲近。每当他推着泰迪的婴儿车来到大庭广众面前的时候，人们往往将他们团团围住，而改为使用背巾之后，这种困扰似乎不复存在了。他们仍然注视着他，也仍然一厢情愿地以为他们的窃窃私语不会传到他的耳中，然而在将婴儿整个包在背巾中之后，他们似乎迟疑了起来，不敢贸然地接近他，他简直求之不得。他们与泰迪保持了距离，这也让泰迪非常开心。  
　　金妮就曾打趣过他，说他以后肯定会成为一个吹毛求疵、纵容溺爱的爸爸。  
　　“再陪我找几本书，然后我们就回家，嗯？”哈利呐呐地说道，他绕过摆着有关草药学和天文学书籍的过道，走进了一个几乎摆满了有关变形术书籍的过道。  
　　“嗯啊。”泰迪勉强同意了；他的右手紧紧地攒着哈利的衬衣，留下一道道皱褶。  
　　哈利还没有弄清自己的余生究竟想要做什么。在他五年级的时候，麦格教授曾问他以后想从事什么职业——虽然那只是几年前的事，但他却觉得恍如隔世——当时，他不假思索地脱口而出了首先浮现在他脑海中的答案，而那个答案是傲罗。  
　　在战争期间，与黑巫师的战斗令他疲惫不堪，而且，他也发现自己已经不再热衷于成为一名傲罗了。他无法想象自己日复一日年复一年地追捕罪犯。同时，他还得为泰迪考虑——作为他的教父，他不愿抛下他独自一人。诚然，他的外祖母仍然在世，甚至韦斯莱一家也会非常乐意接纳他——但是莱姆斯将自己的儿子托付给了哈利，哈利也决心不让那个男人失望。泰迪已经失去了双亲，哈利保证在他的成长中不会再缺失教父的陪伴。小天狼星并没能拥有这样的机会，但哈利得到了，他也不打算错过。  
　　所以，在将傲罗从自己的职业规划中删除之后，哈利不知道目前他还能做什么，他陷入了迷惘。在傲罗成为他的首要梦想之后，他根本没考虑过从事其他职业的可能性。说实话，他并没有期待过能在战争中幸存，所以尝试决定一个最适合自己的其他职业根本毫无意义。  
　　然而，他在战争中幸存了，所以此时此刻，他必须考虑清楚在自己的余生中打算做什么。  
　　他想学习一些饶有趣味的科目应该会是一个好的开始。到目前为止，他已经选了几本有关咒语与魔法的辨认与应对以及决斗方面的教科书，他甚至还选择了一本咒语书。他曾经相当擅长变形术，于是他决定进修，他想这应该会是个不错的主意。如果他遇到了困难，他很肯定赫敏或者麦格教授会非常乐意帮他走出困境。  
　　“波特？”  
　　异常柔和的声音几不可闻，哈利仰起头，向右侧瞥了一眼，他看到马尔福站在过道的尽头，手里拿着四本书。  
　　“马尔福。”哈利讶异冲他打了个招呼，那对银灰色的眸子闪烁着，他的视线短暂地在泰迪身上停留了一会儿，然后与碧绿的眼眸纠缠在一起。  
　　“我还以为你已经回到霍格沃茨了。”马尔福说道，不含丝毫讥讽的意味。他的双颊不再像庭审时那样凹陷，然而眼下却挂着浅浅的眼袋，暴露了他并未好好憩息的事实。  
　　哈利耸耸肩：“感觉有点不妥。”他轻声回答道，“你呢？”  
　　数周前，在他收到花束之后，他曾给金发男人回信，感谢他送的花，但从那以后，这个男人就再也没有回复他了。  
　　“不返校似乎……比较明智。”马尔福生硬地回答道。  
　　“他们……是不是有人找你麻烦了？”哈利迟疑地问道，他不愿打破目前这种诡异的停战状态。他并没有听闻有人针对马尔福一家，不过他也没怎么留心新闻。  
　　马尔福的唇线勾起一个苦涩的弧度：“没什么我们处理不了的。”他不屑一顾地说道，“庄园的屏障不可穿越。”  
　　“那就好。”哈利缓缓地说道。他冲马尔福手中的书点点头，微微有些失落，“你打算自学吗？”  
　　马尔福看着那些书，仿佛根本没有意识到他正拿着它们：“是的，我一直想成为魔药大师，就像西弗……我是说，毕竟我一直都挺擅长魔药的，所以这应该算是个不错的决定。”他清了清喉咙；颧骨上浮现了一层淡淡的红晕。  
　　哈利佯装没有听见他说漏嘴的话——有些时候，小天狼星的名字仍然令他难以启齿——他点点头：“我正试着想明白我打算做什么，所以我拿了不同科目的书籍。”  
　　“你不是打算成为傲罗的吗？”马尔福皱了皱眉，此时一个女巫阴郁地碎碎念着自他身边经过，而他无视了。  
　　黑发的男人苦着脸挠了挠头发：“我没有……我发现追捕黑巫师并不适合我。一个黑巫师就够我受的了。”  
　　这时，泰迪发起了脾气，他挥舞着小小的拳头锤了锤哈利的胸口，不停地扭来扭去，小脸慢慢胀红了。他暗示自己需要喂食，否则他会向报丧女妖那样惊声尖叫。  
　　哈利立刻摸了摸他小小的后背，冲他嘘了几声：“乖，乖，泰迪，我知道你饿了，但我还得去把书钱付了。付完我们就回家，我会给你做点吃的，嗯？土豆泥或者胡萝卜泥之类的？”  
　　泰迪喃喃地说着一些难以理解的东西，一副在平静和失望之间左右为难的模样。  
　　“我可以……如果你愿意，我可以让家养小精灵准备点吃的。”马尔福突然脱口而出，哈利目瞪口呆地看着他，他不确定自己有没有听错。  
　　“什么？”  
　　马尔福的脸憋得更红了，他别扭地移开视线：“庄园的家养小精灵……他们知道婴儿吃什么，而且比起你一个人准备，那样也会快一些。”  
　　“你想我和泰迪前去庄园拜访？”哈利一边缓缓说道，一边谨慎地考虑起来。  
　　自从他和他的朋友们逃离庄园，他就再也没有去过那个地方；再说他也没有理由那么做。他知道在经过对彼此数年的不言不语之后，安多米达与马尔福太太取得了联系，但据他所知，这对姐妹还没有在庄园见过面。  
　　“这只是……一个提议。如果你不愿意，你可以不必来；我理解的。”马尔福咕哝道，他看着一本有关阿尼马格斯的书，露出了一副如痴如醉的模样。  
　　哈利低头看着泰迪，他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛回看着他，然后他的脸颊贴上他的胸口。由家养小精灵来准备吃的会比较快……即使是用魔法，在泰迪的食物完成之前也得花些时间。  
　　“好啊，何乐而不为？”哈利含糊地微笑道，“如果你和你的父母不介意的话。”  
　　“如果我介意，我就不会主动提，现在开始介意还来得及吗？”马尔福皱了皱鼻子，稍稍地摆出了往日那副傲慢的神情，这让哈利忍俊不禁。少言寡语的金发男人令他有些惴惴不安，所以他很高兴能看到在他身上仍然保留着一些属于曾经的那个马尔福的东西。  
　　“我父母也不会介意。”马尔福几乎茫然地补充道，“安多米达姨妈一直在跟我妈妈说起泰迪。我现在先派个守护神回去，那样等我们抵达庄园的时候，家养小精灵就能做好准备了，可以吗？”  
　　“我觉得不错。”哈利点着头，安慰地轻拍泰迪的背，“我先去把书钱付了，然后你就可以带路了，这样行吗？”  
　　马尔福点点头，从口袋里掏出了魔杖。  
　　泰迪开始小小地呜咽起来，哈利急急忙忙地跑向柜台，这峰回路转的发展仍然让他摸不着头脑。万万没想到他竟然会有心甘情愿去马尔福庄园吃午饭的一天。  
　　他想他或许是希望一切可以从头开始，哈利沉思着，把钱递给柜台后的女孩，那个女孩红着脸将他的书放进了袋子。  
　　如果马尔福尽心尽力地对他以礼相待，哈利自然也不能甘于人后，对不对？而且，他已经厌烦了四处树敌的日子；他愿意举双手双脚欢迎一个不那么想诅咒他的人。  
　　当哈利与他在书店门口碰面的时候，马尔福看上去一反常态地紧张。  
　　“我已经派了守护神了。”他对哈利说道；他的左手紧紧地握着他的口袋。  
　　“带路吧。”哈利微笑起来，他跟着金发男人走出了书店，无视了那一张张向他们投来的瞠目结舌的脸。他与马尔福一同离去的消息或许明天都会见诸报端——因为今时今日，似乎他的一举一动都有被报刊大肆宣扬的价值——但他本人却对这些不甚在意。毕竟说什么做什么都是他的自由。  
　　但谁能想到明明只是去书店，而最后却跟着马尔福去了马尔福庄园呢？  
　　泰迪咯咯地笑起来，似乎完全赞同哈利的想法。  
* * *  
　　在庭审后再次与马尔福双亲见面的场景似乎有些尴尬。卢修斯彻底视他如无物，甚至看都没有看他一眼，但哈利并没有太介意。考虑到他们两人之间的历史，他想他和老马尔福之间根本没有和睦相处的一天。  
　　马尔福太太就比较友好了；虽然仍然有些冷淡，一幅爱答不理的模样，但跟她的丈夫比起来，她已经是显而易见地热情了。她询问了他的计划，并且在吃完午饭之后，她建议他留下来，让泰迪小睡一会儿。突如其来的邀请弄得他措手不及，他都不假思索地同意了，方才后知后觉地意识到发生了什么。马尔福太太的脸上闪过转瞬即逝的惊讶和欣慰，他想他的回答是对的。  
　　总的来说，这一天过得相当愉快，虽然偶尔有些尴尬，在傍晚的时候，哈利了离开马尔福庄园，并且收获了再次拜访的邀请。  
　　跟马尔福亲切友好的互动，而不是像在学校时那样互相讥讽咒骂，这似乎有些诡异，然而这并不意味着哈利怀念那些敌意。他和马尔福之间的关系仍然如履薄冰，他们小心翼翼地投石问路，但互相陪伴的第一个下午却过得出奇顺利。  
　　事实上，这天的经历是如此美好，以至于两天后，哈利再一次拜访了马尔福庄园，这一次他没有带上泰迪，而是将他留给了他的外祖母。不知怎么地，他们开始一起学习，哈利费劲地阅读着厚厚的咒语与防御的讲稿，而马尔福则勤恳地学习着古籍上的魔药，哈利很惊讶那些书页竟然没有在马尔福翻开它们的那一刻灰飞成尘。  
　　“因为我跟你待在一块，赫敏都觉得我疯了。”在九月末的一个下午，哈利随意地说道。四周以来，他已经成为了马尔福庄园的常客，而前一天晚上是他们一周一次的飞路网联络时间，赫敏逼着他说出了在那些无法用飞路粉联系他的日子里，他究竟身在何处。在他告诉她之后，她的脸变得非常滑稽，甚至在他花了整整一个小时的时间，向她和罗恩保证他并没有被诅咒之后，她的脸色也仍然没有好转。即使在他们互道晚安的时候，他们也仍然没有完全心服口服，他或许可以期待下一次壁炉谈话的时候，他们能继续这个话题。  
　　“这似乎不是你第一次被人叫疯子了。”马尔福一边冷淡地说道，一边翻过一页书。他的身边围着三本厚厚的书，一叠羊皮纸和一个墨水瓶，他的羽毛笔在羊皮纸上盘旋。他热火朝天地记着笔记，鼻子旁沾了一点墨水。  
　　“是，但通常是媒体在那么说我，而非我的朋友。”他咄咄地说道。  
　　哈利沉默了一会儿，然后察觉到一股视线，他抬起头，看着马尔福正一脸诡异地凝视着他：“怎么？”  
　　“你很困扰？”马尔福皱着眉问道。  
　　“什么？哦，你说赫敏的反应？”哈利哼了一声，摇摇头道，“她会习惯的。还有罗恩也是。”他补充道，不过鉴于韦斯莱一家和马尔福一家的历史，这恐怕得等到很久之后，那个红发男人才能习惯了。  
　　马尔福弹了弹羊皮纸上的羽毛笔：“你希望她习惯吗？”  
　　“你知不知道，你问问题的方式真的好奇怪啊。”哈利叹着气诉苦道，马尔福炯炯有神地望着他，目光晦涩难懂，“听着，我要是不想待在这里，我就不会来。我还以为你知道呢。”  
　　“所以，我们是……朋友了？”马尔福缓缓地问道，他看上去相当矛盾。  
　　哈利将羽毛笔放在桌上，背靠椅背，专心致志地观察对面的金发男人。他们并没有谈论过他们当前的状态。马尔福欢迎他随时来家里做客，而哈利接受了，并且从容不迫地开始了与这个灰眸巫师的日常相处。  
　　战争结束之后，他根本没料到自己居然会跟马尔福待在一起，不过一旦忍过了他的毒舌和冷淡，这个男人出人意料的是个好伙伴。当然了，他们也争吵过——这几乎是天性使然，他们总是争吵不休——不过这段时日的争吵并没有激化为械斗，而且每一次他们都能和睦地分开。  
　　与马尔福打诨说笑确实令他感到十分开心。  
　　哈利不只一次地想到，如果多年前，他握住了马尔福的手，接受了他的友谊，他们是否也会像现在这样相处。  
　　“忘了我的话吧。”马尔福唐突地咕哝道，有些生气的样子。  
　　“不等等，我只是在想……”  
　　“波特，不用委屈你自己。”  
　　哈利从容地无视了他的话，继续说道：“我比自己想象的还要喜欢跟你待在一起。”  
　　“我……我该说，谢谢？”马尔福有些莫名其妙，双颊染上了一层浅浅的红晕，他揉揉后颈，“你也没那么差。”  
　　哈利露齿而笑，他一时冲动地倾身靠在桌上，伸出了手：“让我们从头来过。”他果断地说道，而金发男人露出了更深的疑惑之色，“你好，我叫哈利·波特。很高兴认识你。”  
　　马尔福呆了呆，脸上闪过一丝怀疑，随即他的嘴角翘起了得意的弧度，他伸出手臂握住哈利的手：“德拉科·马尔福。很高兴认识你。”  
　　“好吧，德拉科，要不要一起玩魁地奇？”哈利顽皮地笑起来，张开双臂靠到椅背上。直接称呼男人的教名让他觉得有些不可思议，但他想自己会习惯的，“那些字母开始在我眼前乱跳了，我得歇会儿。”  
　　马……德拉科哼了一声：“有时候我会想是谁的注意力更集中，是你的，还是泰迪的。”话虽如此，他还是合上书站了起来，对着一个家养小精灵点了点头，然后那个小精灵便开始清理桌面。他迈着大步走到图书馆门前回头，竖着眉说道：“做好屁滚尿流的准备吧，哈利。”他得意地笑道。  
　　“就凭你。”哈利反驳道，然后匆匆忙忙地跟在金发男人身后。  
　　如果说马尔福一家有什么好的，那就是他们拥有一个超棒的魁地奇球场，哈利是个傻瓜才不会好好利用一番。  
　　而且，在他们追逐着那颗神出鬼没的金色飞贼时，他可以看到那对银灰色的眼眸中满溢着欢乐，这也让哈利心花怒放，德拉科需要时不时地放松一下，还有比朋友更适合提醒他这件事的人吗？  
* * *  
　　“或许你可以在万圣节的周末来看看我们？”金妮建议道；她红色的头发几乎与火焰融为一体。今晚她难得有充足的时间与哈利壁炉通话，“你可以带着泰迪一起来。”  
　　哈利嗯了一声，思绪飘到正在楼上恬然安睡的婴儿身上：“我问问安多米达。或许她有计划。”  
　　她笑道：“对一个只有7个月大的婴儿能做什么计划？我觉得不太可能，不过……”  
　　窗外响起一阵哗啦声，打断了她接下来的话。一只眼熟的锈棕色猫头鹰正在窗外庄严地凝望哈利，他展开翅膀，急躁地用喙戳打着窗户。  
　　“等我一会儿。”他咕哝着穿过房间；他想他已经知道那只猫头鹰送来的会是什么，他心里仿佛有蝴蝶正在翩翩起舞。  
　　他是对的。  
　　在窗户打开的一瞬间，猫头鹰扑进了房间，停在咖啡桌上，它轻声鸣叫着伸出了腿。它的腿上系着一个小小的白盒，哈利忍俊不禁地将盒子取了下来。猫头鹰又轻啼一声，安静地从窗户飞了出去。  
　　跟上一次一样，他对着盒子施了一个放大咒，让它重新变回原本的高度——梅林啊，那都已经是两个月之前的事了？——盒盖弹开，盒子的四边掉落，里面是一束系着深蓝丝带的雪花莲。  
　　都这个季节了，德拉科是在哪里搞到雪花莲的？  
　　哈利不敢置信地摇摇头，轻轻取下夹在花里的卡片并将它打开。卡片上只有一句话：谢谢你给我第二次机会。  
　　“哈利，是谁给你送的花？”金妮不知所措地问道，她双目圆瞪地望着花束，那些美丽的雪花莲在火光映照下熠熠生辉。  
　　哈利笑起来，手指抚弄着花瓣：“两天前我交了个新朋友。”他简单地回答道。  
　　等下次见到德拉科的时候，他得谢谢他的花。即便这些花并没有什么用处，而且非同寻常，但哈利仍然感激他的心意。  
　　那一夜，他面带微笑，进入了梦乡。


	3. 紫色丁香与芍药

　　“你还在跟马尔福见面？”赫敏抱着她的热可可，忧心忡忡地问道。  
　　三把扫帚酒吧挤满了霍格沃兹的学生，他们正享受着校外的第一个周末。酒吧里座无虚席，甚至还用魔法临时添加了座位；空中漂浮着盛满饮料的玻璃杯，它们逐一落到客人的面前。学生们高声喧哗着，房间里满溢着欢声笑语。  
　　“呸。”泰迪嘟哝道，握着小小的拳头锤到餐桌上。他坐在哈利的大腿上，背靠着这个年轻男人的肚子，深蓝色的眼睛惊奇地转来转去。到目前为止，与其说周遭的骚动给他带来了困扰，不如说他乐在其中。  
　　“是的，我们还在见面。”哈利冷静地回答道，在泰迪把双手都拍到桌上的时候，他垂头对他微微一笑。  
　　金妮皱了皱眉；嘴角不满地下垂：“你要是那么无聊，你可以到公共休息室来跟我们一起。或者呆在我妈妈家里；你知道她非常喜欢你去拜访的。”  
　　他叹口气；对旧事重提的厌恶之情悄悄涌上他的心头：“我并不无聊，金妮。”他一边坚决地说道，一边抓住泰迪的拳头让它们松开，他将他的手握在手心，这样这个男孩就不至于伤到自己了，“我喜欢和德拉科呆在一起。他已经是我的好朋友了。”  
　　她闪闪发亮的双唇勾起难以置信的弧度：“你是不是不记得战争期间他是站在哪一边的了？”  
　　“伙计，我们只是有点担心。”罗恩加了一句；深深皱起的眉毛在他的额头挤出一道鸿沟，还剩半杯黄油啤酒的玻璃杯在他的两手之间来回兜转，“要是马尔福在打什么鬼主意要怎么办呢？”  
　　“例如？”哈利气急败坏地问道，“说真的，他能打什么主意？说得好像伏地魔还在世，他得把我交给他一样！而且，需要我提醒你，当我们被抓到的时候，德拉科拒绝交出我们的事实吗？”  
　　赫敏畏缩了一下，将一缕头发别到耳后：“哈利，我们只是有点担心。”她轻声说道，担忧地咬了一下下唇，“你和马尔福以前总是水火不容，所以你们现在，突然一下子变成朋友就很奇怪。”  
　　“没什么好大惊小怪的。”哈利若有所思地说着，轻轻地拍了拍泰迪的拳头，“我们在特快列车上相遇的时候，他就想和我交朋友，只是我拒绝了。后来又被分院帽……我们其实是在不知不觉之中变成对手的。我们都不清白；我们都犯过错。但是他走出了第一步，而我也不想再斗下去了，赫敏。所以呢，我给了他一个机会，而且到现在为止，他并没有让我失望。”  
　　“他爸爸故意把里德尔的日记塞给了我！”金妮尖叫道；她棕色的眼睛里闪烁着怒火。  
　　泰迪倏地烦躁起来，他的下唇颤抖着，显然被咆哮的声音吓到了。哈利皱了皱眉，将泰迪翻了个身，让他的头靠在他的肩膀上。他在泰迪的额上吻了一下，安慰地摸了摸他的背。  
　　“没事的，泰迪。”他咕哝道，这个六个月大的婴儿稍稍平静了一点。在确定泰迪不会哭起来之后，他再次抬头：“确切的说，给你日记的那个人是他爸爸，不是德拉科本人。把他爸爸犯的事归咎在他身上根本毫无意义！”  
　　“好像马尔福就很无辜似的！”她嘲弄道；手指紧紧地扣住她的黄油啤酒杯，“哈利，他成为了食死徒！他曾试图杀害邓布利多！他把食死徒放进了学校！因为他做的所作所为，我哥哥还受伤了！”  
　　“然后我因为不明确咒语的效果，六年级的时候差点杀了他。”哈利默默说道，“我是在给德拉科的所作所为找借口吗？不。他是做错了。但老实说，他之所以会那么做，难道不是为了拯救他的父母吗？我不能因此而责备他。我会像他那么做吗？我可能不会。但如果我的父母会因此而得救，那么我会做任何事。金妮，我们都曾是愚蠢的小孩子。我们都犯了错。我们只是选择让过去成为过去而已。”  
　　“好吧，你高兴就好，不过不是每个人都那么大度！”金妮厉声说着，猛地把椅子往后一推，一阵风似的冲出了酒吧，而他们没有一个人来得及阻止她。  
　　“她得熬过一个艰难的时期才能习惯你时不时就跟马尔福碰碰面的事实。”赫敏叹着气说道。  
　　“我认为她有她的道理。”罗恩赌气地咕哝道。  
　　“我没有要求你们当中任何一个跟他做朋友。”哈利恼怒地反驳道，“只要你们能别再认为德拉科在打什么坏主意，仅仅接受我知道我自己在做什么，我就谢天谢地了。”  
　　“我们相信你。”赫敏急急忙忙地再一次保证道，罗恩也赞同地哼了一声。  
　　他们只是不相信德拉科而已。  
* * *  
　　“那什么，我听说你在韦斯莱一家面前捍卫了我的荣誉？”当哈利走进宽敞的图书室时，德拉科拖着长腔，慢吞吞地向他招呼道。  
　　“你好，德拉科。”哈利干巴巴地回嘴，一屁股坐到大理石壁炉前空着的扶手椅上。他们通常都坐在大桌子边上看书，但是温暖的炉火更令他心仪。十一月捎带着瓢泼大雨与猎猎寒风宣告了它的来临。  
　　“你看着就像个废人。”德拉科一边合上之前看的书，一边说道。  
　　“泰迪一直都睡不安分。”哈利呻吟一声，揉了揉额头，“安多米达认为他开始出牙了。”  
　　“幸亏我不是你。”德拉科毫无同情心地说道，哈利冲他没精打采地皱了皱眉。“为什么你现在觉得有必要捍卫我的荣誉了？”  
　　“你的荣誉？”哈利困惑地呢喃，这让他完全措手不及，“你在说什么？”  
　　“说你和你朋友在三把扫帚酒吧的可爱对话。”德拉科一边解释，一边敲了敲厚重的书册。  
　　“你怎么知道的？”  
　　“布雷斯在那儿；你没看到？”  
　　“扎比尼？”哈利试着回想他有没有看到那个黑皮肤的男人，但他的脑子一片空白，“他一定是在我们落座之后才进来的，因为我不记得我有看到他。”  
　　“你可能没有看到他，不过他可是把你的话听了个一清二楚。”德拉尔靠到椅背上，得意洋洋地笑起来。  
　　碧绿的眼眸翻了翻：“那不过是我们之前就已经争论过的话题罢了。我希望在此之后他们永远都不会再旧事重提。”他叹气道，心不在焉地挠了挠左手手背。  
　　“那可未必。”德拉科呐呐地说道，撅起嘴凝视哈利，目光诡异，“看起来你并没有特别困扰。”  
　　“我为什么要困扰？”哈利耸耸肩，从自己的包里掏出一本讲述化兽法的书。究竟要不要像他的爸爸和小天狼星那样成为一个阿尼马格斯已经困扰了他好一阵子了，但直到现在，他都仍然没有下定决心。成为动物是一件相当方便的事——除非他变成的动物从根本上就一无是处，例如小鸡之类的。他垂头盯着封面，眉头紧蹙，那上面是一个男人，他身后有一匹马的影子；作为自己的阿尼马格斯形态，人真的能变成小鸡之类的动物吗？  
　　“因为你又一次为了我和你的朋友们吵架？”德拉科绕着弯说道，左手握成拳支着他的脑袋。他的唇线弯出了一个奇异的微笑：“因为你为了保护我而把你的女朋友气跑了？”  
　　“金妮会克服的。”哈利一边草率地说道，一边略过作者自注，把书翻到了第一章，“而且罗恩和赫敏也会习惯的。我又没有逼他们跟你做朋友。”  
　　“请别那样折磨我。”德拉科翘起腿慢吞吞地说道，“不过，就一个问题，如果他们克服不了呢？”  
　　他的语气从容不迫，还刻意混了点无忧无虑的意味，然而哈利还是捕捉到了他潜藏的忧惧，他猛地抬头，“克服不了就克服不了吧。没什么大不了的。我只要设法限制你们之间的来往就好了。”  
　　总之，在他看来，无论是赫敏、罗恩还是金妮都永远不可能为与德拉科见面而煞费苦心。能不见面就不见面。  
　　“在这件事上你真是出人意料的冷静。”德拉科抹搭着眼皮嘟哝道。  
　　“在这件事上你倒是出人意料的烦恼。”哈利轻声打趣道。  
　　“我没有烦恼。”德拉科有些防备地说道，他的声音隐含着一丝不耐，“我只是……”  
　　“跟不跟你做朋友都取决于我。”哈利沉默了一会儿方才说道，一针见血地挑明了让这个金发巫师烦恼的真正源头。这些年来，尽管德拉科一直表现得志得意满，但他却出人意表地有着诚惶诚恐的一面。然而聪明的哈利不会将这一点宣之于口；他可不喜欢被恼羞成怒的金发男人施咒。“无论他们喜不喜欢我的决定，我都不在乎；这是我的生活，就这么简单。所以别担心了；你该知道我可不是个容易被影响的人。”  
　　“我没担心。”德拉科拉下脸，对他嗤之以鼻，然而他的双肩却微微放松了，他翻开书，银灰色的眸子闪耀着心满意足的光芒。  
　　哈利捂嘴笑了笑，开始看起自己的章节；图书室里鸦雀无声，只余下浅浅的呼吸与翻页声。  
* * *  
　　数小时后，哈利活动了一下肩膀，当他离开图书馆返回自己家的时候，一抹感激的微笑自德拉科的脸上一闪而过，好吧，聪明伶俐的黑发男人并没有对此多说什么。  
* * *  
　　“我妈妈真的超爱你送她的手镯。”德拉科说着走到哈利的身边停住脚步。他显而易见地颤抖着，吐息凝成白雾，随即他给自己施了个变暖咒。  
　　在他们的头顶上，繁星在漆黑的天幕中闪烁。半月的银辉给大花园披上了一层朦胧璀璨的薄纱；树木与玫瑰花丛的影子在地上长长地拖曳。  
　　“听你这么说我很开心。”哈利微笑道，尽管已是12月末了，但因为他也给自己施加了变暖咒，所以即使站在屋外也煦暖如春。他的余光瞥见德拉科正若有所思地凝视着他。  
　　“是什么原因让你跑到外面来而不是选择呆在屋里？”德拉科背靠到墙上，好奇地问道。  
　　哈利可以隐隐约约地听到屋里传出泰迪被他的外祖母逗得开怀大笑的声音。这个婴儿还是第一次过圣诞节，比起实际的礼物，那个小男孩对包装纸更感兴趣。  
　　“今晚夜色很美。”哈利耸耸肩，心不在焉地回答道，“我觉得我应该出去走走，过会儿再回去。安多米达和你妈妈一直在逗泰迪玩，所以我不需要担心他。”  
　　德拉科低哼一声，悠闲地交叉手臂：“你就没期待过你是在韦斯莱家？”他揶揄地问道，但双眼却熠熠生辉。  
　　黑发男人哼了一声：“我们可没那么形影不离。”他冷淡地回答道，“再说我明天就会去见他们。又不是什么大事。”  
　　“所以黄鼠狼不介意你跟我一起过圣诞节？”德拉科挑着眉怀疑地问道。  
　　哈利做了个含糊的手势：“我想，她已经渐渐习惯我跟你一起打发时间了。”他难以捉摸地回答道。  
　　自从德拉科问他愿不愿意到他家去，他和金妮就因为他要与马尔福一家过圣诞而大吵了几架。她显然对此事大为不满；在壁炉通话时他们甚至举行了一场令人难忘的尖叫比赛，直到被赫敏匆匆忙忙地打断。她似乎料定他会厌烦与德拉科之间的友谊然后不再见他；他仍然不明白她为什么会有这样的想法，毕竟他对友谊是很认真的。举个恰当的例子，自他一年级结识罗恩和赫敏以来，他们就一直是他的密友。  
　　他从未草率地对待友谊；由于达利的干扰，在他的成长之路上，他一直孤身一人，也或许正是基于这个事实，他才如此认真。所以为什么金妮会认为他只是在和德拉科瞎混……好吧，他从没声称过自己了解女孩。  
　　上周，哈利答应在礼节日拜访韦斯莱家之后，他们终于不再因此事而争吵。尽管他一直都计划在那天去拜访他们，但金妮似乎想要一个口头保证。这并不碍事；他很高兴他们终于不再因他的决定而争吵不休。  
　　“你觉得我会信？”德拉科嘲讽道，对他怒目而视。  
　　哈利厚脸皮地咧嘴笑道：“好吧，我在这里，对不对？你没能摆脱我。”他开心地说道，最后眺望了一次夜空，然后转身准备回屋，“我还得送你礼物，走吧。”他哼了一声，抓着德拉科的手腕把他拉走，愉快地无视了金发男人的咆哮和挣扎。  
　　客厅里的圣诞树绚丽夺目地闪耀着明亮的光辉，引人入胜，泰迪兴奋地大喊大叫，安多米达正跟她的妹妹谈天，哈利却不管不顾。他转而向右边走去，爬上了楼梯；蜡烛照亮了阶梯。  
　　“我们去哪里？”德拉科狐疑地问道。他已经放弃从哈利紧抓不放的手里挣脱，转而眉头微蹙地走在黑发男人的身旁。  
　　“图书室。”哈利回答道，他发现在他们走过肖像画之后，那些肖像好奇的视线都黏在他身后，“我让一个家养小精灵把给你的礼物放在那里了。”  
　　“为什么？”德拉科小心翼翼地问道；烛光给他的金发镀上一层浅浅的光晕。  
　　哈利的唇线勾起一抹微笑：“因为礼物有点大，没办法放下树下。”  
　　“我是不是该表示一下期待？”  
　　“我想你该期待的，当然。”哈利坚定地反驳道，停在图书室门前，他们已经在里面呆了那么多天，甚至可以称得上闭关了。他放开德拉科的手腕——他意识到自己一直抓着他，脸颊微微有些发烫——然后推开了门，“你先请。”  
　　银灰色的眼眸淡淡地瞥了他一眼，但金发巫师进门的动作却带着一丝怒气，他跨步走近宽敞的房间，停在书桌前，“好了，礼物在哪里？”  
　　哈利关上身后的门，噗嗤一笑：“转身。”  
　　他甚至不用抬头都能知道德拉科已经明白他的礼物究竟是什么了，他震惊地抽气，那清浅却清晰可闻的声音无疑证实了他的猜测，但他还是抬头了，他不愿错过那个年轻男人脸上一丝一毫的变化。  
　　“哈利，怎么……”家养小精灵将那幅肖像画挂在的壁炉上，德拉科走了过去，话音渐弱，显然已是说不出话来了。  
　　黑色的双眼审视着肖像画下呆若木鸡的金发男人，继而沉重的视线又投向了哈利，年长的男人啧啧出声：“所以这就是你要求制作第二幅肖像画的原因。”西弗勒斯·斯内普的画像开口道；魔药大师坐在一把舒适的椅子上，双手放在一本厚重的书册上。  
　　舒适的座椅本应与魔药实验室格格不入，但此时却诡异地相称。  
　　“我想你偶尔也会想走出女校长办公室，先生。”哈利说着走上前去，停在德拉科身边，“我想你可不喜欢整天都听些八卦。”  
　　“看来你确实拥有观察的天赋。”斯内普讽刺道，而哈利咧嘴一笑。  
　　“不需要感谢我，先生。”哈利得意地笑着转身面向德拉科，他看到金发男人一动不动，心中的欢喜也转为了担忧，“德拉科？是不是……我还以为你会喜欢时不时能有机会与斯内普说说话。比如讨论魔药什么的？”  
　　他太鲁莽了吗？这只是……他一厢情愿地认为德拉科会喜欢能有机再次与斯内普说话；只有梅林知道哈利有多希望能有哪怕只有一次，再与小天狼星说话的机会。  
　　“你是怎么说服理事会给他作一幅肖像画的？”德拉科轻声问道；他的表情一片空白，让人心惊胆颤。  
　　哈利有些不安，开始轻轻地前后摇摆：“他们并非那么难以说服，我告诉他们他曾是校长，所以他们别无选择，只能为他造一幅肖像画。”他挖苦道。  
　　“我猜是你扬言要散布一些恶毒的谣言，而你的威胁让他们变得更易说服了。”斯内普温和地说道，哈利那张震惊的脸让他得意地笑了出来，“波特，就像你说的，肖像画之间的八卦。超多的。”  
　　“啊，好吧，总之就是他们同意制作了，所以……”哈利的声音越来越小，双颊顶着德拉科震惊的目光不自在地发烫。他清清嗓子，然后冲斯内普随意地挥挥手：“所以你觉得如何？”  
　　“谢谢你，哈利。”德拉科的声音很轻，几不可闻，但却诚挚恳切，哈利微微一笑。  
　　“不客气。”他拍着德拉科的肩说道，“至少你现在有一个可以一起探讨魔药的人了，对不对？我也就不用再假装能听懂你所有的话了。”他咧嘴笑着补充了一句。  
　　德拉科动了动，那张面无表情的面具融化无踪，他翻了个白眼：“或许你该试着至少理解一半。”他把手插进口袋，往外一掏——  
　　那是一份扁平的礼物，深绿色的包装纸上用银线勾勒着精致的花朵。  
　　“这个，我送你的圣诞礼物。”德拉科唐突地说道，这令哈利惊讶不已。  
　　“哦，你其实不需要送我什么的。”哈利急忙说道，有手足无措。  
　　“哈利，你连我爸爸的礼物都准备了。闭上嘴，接收礼物，好吗？”德拉科恼怒地反驳道，把礼物塞到哈利手中；礼物小小的尺寸与它的重量严重不符。  
　　他有些疑惑地——如果他不得不承认的话，还有一点兴奋地——解开了黑色的丝带，并放在了桌上，他可以清楚地感觉到两道凝视着他的视线：一道饱含期待，另一道则不带感情，近乎无聊。他小心翼翼地拆开包装纸，轻而易举地打开折层，露出了里面的礼物。  
　　当碧绿的眼眸看清掌中的礼物时，哈利沉默着，内心绽开了好奇。那是一只系着细长链条的金色怀表，在壁炉舞动的火焰映照下，闪闪发光。怀表的正中刻有一只站立的狮子，它大张着嘴无声咆哮。狮子的四周刻着龙，它们的龙爪伸向狮子。细长的舌头自它们的龙口滑出，身体渐渐变细，化作弯曲的龙尾。因为它们没有小腿，哈利想它们或许是某种水龙。  
　　“打开看看。”德拉科催促道；哈利偶然瞥到那对银灰色的眼眸满溢着热切与焦虑。  
　　他不知道这有什么值得期待的——里面不过就是一个寻常的迷你表——当他打开表，他惊讶地发现在它的左边有一张迷你肖像画。  
　　他的心紧紧地纠住了，被突如其来的悲伤与幸福所淹没，只能无言地凝视那张照片。  
　　小天狼星·布莱克，那张面容年轻光滑，尚未被伤痕与忧虑的皱纹损毁，他冲他露齿而笑，眨着眼愉快地挥手致意。他穿着黑色的衬衣和破洞牛仔裤，从他青春洋溢的外表判断，他最多不超过20岁；他的微笑尚未被数年的苦痛、悲伤以及失落所玷污。  
　　“我不知道该送你点什么。”德拉科打破了沉重的静默；他的声音混了一丝尴尬，“在我找到这个之前，我本打算送点跟魁地奇有关的东西。上周，我在阁楼里找到了这张照片，它就放在我妈妈陪嫁的一个盒子里。她没有告诉我为什么她会拥有这张照片，不过我想你或许会想要拥有它。我知道这并不是一幅真正的肖像画，但是……”  
　　在哈利的双臂绕过他的脖子，紧紧地拥抱他的那一刻，他的话戛然而止，他的身体因震惊而变得无比僵硬；哈利的右手紧紧地握着那只怀表。  
　　“谢谢你。”哈利沙哑地轻声说道，把脸藏在德拉科的颈部，湿漉漉地笑起来，“谢谢你，这是我收到的最好的礼物。”  
　　德拉科骄傲地抽抽鼻子：“那是当然。我可是送礼的行家。”他傲慢地说着，手臂紧紧地环住哈利的腰，回应了这个拥抱。  
　　即使斯内普恶心地呢喃着“格兰芬多和他们该死的多愁善感”也没能使弥漫了哈利全身的暖流降温。  
　　“圣诞快乐，哈利。”德拉科耳语道，哈利微笑起来。  
　　的确是圣诞快乐。  
* * *  
　　“等你一回到家就立刻跟我壁炉通话。”金妮一边勒令，一边紧紧地握着他的手。  
　　“万一到时你在上课怎么办？”哈利斜靠着抱枕，好笑地问道。  
　　“好吧，那就给我送猫头鹰。”她翻了个白眼，却浑身上下都散发出如释重负的愉悦。  
　　“伙计，我们是认真的。”罗恩补充道，他仍然穿着他的魁地奇队服，“只有那样，我们才知道你一切安好。”  
　　“伙计们，我会好的，真的。”哈利向他们再次保证道，“如果决定权在我手上，我肯定已经回家去了，只是医生希望我能住一夜。”  
　　“这是个好主意。”赫敏厉声反驳道；棕色的双眼微微有些泛红。她的手紧紧地抓着自己的黑袍，“我们不希望你恶化。”  
　　“我也不会恶化。”哈利坚持道，“我会好的，真的。现在，我亲爱的各位伙计们，你们难道不该返回霍格沃茨了？赫敏，你刚才还说麦格校长只给了你们两个小时。”  
　　深褐发的女孩瞥了一眼时钟，脸颊涨红，双目圆瞪：“我想我们该走了。”她不甘不愿地说道，从椅子上缓缓起身；她的双眼在时钟与哈利之间来回逡巡。  
　　“好吧。”罗恩咕哝道，一幅显然不愿离开的模样。  
　　“说真的，走吧。在这里除了无聊，我很怀疑还能在我身上发生点什么。”哈利叹着气翻了个白眼。  
　　“别忘了给我寄猫头鹰。”金妮提醒道，然后他们匆匆地亲吻了一下，她便跟着罗恩和赫敏离开了病房；三道忧心忡忡的视线向他投来最后一瞥，继而房门紧闭，将病房与嘈杂的走廊隔离。  
　　哈利呻吟着躺进小小的床铺之中，他揉揉额头，小心翼翼地不让伤口恶化。一月初时纷飞的瑞雪到了月末已化为瓢泼大雨，雨水沿着窗口哗哗垂落，天空乌云密布，病房黯淡无光。  
　　他很开心能见到自己的朋友，但现在他们的离去也令他感到如释重负。他头痛欲裂，而他们大惊小怪和惶惶不安的反应令他难以招架。  
　　在风平浪静的数月之后，他在今天因为遭到了一个女巫的攻击而住进了医院。那时，他正在对角巷买几本有关黑暗生物的书，一个黑发的女人来跟他搭话，责问他为什么宁愿跟马尔福一家那样的“人渣”一起整天游手好闲，也不愿对那些急需帮助的人们施以援手。  
　　在进入书店之前曾被人们团团围住的事实就已经令他恼怒不已了，于是他对她置若罔闻，毅然决然地离开书店，打算回家。  
　　一道向他袭来的爆破咒令他措手不及，整个人飞向魔药店的墙壁，狠狠地一头撞上了上去。剧烈的疼痛——仿佛被一把锤子接连不断地捶打颅骨——使他神志不清，唯有凭借本能——战争已让它根深蒂固——及时避让，以免被缴械咒击中，如果失去魔杖，他会毫无防备之力。  
　　尽管头痛欲裂，身体失去平衡，他仍然毫不示弱地加以反击，在其他人尖叫逃窜的时候，避开了更多的咒语。等傲罗赶到现场的时候，他已经除去了她的魔杖，用绳子把她绑了起来。金斯利也赶来了，他坚持护送哈利前往圣芒戈检查伤势。哈利抗议了，但坚韧不拔的金斯利还是送他去了医院。  
　　他的手臂和脸颊都有几处小伤口，而且因为撞上了窗沿，所以前额上留了一道相当深的伤口。尽管相对而言算是轻伤，但医生还是坚持他住一晚上，以确保万无一失。  
　　金斯利听取了他被袭击的证词，并在离开前跟他保证那个女人已经被带去了魔法部——但哈利还是怀疑有位傲罗在走廊里站岗。  
　　年长巫师离开尚不足十分钟，罗恩、赫敏和金妮就闯进了房间；预言家晚报报道了此次袭击。  
　　所以现在他在这里：因为一个自以为有权对他的人生指手画脚的女人，他不得不被困在医院里。  
　　幸好他没有带上泰迪。如果她伤害了他的教子，那他肯定不会仅仅只对她使用一些攻击的小魔咒便善罢甘休。  
　　房门传来一声轻敲，他疑惑地转过头。这个时间医生便来进行下一次检查是不是太早了点？“谁？”  
　　房门缓缓打开，一颗熟悉的金发脑袋凑了进来：“只有你会让一次平平无奇的购物变成一场战斗。”德拉科一边走进房间，一边挂着假笑慢吞吞地说道。  
　　“闭嘴。”哈利呻吟着坐直了一些，情不自禁地微微一笑，“你从预言家晚报上看到的，嗯？”  
　　“报道得事无巨细。他们甚至还渲染了你好的一面。”德拉科枯燥无味地评论着，背着一只手，走到哈利的左侧。银灰色的眼眸心无旁骛地打量他：“他们坚持让你留在这儿？”  
　　“嗯，就一晚。”哈利叹了口气，抹了抹额头，涂抹魔药之后，那道深深的伤口正在缓缓地愈合，“他们不希望我恶化。”他翻了个白眼。  
　　“好吧，他们可不能让有名的哈利·波特在他们的照看下恶化，对吗？”德拉科机敏地回答道，好像如果他是他们，他就会把话挑明了说一样。他似乎有些矛盾；他的唇角牵拉出一个微微有些苦涩的弧度。  
　　“老实说，我没事。”哈利看出德拉科眼中的担忧，轻声说道，“他们只是反应过度了。”  
　　“我可没担心。”德拉科飞快地回嘴，站直了些。  
　　碧绿的眼眸怀疑地瞥了他一眼，继而转向了金发男人半藏在身后的手臂上：“你背后藏了什么？”哈利好奇地问道。  
　　“一些去医院探望时的惯例。”德拉科一边慢吞吞地说道，一边收回手臂，将他之前藏在身后的东西露了出来。  
　　哈利看着递到身前的小小花束，兴高采烈地笑起来：“我该猜到的。”他咧嘴一笑，接过精心包装的花束。  
　　与第一束花相似，这一次的花束也由两种花组成，虽然令人神往，但它们的组合却相当诡异。首先落入眼帘的是由紫色的小花围绕着花茎形成的一簇簇灌木状的花锥；紫色丁香——这种花他曾在德思礼家的花园里种过几年——馥郁的香气萦绕起舞，花香扑鼻。  
　　紫色丁香围成了一个圈，圈住了花束正中的一朵孤零零的花朵。淡粉色的芍药被紫色的花海衬托得格外醒目，娇嫩的花瓣柔软婀娜。  
　　到目前为止，这是第三次德拉科送花给哈利，他开始意识到，那些花并非如同自己原先认为的那样是随意选的。  
　　“这些花……有特殊的涵义，对不对？”他凝望着那朵孤零零的芍药问道。他小心翼翼地抚摸着花瓣。  
　　站在他身边的德拉科屏住呼吸：“是的，确实有。”他在短暂而意味深长的停顿之后承认道。  
　　“这些花是什么意思？”哈利着迷地看着柔和的粉色与亮紫色的花束问道。  
　　“芍药可以联想到康复。”德拉科告诉他，声音里有着一丝笑意，他补充道，“鉴于你最后进了医院，我觉得它很合适。”  
　　“那紫色丁香呢？”  
　　德拉科沉默了许久，哈利抬起了头，黑发男人几乎以为他已经在自己一不留神时离开了房间。那对熠熠生辉的银灰色眼眸令他呼吸一窒，他呆呆地迎着沉重的视线。  
　　“你为什么不试着自己发现呢？”德拉科建议道，他勾起嘴角露出了独有的笑容，“我知道你有多爱谜题。”  
　　好吧，他从来都无法抗拒谜题的魅力。然而有趣的是，在他一生之中，他的许多谜题都与这个站在他床边的金发男人有着千丝万缕的关系。  
　　至少这一次的谜题不是一道送命题，哈利安慰着自己，双眸再一次被手中美丽的花束吸引。  
　　或许他该在自己的购物清单上增加几本有关花的书。


	4. 紫罗兰与婆婆纳

　　他本打算弄清那些花的意义，但现在他不得不暂时搁置这个计划。经过一夜之后，哈利的身体状况并没有恶化，所以在第二天的清晨，他们允许他离开——虽然哈利已经几次三番地告诉过医生他一切都好，但谁会听他的？简直就像他不知道自己的感受一样。金斯利正站在大门口等他。  
　　“我昨晚已经作过证了才对啊？”哈利皱着眉，停在了中年男人的面前。一些等着看医生或医疗女巫的病人伸长了脖子，瞪大了眼睛望着他。他无视了他们，他发现如果他不回头，那些人就不太可能接近他。  
　　或许站在他面前的傲罗首领也起到了把那些人绑在座位上的作用。  
　　金斯利看着哈利左手握着的花束，他眨眨眼，嘴角勾起一丝微笑，随后严肃地说道：“是的，你作过证了，不过我是来带你去法庭的。”  
　　哈利怔了一下，眯了眯眼：“为什么？食死徒的审讯早在几个月前就结束了不是吗？”  
　　“是的，不过这次不是对食死徒的审讯。”金斯利回答道，他向哈利打了个手势，示意他跟着他走出医院，“这一次法庭审理的是昨天袭击你的那个女人的案子。”  
　　“什么？”哈利猛地刹住腿，这个意想不到的答案吓了他一大跳，“怎么会已经开始审讯了？她昨天才袭击我！类似于这样的审讯不该在几个月之后才能开庭吗？”  
　　在审讯食死徒的时候，赫敏就曾告诉他流程。她曾担心急于惩罚食死徒在战争中的罪行会导致审讯出错。因为收集证据和证词需要很长的时间，所以有些审讯需要数年才能完成。  
　　而去年的食死徒审讯是一个例外，因为人们希望尽快看到他们受到惩罚，而魔法部迫不及待地顺应了民意，摩拳擦掌地希望一切都能回到战争爆发前的轨道上。  
　　金斯利带着歉意地看着他说道：“通常情况会花上数月时间，是的，毕竟审讯堆积如山，但他们破例了。”他的解释带着一丝讽刺。  
　　“破例？他们为什么……”哈利闭上嘴，他想通了，表情渐渐苦涩起来，“因为她袭击的人是我，对吗？”  
　　“对。”中年男人叹了口气，皱着脸说道，“为了这件事，媒体都疯了，所以他们希望迅速处理这件事。”  
　　哈利沉下脸，把手抄进口袋。仅仅因为他的身份，他们就对他特殊对待，难道他们没有意识到他根本不需要特殊待遇吗？  
　　金斯利拍拍他的肩膀：“你可以试着抗议你的待遇，但行不通的。”他冷静地告知这个年轻人，“不妨这样想：如果现在结束审讯的话，那之后你就不用再为它烦恼了。”  
　　“我还是不喜欢这样。”哈利提醒道，但在金斯利抓住他肩膀的时候，他没有反抗，他们幻影显形到有着废弃电话亭的大街上，那里是魔法部的访问者入口。  
　　我们又来了，在通过电话亭进入魔法部的时候，哈利疲惫地想着。  
　　他只能希望这次的审讯不会太花时间。  
* * *  
　　“你还好吗？”  
　　因为飞路通讯激活的声音已经提醒了哈利有人拜访的事实，所以在听到厨房门口传来的声音时，他并没有被吓得跳起来。好吧，他并没有跳很高；他只是被稍稍吓了一下，因为他没料到他的访客会如此迅速准确地发现他人在哪里。  
　　考虑到赫敏、罗恩还有金妮都还在霍格沃茨不可能用飞路粉，那么会不请自来的客人就只有另外两个而已：安多米达和德拉科。而这个声音又显而易见的是个男性……  
　　他写完信，并在羊皮纸底部署好名，然后转身微微一笑。因为金妮相当固执地认为他应该让她知道他出院的时间，而且鉴于他不喜欢为了这种毫无意义的事与她争论不休，所以他打算在去安多米达家接泰迪之前先给她写封信。  
　　“是的，我很好。”他嘟哝着卷好信。  
　　“你刚出院吗？”德拉科深深地皱着眉踱到桌边。银灰色的眼眸飞快地瞥了一眼桌上的花束，花茎吸收着深蓝花瓶里的水分，金发的男人看上去十分满意，“现在都两点了。”  
　　“没有，我早上就出院了。”哈利叹了口气，推开椅子站了起来。他走到栖木前，黄褐色的猫头鹰站在上面，深棕色的瞳孔锐利地打量着他。他意识到如果他没有一只属于自己的猫头鹰的话，那么与人保持联络将会相当困难，于是在一周前他买下了这只猫头鹰。  
　　没有猫头鹰能代替海德薇的地位，他那只美丽的有着雪白羽翼的猫头鹰在两年前被杀了，所以他在店里也刻意回避了白色的猫头鹰。在观察了半小时之后，他选择了一只黄褐色的猫头鹰，因为它锐利的双眸特别冷静。  
　　“奥咏，把这个带给金妮。”他嘱咐猫头鹰，小心翼翼地把信绑在它大大的爪子上。  
　　奥咏啼叫一声，轻轻地啄了哈利的手指一下，然后她跳到窗台上，往外一跃，便舒展翅膀飞走了。  
　　“你刚刚才回到家，是什么拦住了你？”德拉科好奇地问道，他坐到另一把餐椅上，将报纸递给他。他迅速地瞥了一眼头版的几篇报道。  
　　“是的，我不得不参加那个袭击了我的女人的审讯。”哈利咕哝了一句，撅起了嘴。  
　　这立刻吸引了德拉科的注意力：“然后呢？结果怎么样？”他紧张地问道。  
　　“你一点都不惊讶他们这么快就开庭？”哈利一边问，一边眯起眼睛，砰一声摊在德拉科对面的椅子上。  
　　“你可是哈利·波特。”德拉科直白地回答道，而哈利愁容满面。  
　　“她将在阿兹卡班坐五年牢。”黑发男人回答道，他的食指在桌上画着圈圈，“然后余生都不得靠近我。”  
　　“也要她能做到才行。”德拉科哼了一声，摇摇头；他的嘴角坠了下去。  
　　“好吧，金斯利跟我说，可以选择给她施加一个魔法束缚咒，那样她就不能近我身了，不过我还没考虑好。”哈利嘟哝着耸耸肩，“她已经被押去阿兹卡班了。”  
　　“可喜可贺。”德拉科轻蔑地反驳道，那对银灰色的眸子相当冰冷。  
　　“说到底你来干嘛的？”哈利好奇地问道。他停下画圈的手指，向前倾身，把胳膊支在桌上，“虽然我不介意，”他随意地继续说道，“不过你之前可没说今天要过来。”  
　　德拉科半真半假地耸耸肩，瞥向别处：“我只是觉得有必要换个风景。”他生硬地回答道，绷紧了双肩。  
　　黑发男人想，即使是马尔福庄园那么宽广的环境，一连数日的拘禁也多少会让人精疲力尽。即便庄园里有那么多走廊和各式各样的房间，但可以漫步的地方终究有限，只跟一成不变的人说话也终究会变得乏味。  
　　哈利仔细地观察他的表情，然后微笑着舒展四肢：“好吧，我要去看看泰迪。你有兴趣跟我一起吗？”  
　　“大概吧。”德拉科快活地回答道，但他在跟随哈利回到起居室时，双眼却有些闪烁不定，在起居室，他们可以用飞路粉前往安多米达的家。  
　　哈利憋着笑，抓了一把飞路粉。谁会想到他会变得如此擅长看穿德拉科的微表情？  
* * *  
　　生活回到了正轨。哈利的时间被一分为二，一半用来照顾泰迪，一半用来拜访马尔福庄园，并保持与朋友和金妮每周壁炉通话。  
　　现在，德拉科的前任教授以肖像画的形式回到了他的身边，在他时不时与年长男人探讨魔药的时候，哈利就坐在一旁看自己的书。他们的探讨并不会一直彬彬有礼——这着实令哈利吃惊，毕竟德拉科一直都是斯内普最宠爱的学生。浅金发的巫师在认定自己是正确的时候，会变得相当激情易怒，而至今为止，哈利已经目睹了五次斯内普从肖像画中消失的场景。而黑发巫师仍然没有弄懂，究竟斯内普的消失是因为他想给德拉科一个冷静的机会，还是单纯因为那个年长的男人无法接受别人不同意他的观点而跑到其他地方生闷气。  
　　第二种可能性最最有趣，只要哈利一想到这种可能性便窃笑不已。  
　　斯内普怀疑的眼神总让哈利有种他仍然可以使用摄魂取念的错觉，他默默地发誓，以后但凡想着这个男人的糗事的时候，他都绝不直视他的双眼。  
　　出乎他意料的是，马尔福太太在图书室里用栅栏隔出了一块区域，这样他就可以在不损坏任何贵重物品的情况下练习魔咒了。墙壁和地板都铺上了坚硬厚重的垫子，小小的区域被施加了防御屏障，以防偏离的魔咒损坏家具和书籍。靶子设置在靠墙的位置和区域内的一些随机的地点；哈利只需要用魔杖轻轻一挥，便可以将那些靶子恢复原状，这样他就可以从头再来。  
　　在他第一次看到这个在宽敞的图书室里特意设计用来助他练习的区域时，他久久无语，这是他完全没有想过的事。  
　　“德拉科有自己的房间来制造魔药。”马尔福太太平静地说道，她站在他身边，仿佛一座一动不动的雕像。她冰蓝色的双眼注视着他，观察他脸上每一次细微的变化，“考虑到你也在这里学习，所以我觉得你需要一个练习的场所。如果你一直不练习咒语，那理论也毫无用处。”  
　　“谢谢你，马尔福太太。”哈利结巴地说道，他睁大了双眼看着那些垫子和靶子，“你真的不必这么做的。”  
　　“胡说，哈利。”马尔福太太反驳道，轻轻地抚了抚他的脸颊，“我希望你能喜欢。如果你要改动，你只需要招个家养小精灵跟他说清楚你需要什么就好。”  
　　他点点头，双眼仍然黏在眼前的事物上。  
　　她点点头，转过身来，长袍在她的脚踝周围窸窣作响，“哦，对了，哈利？”  
　　他回过头看她，双眼闪烁着好奇的光芒。  
　　她温柔地笑起来：“请叫我纳西莎。”然后她离开了；图书室重重的大门在她身后关了起来。  
　　“我妈妈真是太迷人了，哈？”德拉科悄悄地踱过来；双眼兴致勃勃地打量那些垫子，“你该感到荣幸……可没多少人能让我妈这样大费周章。”  
　　“哦，闭嘴。”哈利咕哝着推了推德拉科的肩，然后他放下包，从口袋里抽出了魔杖；他的内心兴奋不已，脸上绽放了激动的笑容。  
　　他已经迫不及待地想要练习他一直在学习的咒语了！  
* * *  
　　简直就像丘比特在酒吧里大吐特吐了一样。天花板和窗户挂满了红色的花环和肥嘟嘟的桃心。餐桌上空漂浮着亮红和粉红的玫瑰，窗户上贴满了红色的桃心。红色的桌布将刻有刮痕的木头隐藏起来，每一只玻璃杯，出于某种原因，都闪闪发亮，熠熠生辉。  
　　玫瑰的香气充盈着整个房间，哈利不得不拼命抑制自己打喷嚏的冲动。数年前的情人节他曾与秋一起来过，他可不记得那时候的三把扫帚酒吧有这么糟糕。  
　　每一张桌子都被那些要么对着彼此傻笑、彼此深情凝视的情侣，要么是初次约会的人们霸占。后者那些红透了的脸颊和对彼此尴尬羞涩的视线，让他们的身份暴露无遗。  
　　霍格沃茨的学生是幸运的，今年的情节人是在周末，所以他们可以轻易地来到霍格莫德村庆祝节日。  
　　“真可惜我们不能整天都待在一起。”金妮凄凉地叹了口气，手指划过玻璃杯的杯沿。  
　　“我也希望我们能在一起，但安多米达生病了，泰迪最近又特别挑剔。”哈利苦着脸说道。而他之所以没有带着泰迪一起来，则是因为安多米达坚持要他去和金妮约会。他会在几小时之后再去接泰迪。  
　　“但还是不公平啊。”她噘着嘴，将一缕头发别到耳后。她将头发临时地盘了起来，整个人看上去非常漂亮。她的嘴唇闪着粉色的光泽，之前她迎接他时曾亲吻过他，唇蜜残留在他的唇上，哈利几乎仍然可以尝到那一丝淡淡的草莓味。那是一种黏黏的触感，就像在他的嘴唇上覆盖了一层不自然的薄膜一般。“我们已经很久没见了，所以我希望我们可以多呆一会儿。”沮丧的情绪清晰地映照在她那双褐色的眼睛里，她向后靠到椅背上。  
　　哈利在私心里也是同意她的。自从金妮回到霍格沃茨而哈利选择呆在家里之后，他们几乎就再也没有好好地在一起过。当然，他们有假期，但韦斯莱太太一直像鹰隼一样盯着他们，好像他们会像她意料中那样偷偷溜到二楼金妮的房间里藏起来一样。他们当然没有那么做，这并非是金妮不配合的缘故。在哈利看来，他不愿违背韦斯莱太太的期望，在她家里胡闹，所以他拒绝了金妮。  
　　她对此有些闷闷不乐，但她不得不承认，如果被她妈妈抓到他们在她的房间胡闹的话，她会非常伤心。  
　　“你就不能问问我妈妈愿不愿意今天带带泰迪吗？”金妮振作起来，满怀希望地说道，“我肯定她不会介意的！”  
　　“泰迪是我的责任，金妮。”哈利摇着头叹了口气，“把他丢给你妈妈很不公平。况且罗恩跟我说过，她和你爸爸今晚要出去约会。”他补充道，想起了上周与罗恩壁炉通话时，他告诉他的小道消息。老实说，他甚至不记得他们是怎么聊到这个话题的。  
　　他替韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱太太感到高兴；因为哀悼弗雷德的死亡，他们一直没能开开心心地生活，所以出去玩玩对他们是有好处的。  
　　“你不是还可以问问别人吗？”金妮咬住了下唇，循循善诱。  
　　“不；泰迪已经够挑剔的了……我不敢想象除了我跟安多米达之外的人去照顾他的话，他得闹成什么样。”哈利咕哝道，紧紧地闭上了嘴。  
　　这一刻，他敏锐地意识到他和金妮已经开始了截然不同的人生。金妮目前最大的担忧是她的作业和魁地奇球队的训练，而哈利从本质上来说已经过上了成年人的生活。他不用工作——他的父母和小天狼星的遗产确保他在很长一段时间不用为钱发愁——但他已经开始养家了，事实上，他正独自抚养着泰迪。泰迪还有他的外祖母，虽然她完全不介意照顾他，然而她愈加年迈，而且仍然为她女儿的去世而悲痛不已。  
　　虽然她没有说过，但哈利可以看懂她偶尔望向泰迪的眼神，这个小小的男孩让她不断地想起自己的女儿；尤其是在他改变自己的发色和瞳色的时候。哈利想让她过得好一点，所以他决定大部分时间由他来照顾泰迪。他想给泰迪爱，一种在他的成长过程中，被逼缺失的爱。泰迪跟他一样都是孤儿，但哈利下定决心要让泰迪长大之后知道，他是被爱着的。在他的一生之中，绝不会有怀疑自己对抚养他长大的人而言只是个负担的一天。哈利想要给泰迪他曾希望与小天狼星一起过的生活。  
　　金妮撇下他回去了学校，而哈利的绝大部分时间要么用来照顾泰迪，要么是和德拉科呆在一块，他们不再有很多共同话题了。即使哈利可以对恼人的作业表示同情，金妮也无法在照顾孤儿这件事上与他产生真正的共鸣，她不会理解整晚哭闹的泰迪会让他多么精疲力尽，也不会理解那许许多多个夜里为了哄泰迪回去睡觉他得抱着他在整个屋子里乱转的事实。  
　　那不是金妮的错，他也不恨她选择回到霍格沃茨，虽然他们没有宣之于口，但那确实造成了他们之间的裂痕。他们会渐行渐远，哈利甚至怀疑他们能否弥合他们之间的距离。这实在发人深省。  
　　“不如……”酒吧里新来的调酒师带着歉意的微笑走到他们的桌边，她有着一头卷发和较深的肤色，金妮的问题戛然而止。  
　　“抱歉，这里有波特先生的一封信。”她一边解释，一边递上信封，然后她急急忙忙地回到吧台继续倒酒。  
　　“谁写给你的？”金妮撇了撇头，好奇地问道。  
　　哈利甚至不用看信封背后的寄信人名就已经知道是谁写了这封信。他曾在散落一桌的笔记和随花附赠的卡片上看过他的字迹。他皱着眉，打开信封，从中取出折好的信。信很短，但哈利的心却跳漏了一拍。  
「哈利：  
　　抱歉打扰了，但我不知道怎么才能跟你取得联络。我今天不能照顾泰迪了。今天我跟母亲去伦敦的时候，她被袭击了，她现在在圣芒戈。我跟她在一起。  
　　傲罗还没有来看我们，所以我想我们会在这里待一阵子。我只是跟你说一声。  
德拉科」  
　　有几处歪歪扭扭的字迹出卖了德拉科在写信时有多么混乱。羊皮纸上还有几处污迹，像是有什么东西溅在上面了一样。哈利可以准确猜出究竟是什么液体溅在了羊皮纸上。  
　　他对这封信的第一反应是愤怒，仿佛被一场巨大且失控的烈焰吞噬。在战争结束一年之后，人们仍然毫无意识地互相攻击，他们似乎没有在伏地魔掌权期间吸取任何教训。他们希望通过攻击他人的方式来达到什么目的呢？复仇？满足？究竟为了什么？无论他们如何做，他们都无法再次拥有已经失去的东西。攻击他人无法令死者复活。伤痛不会得到宽慰。  
　　就哈利所知，纳西莎从未袭击过任何人。她唯一的罪过就是没能阻止卢修斯追随伏地魔的脚步。他不知道是谁袭击了她，但他的直觉告诉他，这肯定不是偶然。他们是因为她的身份而故意针对她的，毕竟没有什么是比食死徒更好的目标。  
　　信中透露的一个细节让他咬紧了牙关，满溢的怒火紧紧地贴着他的表层皮肤。傲罗仍然没有去探望纳西莎。哈利在遭到袭击后，如果没有一位傲罗跟着他，他在医院几乎寸步难行——不过这都是因为他是战争英雄对吗？他们不会为一个嫁给食死徒的人提供同样的服务。  
　　战争可能结束了，但记仇的小人仍然存在。  
　　“哈利？”金妮皱着眉，轻轻拍了拍他的手腕，“一切都还好吗？”他的目光从信件移开，他凝视着她，突然做了一个决定。他不可能留在酒吧里继续享受愉快的音乐和浪漫的气氛，而放任德拉科一个人六神无主地呆在医院。哈利不知道纳西莎的伤势，但德拉科仍然在孤军奋战，他没有他父亲的支持。在这一年之中，那个中年金发男人仍然不被允许离开庄园，考虑到马尔福一家声名狼藉的程度，没有人会在医院对德拉科和纳西莎伸出援手。  
　　没有人，除了哈利。如果安多米达有收到请求，那么她应该已经在去医院的路上了，然而他们姐妹俩长年互不联系，如今关系也仍然不那么稳固。如果他们想见她，德拉科应该会给她写信。但他没有，他选择给哈利写信……  
　　很显然他的朋友需要他，他不愿让他失望。  
　　“抱歉，金妮，但我得走了。”哈利严肃地说道，他将椅子往后一推，把信收进口袋里，“纳西莎住院了；我打算过去。我之后再补偿你！”他匆匆吻了一下她的唇，不顾她的抗议，迅速离开酒吧，奔向幻影显形的地点。  
　　或许这是检验他到底有多大影响力的大好时机，他阴郁地沉思着，幻影移形而去。  
* * *  
　　当他抵达纳西莎病房的时候，迎接他的是德拉科如释重负的表情和紧紧的拥抱，这多少减轻了他的罪恶感——当他撇下金妮离开酒吧时，她冲他露出了被辜负的表情。他之后会补偿她；但在那之前，他得确保纳西莎得到妥善的照顾。  
　　碧蓝色眼眸中一闪而逝的惊讶和感激令他的决心更加坚定了，他一边冲纳西莎微笑，一边派守护神去找金斯利，向他解释目前的情况，并要求他派遣一位傲罗前来医院听取他们的证词。  
　　他深深地厌恶利用自己的名声，甚至连考虑一下都不愿意，但如果他的名声可以帮助两个他非常在乎的人的话……好吧，他真是做了相当困难的事啊。  
* * *  
　　袭击了纳西莎的巫师——她甚至不能回忆起以前是否见过他——在旁人阻止他之前便消失在了人群中。哈利想若是人们弄明白那个男人究竟在袭击谁的话，恐怕根本不会有人费力去阻止他。纳西莎的右臂有几处骨折，左手的烧伤也需要几天时间才能复原。她召唤的护盾起到了很好的保护作用，让她不至于伤上加伤，但这并不能掩盖有人无缘无故诅咒了她的事实。  
　　两名傲罗被派来负责这起案件——金斯利派了两名他保证没有偏见且有着优秀破案能力的女性傲罗——但考虑到没有人提供有关那个巫师的信息，这起案件一拖再拖。  
　　哈利已经声明在纳西莎和德拉科外出时，他会伴随左右，这样人们在试图下咒的时候，至少会有所犹豫。一开始，纳西莎是拒绝的——德拉科更是毫不遮掩地表达了他对被护卫的厌恶，那个时候的他简直就像一只炸毛的猫——但是哈利十分坚持，最终，两个浅金发的人在意识到哈利无论如何都不会改变心意之后，也举手投降了。  
　　他们不会一辈子都这样的，哈利如此安慰他们，当人们遗忘了战争，他们就不会那么有攻击性了。  
　　在他们争论时，卢修斯则安静地待在一边，但在哈利成功劝服了两人时，他发现卢修斯正以品评的眼光打量他，年轻的黑发巫师不由怀疑卢修斯是否已经改变了对他的看法。  
　　无论卢修斯是否改变了想法，对哈利而言都不痛不痒。哈利根本不在意这个中年金发巫师是否赞同他的观点。他的所作所为是为了保证纳西莎和德拉科的安全，而不是为了卢修斯的赞同。  
* * *  
　　在那个结束得糟糕透顶的情人节的一个月之后，哈利和金妮分手了。自那天起，他们两人之间的距离越来越大；金妮，因为哈利前去帮助纳西莎和德拉科匆匆结束他们的约会而火冒三丈，而且对哈利之后尝试弥补她做出的所有努力统统视而不见。因为她冥顽不灵的拒绝，哈利也有些窝火地不再试图弥补，而他们两人之间极少的几次壁炉通话也相持不下形同冷战。  
　　所以，真心地说，哈利并没有惊讶他们会走到分手这一步。他不甘不愿地意识到，这件事真的耗费了太长时间；他们现在实际上已经完完全全地生活在两个不同的世界了。他怀疑他拒绝不再与德拉科待在一起的事情也起到了一定的作用。  
　　或许是因为金妮被抓到和迪安·托马斯在一条他们认为是废弃的的走廊上亲吻才导致了他们的分手。一个低年级的学生，好吧，偶然发现了他们，于是他就像科林·克里维那样拍下了他们的照片然后匆匆离去，要知道，他可是抓到了哈利·波特的女朋友在出轨的丑事，他可以以此大赚一笔。  
　　很快，这张照片便登上了所有报纸和杂志的头版头条，狗仔队蜂拥而至要求他给个说法，哈利不得不施加了层层守卫，以防那些狗仔爬上他家的门窗。  
　　虽然他觉得自己得去回答他们——当然他肯定不会去回答——他的回答极有可能会使他们失望。他并不像他们期望的那样愤怒。他甚至根本就不生气——这一点让今早上跟他壁炉通话的赫敏和罗恩都惊讶不已，也让一小时前与他壁炉通话的金妮呆若木鸡，那时她的脸颊因羞愧而涨得通红，但与此同时，双眼却闪烁着倔强的光芒。  
　　事实上，他对此相当冷静。虽然她选择对他不忠而不是先与他分手的行为让他相当恼怒，但他并不如自己想象中那样受伤，这点也着实吓了他自己一跳。或许他们之间的距离比他意识到的还要遥远。  
　　“她或许再也不用因为我和德拉科待在一块而怒气冲冲了对吧？”哈利冲泰迪问道，而这个将近一岁的孩子笑着眨眨眼，上上下下地挥舞起手臂。  
　　“哒！”他哭喊起来，眼睛从深蓝色变成了浅绿色。他使劲拍着丝绒地毯上的一个玩具积木，淘气地冲坐在旁边的哈利咧着嘴笑，后者则密切留心着这个兴奋的小孩。泰迪放弃了在客厅走来走去的计划——好吧，因为他还在学步，所以他更像一直摇摆的小鸭子——但经验丰富的哈利知道，如果他不每时每刻都盯紧自己的教子的话，这个小男孩很可能走出地毯的范围，跑去探索房间其他的部分。  
　　哈利并不介意他探索房间——毕竟所有的小孩都是那样做的——但是他更希望能待在泰迪身边，以防他伤到自己。  
　　身后的火焰发出响亮的声音，艳红色转为了深绿色，随后响起一阵轻柔的脚步声。  
　　“你想谈谈吗？”德拉科一边问，一边坐到他旁边的地板上。他穿着一件蓝色的毛衣和一条黑色的裤子，当泰迪晃着脑袋，牙牙学语地招呼他时，他微微一笑，张开双臂。  
　　德拉科不再言语，从地板上抱起泰迪，放到了自己的大腿上。  
　　“哒！”泰迪高兴地咧嘴笑起来，从德拉科的肩膀探出脑袋，一边来来回回地磨脸，一边嘟囔着听不懂的话。  
　　哈利耸耸肩：“没什么好说的。”他平静地反驳道，而金发男人怀疑地挑了挑眉。哈利笑着摇摇头：“德拉科，我是认真的。虽然我很气愤她在跟我分手之前就跑去亲迪安，但事实就是事实。”  
　　“作为一个被前女友背叛了的人，你的语气也太冷静了。”德拉科怀疑地眯起眼，在泰迪抓住他的金发之前，茫然地拉开了他的手。  
　　柔软的毛衣勾起了泰迪的好奇心，他咕哝着皱起眉，尝试性地拍起来。  
　　“我想也是。”哈利咯咯地笑道，用手撑着下巴，愉快地看着泰迪不停地拍德拉科的胸，而后者坚忍地无视他。“不过嘛……我们在那之前就渐行渐远了。我想我们本来就注定凑不到一起。”他叹着气说道。他抓起一块玩具积木，若有所思地看着它，“我现在真的没有讨论这件事的心情。你要留下用午饭吗？”  
　　德拉科点点头，不再提及。没有审问，也没有担忧的眼神。只是与泰迪一起玩耍。  
　　这样就很好。  
* * *  
　　它是在他刚准备睡觉的时候抵达的。数小时前，泰迪在用过晚餐后便睡着了，而现在，他正在位于哈利卧室隔壁的他自己的房间里静静地熟睡着。  
　　就在哈利刚把被子铺开的时候——虽然已经是三月了，但这并不意味着晚上就暖和了——窗户边传来的敲击声让他停下了动作，他缓缓地转身。  
　　锈棕色的猫头鹰庄严地凝望着他；倾泻的月光勾勒出它的身形。  
　　“不是吧？”哈利嘟哝起来，然而他却无法抑制自己因喜悦而扬起嘴角，他穿过房间打开了窗户，然后退到一边，让猫头鹰飞进来。  
　　猫头鹰落在哈利通常用来放置衣物的椅子上，迅速伸腿，将那个小小的白盒子递了出来。他刚取下盒子，猫头鹰就展开翅膀飞出窗口，就像他来时那般悄无声息地离开了。  
　　他快速地挥了挥魔杖关上窗户，然后将注意力放回盒子上，想象着这一次德拉科会送他什么花。  
　　盒子展开变大，砰地弹开，盒壁掉落，哈利眨了眨眼，因为里面的东西微微后退了半步。首先落入眼帘的是绑成一小束的幼嫩的细枝与小小的蓝色花朵。它们是一种被称为婆婆纳的花朵；他之所以知道，是因为佩妮姨妈曾在招待弗农姨父生意上的贵客时，用它装饰过一个三层蛋糕。  
　　婆婆纳装在一个盛水的小水晶花瓶里。花瓶上套着一个蓝色紫罗兰制成的花环：它们的颜色比婆婆纳更加明亮鲜艳。月光洒落在花束上，花朵熠熠生辉。  
　　哈利盯着花束看了许久，突然前心血来潮地拉开了床头柜最上层的抽屉，掏出了那本在两周前买下的记载了每种花的花语的书。  
　　因为纳西莎的案子尚未结束以及照顾泰迪，他还没有来得及看这本书，但现在就是查阅这些特殊花朵涵义的好时候。尤其德拉科还特地挑选了在他与金妮分手的同一天送来花束。它们有特殊的意义不是吗？随随便便送花可不是德拉科的做派。  
　　“婆婆纳，婆婆纳，”哈利低声念着，快速地将书翻到了V字章节。（注：婆婆纳和紫罗兰的英文都是V开头）他翻过几页，找到了“婆婆纳”。  
　　这一页包含了对花朵的描述、它的拉丁名，种植地以及用处……最后是它的花语。  
　　忠贞。  
　　“什么？”他盯着那个单词，疑惑地问道。德拉科为什么要送这种意义的花？  
　　他又翻了几页，找到了“紫罗兰”的词条。他略过那些他不需要的长篇大论，直接找到花语的那一栏，寻找有特定颜色的紫罗兰的花语。  
　　蓝色紫罗兰的意思是……诚实。  
　　他更加疑惑了，他合上书，若有所思地打量那些花朵。德拉科为什么要送他花语是忠贞和诚实的花？他是什么意思？  
　　诚实的意思可能是指他不会背叛哈利；也可能他是在挖苦金妮，因为她对哈利不忠，所以她不诚实。  
　　那忠贞呢？忠贞通常不都用在夫妻关系上吗？他是不是把这个看得太严重了？或许这也是在挖苦金妮；德拉科并没有丢弃他睚眦必报的个性，毕竟他现在是哈利的朋友。  
　　所以，可能这两种花都只是单纯地在怼金妮而已。也或许德拉科只是想让他知道，他值得一个诚实的，不会对他不忠的人。  
　　或者还有可能……  
　　哈利凝视着那些花，大脑里转动着各种各样的可能性。  
　　那一夜，他辗转难眠。


	5. 亮粉色玫瑰与粉色山茶花

　　“你确定不跟她谈谈？”韦斯莱太太担忧地看着他；有些银白的红发与火焰混在了一起，“也许你们俩可以开诚布公一下？”  
　　哈利摇摇头，冲着年长的妇人苦笑了一下：“不，我很抱歉，韦斯莱太太，昨天跟她壁炉通话的时候，我们就已经把要说的都说完了。她和我……我想我们彼此不太合适。我肯定她跟迪安在一起会幸福的。”  
　　她撅起嘴，叹了口气：“如果你坚持的话，就随你吧。”她的声音听上去非常失望。  
　　“我坚持。”他坚决地回答道。他与金妮已经结束了。早在几周前，他就已经在思考他们之间是否真的有共同的未来；金妮出轨迪安只是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草罢了。  
　　“你要记着我仍然当你是我的儿子。”韦斯莱太太严肃地说道，“我永远欢迎你来我家。请别因为金妮就疏远我们。”  
　　“我不会的。”他答应了她，然后在她不得不离开之前，他们简单地交谈了一会儿，最后他们结束了壁炉通话。  
　　哈利叹着气活动了一下肩膀，轻轻呻吟着从跪姿起身。他转头看向泰迪，后者正沉浸在用塑料积木搭建高塔的游戏中。小男孩仍然穿着亮绿色的衣服，因为之前的壁炉通话，哈利没来得及为他换好衣服。他之前将泰迪放在旁边的地毯上，让他离壁炉远一点，还摆了些积木免得他乱爬。  
　　“金妮跟我分手，好像其他人比我更痛苦。”哈利对自己的教子说道，而11个月大的孩子只是好奇地抬起了头，“他们的反应真傻对吗？”  
　　泰迪灿烂地笑起来，牙牙学语：“Da-da！”  
　　安多米达和纳西莎都坚信这些音节是泰迪在试图叫哈利“爸爸”，但年轻男人却知道泰迪的积木、甚至是街上的猫都有相同的称呼。或者说，至少听上去很可疑地接近“da-da”。  
　　他将泰迪的回答当做赞同而微笑起来：“就知道你同意我的话。”他一边说，一边弯腰将泰迪抱起来，“现在让我把你的睡衣脱掉，好吗？你得打扮一下再去见你的外婆。”  
　　泰迪叫苦不迭，头发变成了亮蓝色，胖乎乎的手臂圈着哈利的脖子。  
　　黑发男人轻轻地吻了一下泰迪的额头，然后走向教子的卧室。  
　　他在自己的卧室门口停了一会儿，他瞥了眼德拉科昨天送给他的花束，然后缓缓地吐出一口气继续朝泰迪的房间走去。  
　　他晚点的时候会好好思考一下这些花束和德拉科的意图。在那之前，他们要先去拜访安多米达。  
* * *  
　　“这个漂亮的男孩是谁呀？”安多米达将泰迪举到空中轻声说着，用鼻子轻蹭他的肚子。  
　　小男孩尖声大笑着，一边上下挥舞手臂，一边踢来踢去。  
　　“是的，就是你！”她巧妙地避开他的四肢，在他的额头和脸颊亲吻了几下。  
　　看着那位威严的女性冲着她的外孙做鬼脸，哈利开心地笑起来。他第一次见到她的时候，她给他留下了相当坚忍严厉的印象，甚至可说是冷漠。然而，当他跟她接触了一段时间对她有了更深的认识之后，他意识到她的坚忍和冷漠只是一张面具，因为她是由布莱克一家抚育长大的。  
　　他是少数几个能让她放松警惕的人之一，她信任他，所以会允许他见证她对自己的外孙做出愚蠢的行为。  
　　她把泰迪放在大腿上，让他的背靠着她的肚子，然后冲着厨房的方向挥了挥魔杖。几秒钟后，一个装着香蕉片的小碟子飘了过来，落到她面前的咖啡桌上。  
　　“我的甜心想不想吃香蕉片？”安多米达一边笑着轻声说道，一边将一小片香蕉拿到泰迪面前。  
　　“Ba-ba-ba。”泰迪喋喋不休地说道，他伸出手抓住了那片香蕉。他从她手里抢了过去，迅速地塞进嘴里，吮吸起来。  
　　“似乎他不讨厌自己的新牙。”安多米达一边说，一边密切注意大腿上的小男孩，以免他被水果片呛住。  
　　“没事的，几天前就已经完全长好了。”哈利靠到舒适的沙发上，对她说道；他的手指环着他的茶杯，放在大腿上。  
　　“现在你就不会再觉得痛了，对不对泰迪？”她微笑着说道，而泰迪也冲她笑起来；他的嘴边满是细碎的香蕉。黑色的眼睛看向哈利，他自动坐直了身体。  
　　“怎么？”他好奇问道，将喝了一半的茶杯放到桌上。  
　　“你还好吗？”她一边问，一边又给泰迪喂了一片。  
　　“当然好了，为什么不？”他耸耸肩，在泰迪绿色的眼睛看向他时，冲他笑了笑。  
　　小男孩在安多米达的大腿上扭动起来，将吃了一半、碎了一半的香蕉片递给他：“Da, da。”他郑重地说道，不耐烦地上下挥舞手臂。  
　　“哦，给我的？我也能吃点香蕉吗？”哈利伸出手，咧嘴一笑。  
　　当他的教父刚把手伸到他的手下面，泰迪立即松开拳头，让香蕉掉到了哈利手中。他的眼睛一眨不眨地看着黑发男人，哈利装作吃碎香蕉片的样子，却悄悄地挥了挥魔杖，让它消失无踪。  
　　“好好吃啊，泰迪，对不对？”  
　　泰迪确信了自己的教父吃掉香蕉后，立即转向盘子，一边伸手，一边拍打他外婆的大腿。  
　　她又喂了他一片，然后就像对话不曾被打断过一般继续说道：“所有的报纸和杂志都在报道。”她的语气有些漠不关心的懒散，眼神却很锐利。  
　　他叹了口气；看来即使是在这里，他也逃避不了：“我知道，但说实话，安多米达，我很好。我们已经分开有一段时间了。就算她没有亲迪安，我们最终也会分手。”  
　　“你看上去不怎么介意。”她说道；眉头微微隆起。  
　　他耸耸肩：“就像我说的：我们真的已经不再亲密。分手只是时间问题。”  
　　她咳了咳，不知从哪里掏出一张手帕。她开始清洁泰迪黏糊糊的手和嘴，男孩竭尽全力回避她擦脸的动作，但她却丝毫不受影响，“如果你想谈，我可以听你说。”  
　　“我明白。”哈利微笑起来，她的提议令他的内心暖流四溢。他的目光落在窗边的一只花瓶上，瓶中的几朵白玫瑰沐浴在三月熹微的阳光下，他眨眨眼，“你买花的时候……会考虑它们的意义吗？”  
　　安多米达惊讶地看着他，然后顺着他的目光看向了花瓶。她耸耸肩：“偶尔吧，若是在特殊的场合的话；我肯定会。不过我对花语没什么研究。我妹妹，纳西莎，她就很懂花语。如果是她的话，或许也有教德拉科吧。怎么了？”  
　　“没什么。”他嘟哝道，年长妇人的回答给他提供了一点思路。  
　　现在他完全确定了：德拉科送给他的花有那些意思绝非偶然。  
　　问题是：德拉科想告诉他什么？  
* * *  
　　星期天下午，哈利把自己的花语书和收到的所有花束都凑到一起，搬到了客厅。玩累了的泰迪正在他的婴儿围栏里午睡，哈利决定好好利用当前的空闲时间。两小时后，泰迪就会醒来用午后点心，等到那时，他就没时间研究花了。  
　　他轻轻地将花和书放在桌上，坐到一旁，身边还准备了一杯薄荷茶。他一丝不苟地观察花束；另一只手漫不经心地摸着自己的右脸。  
　　当然了，现在只有紫罗兰和婆婆纳还仍然新鲜着。其他的花朵即使施加了保护魔法也无法保持这么久，只是哈利一时冲动地给它们施加了脱水咒语，让他们保持着最初收到时的模样。  
　　他一边留心睡在离他几英尺远的一岁小婴儿，一边移动花束，将它们按照收到的顺序排好。他从左边开始，首先放上了紫色风信子和白色风铃草。跟着放上了雪花莲和在住院时收到的紫色丁香与芍药。最后，他放上了紫罗兰与婆婆纳；移动他们的时候，花香充盈着他的鼻腔。  
　　到目前为止他收到了七种花。它们或许有着七种不同的意义。  
　　“现在，让我看看你到底想告诉我什么，嗯？”他眯起眼睛轻声说道。他冲着储物柜挥了挥魔杖，咕哝道，“羽毛笔、羊皮纸飞来！”  
　　最上层的抽屉滑出，一支羽毛笔和几张羊皮纸飞了出来，落在他跟前的桌上。他又挥了挥魔杖，召来了一瓶墨水。  
　　他拿起羽毛笔在墨水瓶里蘸上墨——心里默默记下要尽快再买些墨水——然后开始在羊皮纸上书写。  
　　紫罗兰：诚实  
　　婆婆纳：忠贞  
　　这两种花的意思他已经知道了，他蹙眉凝视着。即便他动笔写了下来，他也仍然没有弄懂这究竟是什么意思。心血来潮地，他补充道，在金妮被抓到出轨的第二天送过来。  
　　他微微歪头，研究那些词汇，然后叹着气摇了摇头，他的大脑仍然一片空白。  
　　如果将他们与其他花朵的意义结合起来，他也许就可以弄明白了。这值得一试。否则直到德拉科举手投降自己坦白从宽，他可能会一直误会那个男人的意思。  
　　他决定从头开始，先查找紫色风信子的意思。当他联想到那个可能的原因时，这种花的意思显得非常直截了当。紫色风信子的花语是“对不起”。在马尔福的审判结束后，德拉科送了他这种花，而且在附赠的卡片里也有道歉，所以哈利很快便弄懂了德拉科为什么会送这种花。  
　　他在为自己以前的过错道歉，所以紫色风信子代表了歉意。与风信子一同送来的白色风铃草则表达了感激。这一点不难理解，他甚至不需要再联系卡片上的文字。风铃草代表德拉科的谢意，感激他在审判时给予的帮助。  
　　他舔舔唇，苦笑起来；他应该早一点弄懂这些意思的。但随即他又为自己辩护起来，他根本没有想过会收到花，更别说会想到它们还有特殊的意义。他一直以为德拉科时不时送花给他是为了表示感谢。就像哈利在街上随便买了几朵向日葵送给唯一对自己亲切的小学老师一样。他根本没想过这是什么意思；他只是在上学路上看到了它们，而买下来也只是因为它们漂亮。  
　　然而他或许曾经有期望过德拉科送给他的花有着深层次的含义——毕竟那个浅金发的男人从来都不是随便的人。  
　　接着他查阅了雪花莲，这种花是在哈利真心与他成为朋友之后送来的。  
　　“嗯。”他咕哝着，一边用手撑着脑袋，一边聚精会神地看书。雪花莲代表希望。  
　　他皱起眉头，茫然地望着雪花莲。为什么德拉科要表达希望？他拾起随花附赠的卡片，再一次阅读。  
　　“谢谢你给我第二次机会。”  
　　他拿着卡片一边拍拍下唇，一边凝视花束，试图弄清希望与这句话之间的联系。如果考虑到德拉科写的这句话，表达谢意的花——如同白色风铃草——应该会更合适一些。  
　　然而那个浅金发的巫师却特意选了雪花莲，所以他想表达希望。或许哈利这一次不该将花语和文字联系在一起？雪花莲可能只是很抽象地表达希望，那么在这种情况下，它的意思是……  
　　他犹豫着，若有所思地噘嘴。他把卡片放回桌上，懒洋洋地用羽毛笔戳着羊皮纸，也不在意纸上滴了几滴墨水。反正这又不是什么必须提交的论文，沾几滴墨水又有什么关系？  
　　希望作为一种抽象的概念……  
　　“所以就是希望我们友谊长存？”哈利挠了挠后脑勺，自言自语道。他恼怒地呼出一口气，“为什么不能更直白点，老实交代这些花是什么意思呢？”  
　　他翻了个白眼，决定暂时越过雪花莲。他现在知道意思了，所以该继续了。  
　　第三束花是他在住院时收到的。德拉科已经解释过芍药的意思是康复。这个好理解，因为他住院了。所以他现在唯一不知道的就是与芍药一起送来的紫色丁香的意思。  
　　如果他弄清楚了，他就可以把一切都串起来，最终弄懂他的意思。至少，他希望能弄懂，因为虽然最初的几种花非常直白，但后面的几种却完全不是那样。  
　　“丁香、丁香、丁香。”他一边喃喃地说，一边飞快地把书翻到L开头的词条。泰迪咕哝了一句，掀了掀嘴皮，他停下动作，屏住呼吸，但男孩并没有醒过来，他只是在睡梦中扭动了一下而已。  
　　他又翻了几页，直到找到丁香的那一页，开始看起来；他的手指指着他看的内容。  
　　不用颜色的丁香代表着不同的涵义。例如蓝色丁香代表着幸福和宁静。白色丁香则代表纯洁和天真，这是白色一般都能联想到的意思。  
　　当送花人想要表达爱意的时候，通常选择赠送紫色——通常为浅紫色——丁香。另外，粉色丁香则表达……  
　　他停下了阅读，心跳漏了一拍，继而冻结了。他的目光极缓极缓地从书页移到了前方的紫色丁香上，它们是如此纯洁无辜。  
　　爱意。  
　　就像是……他吞了吞口水，被突如其来、不可言喻的暖流包裹……就像是浪漫的爱情？德拉科之所以送这种花，是为了表达那个意思？他是打算说他……他爱哈利？  
　　突然之间，紫罗兰与婆婆纳也有了更深的意义。如果德拉科真的爱他——这想法简直太诡异了，他真是连想不敢想——那么忠贞和诚实就不是在怼金妮了。不，他不是在取笑金妮，实际上德拉科是在说他绝不会像金妮一样背叛哈利。他与金妮不同，他会对一直忠诚地对待黑发男人。  
　　那也得是他真的爱哈利才能那么理解。但他不可能的，不是吗？有那么多人，他为什么就爱上他了？  
　　哈利从来没有真正地注意过别人的长相，只是偶尔会想到某个女孩很漂亮或者某个男孩挺帅。不过他得承认，德拉科很英俊，相当好看，尤其是现在他不再把头发往后输得很平滑，只是随意地修饰他的脸。他长大之后的脸也没有那么尖了，以前，在战争开始之前，哈利就曾在霍格沃茨的走廊上听女孩子们窃窃私语德拉科高高的颧骨和熠熠生辉的银灰色瞳眸。因为数年的魁地奇经历，他身体健硕，行走时带着独有的优雅，那是哈利一直欠缺的东西。  
　　所以啊，德拉科是长得很好看，毋庸置疑。他很聪明，是可以在每年的期末与满分的赫敏一战的为数不多的学生中一个，还有着敏锐的幽默感，这一点哈利现在已经能够表示欣赏而不再想揍他了。真的，德拉科可以拥有任何一个他想要拥有的人。即便是现在，马尔福一家的名声已经毁于一旦，但街上也仍有女孩子无法将视线从这个金发男人身上移开。她们或许不会愿意靠近他，但那并不妨碍她们对他兴致勃勃。  
　　所以德拉科能得到任何他想要的，那究竟是为什么他想要哈利？绿眸的男人知道自己不丑，但同时他也并不引人注目。无论他怎么努力，无论是用梳子还是咒语，他的发型始终都像个鸟巢。虽然他成功增加了体重，但由于小时候缺乏像样的食物，他的身材总是比大多数同龄人消瘦，身高也略矮一些。他有着突出的膝盖骨，手臂和胸膛布满了战时留下的细小伤痕。他最大的优点是他的眼睛，但那些都藏在他的眼镜后。即便他不是什么爱多事的人，他也总是麻烦不断。简而言之，虽然他不丑，但他与德拉科根本就不在一个水平上。  
　　所以，照理说那个浅金发的男人根本不可能看上他。他明明可以得到任何他想要的人，那他为什么会选他？  
　　他送了那些花，而且在哈利问及涵义的时候，他甚至没有试图撒谎骗人。他甚至还鼓励这个年轻人自己去查找它的意思，所以他肯定清楚地知道丁香代表了什么。  
　　“我干嘛要担心这个？”哈利不知所措地看着花束，喃喃自语。就算德拉科真的爱他，那又有什么问题？  
　　这并不是说哈利对男人有兴趣。  
　　至少他自己是这么认为的，然而他越是盯着花朵，越是想着德拉科，他的思绪就越混乱，他痛苦地呻吟了一声，把头埋到了桌上。  
　　他的人生为什么就不能简单点？  
* * *  
　　霍格沃茨教会了他许多东西。例如真正的友谊不分年龄。例如这个世上还有人关心他。例如他不是弗农姨父口中的怪物，只是一个普通的会用魔法的人。霍格沃茨教会他如何使用自己的魔法，如何保护自己以及其他的东西。  
　　但它没有教过，当你确实知道自己究竟喜欢谁的时候，你要怎么处理这种问题，霍格沃茨真的应该教教他的。  
　　在哈利领会了花语之后，又过了一段时日，他能得出的结论唯有德拉科是爱着他的事实。这个事实逼迫着他斟酌自己对此的感受，而在苦思无果的时候，他简直要把自己逼疯了。  
　　决定自己的感受应该不至于那么困难的，对吧？之前他只喜欢过两个女孩，所以他只会对女孩感兴趣的结论应该是能站得住脚的。  
　　然而如果如此简单，那他为什么就是不能不去想着那个金发男人呢？为什么他会如此困惑纠结？如果他真的只喜欢女孩，那么对于德拉科送花给他而本质上却在追求他的这一行为，他为什么不会感到厌恶或是别扭呢？  
　　追求他。  
　　他紧闭双唇，以防自己大喜若狂地笑出声来。哦梅林，德拉科在追求他！  
　　在他的人生怎么会发生这种事？  
　　“哈利，你还好么？”赫敏担忧的声音打断了他的浮想联翩，他眨眨眼，摇了摇头。  
　　“啊，我很好，抱歉。”他浅浅地微笑，“只是稍微有点心烦意乱，别担心。”  
　　“心烦意乱？怎么回事？”她厉声问道，眼里闪过一丝关切。  
　　他后知后觉地意识到，因为他们至今为止的人生，在赫敏看来，他心烦意乱即意味着危险，他连忙安抚她道：“我只是觉得是时候开始计划泰迪的生日聚会了。”  
　　她的脸色立即雨过天晴了；焦眉愁眼的表情消逝如烟。“对啊！四月六号他就满一岁了，对吧？”她笑道。  
　　“是啊，所以是时候开始计划了。没剩多少时间了，这是他的第一个生日，这是重中之重啊。”他一边轻笑，一边揉了揉后颈。婴儿监视器闪起了光，他愣了愣，数秒后，一阵轻轻的呜咽传来。泰迪醒了。“抱歉，赫敏，但是泰迪刚刚醒了，我要是不去抱他，他就要哇哇大哭了。”  
　　“我明白，别担心。反正我也要上课了。”她笑道，“我晚点再跟你联络，哈利！”  
　　“好的。”哈利咧嘴一笑，然后熄灭了壁炉通话，他急急忙忙地跑上楼，冲到泰迪站立的床边；他小小的拳头紧紧地握着两根铁条，以防自己从床上滚下来。  
　　“嘿，我的小家伙。”他一边轻声唤道，一边抱起泰迪，将他的头靠在自己的肩上，“睡得好么？”  
　　“嘛嗯。”泰迪莫名其妙地咕哝着打了个呵欠，睡眼惺忪地看着自己的教父。  
　　“在玩之前要先吃点零食吗？”哈利哼哼着，慢慢下楼进到厨房。  
　　“哈！哒哒！”泰迪一边回应，一边高兴地拍起手，兴奋的情绪迅速赶跑了睡意。  
　　“我就知道。”哈利笑起来，挥舞魔杖将一根香蕉切成小片。  
　　泰迪坐在自己高高的餐椅上，饶有兴致地吃起香蕉片，而哈利则坐在他的旁边，当他的思绪再一次不甘不愿地回到德拉科身上时，他浅浅地叹了口气。  
　　所以……他该怎么办？  
* * *  
　　“你邀请我和我妈？”德拉科惊讶地重复道；他的羽毛笔在羊皮纸上盘旋。  
　　“至于这么惊讶？事实上你确实有帮我抚养他。”哈利一边笑道，一边浏览自己那本关于防御魔法的书。这本书讲解的是更为复杂的防御魔法，他正试图掌握一个特别的、能将任何魔法以十倍返还的咒语。  
　　“是有，但是……我以为你只打算邀请近亲。”德拉科僵硬地说道，他佝着肩膀，在黑发男人匆匆地瞥他一眼时，那对银灰色的眸子赶紧盯向了别处就是不看哈利。  
　　“你就是家人。”哈利犹豫着轻声回答道。他放下魔杖，转过身来继续说道，“我是说，就是字面意义上的血亲，你甚至比我更接近他。别在意那些说法，我为什么不会邀请你和你妈妈呢？他喜欢你们，而且安多米达也跟我说过你妈妈和她现在相处得更好了。除非你不想来？”  
　　这个问题令德拉科看上去似乎有些怒意：“我们当然想去！”他厉声怒道，“少犯蠢，波特。”  
　　因为德拉科如此轻易地连他母亲的决定也一块儿包揽了，哈利开心地笑起来，他有些踟蹰，不知是否该接着说下去。  
　　啊，去他的。俗话说一不做, 二不休。  
　　“而且我也希望你能来。”他喃喃地说道，目不转睛地盯着他衬衫底部的一根线头。  
　　“真的？”金发巫师的声线中混了一丝诡异的暗流，当哈利不经意间看向他时，他被那对银灰色瞳眸中出人意料的光华惊得哑然失语。  
　　如此熠熠生辉，甚至有一瞬间让时间的流逝都暂停了，哈利屏住呼吸，那对银灰色的瞳孔似乎直直地望进了他的内心深处。  
　　随即，银色的视线移开了，打破了一触即发的气氛，而哈利深吸了一口气；他的双腿仿佛是用橡胶做的一般怪异。  
　　“啊，真的。”他说道，然后清了清喉咙，匆匆忙忙地转过身去面向之前放在一旁的书本；他的心脏砰砰直跳，对方居然没有听到自己的心跳声，这令他着实吓了一跳。  
　　“我很高兴听你这么说。”德拉科呐呐地说道，继而陷入沉默，只余下浅浅的书页翻动和羽毛笔划过羊皮纸的细微声响。  
　　哈利茫然地盯着眼前的书页，一个单词都看不进去。他的心脏终于不再像刚完成一场比赛那样剧烈地跳动，然而他仍然能感到那股说不清道不明的暖意，他极度敏锐地意识到自己与那个巫师之间距离。每一次，当那位金发巫师无法立即在书里找到自己想到的东西时，他都能留意到在他平静的呼吸下，柔软的舌尖发出的一点啧啧声。意识到他们之间的距离只有几英尺的事实。  
　　他如坐针毡，手指紧紧地攥住书角。  
　　微弱的鸟鸣自图书室的一扇窗户传进了他的耳中，他暗自纳闷着刚才究竟该死的发生了什么。  
　　很自然，没有回应。  
　　该死。  
* * *  
　　“你运气真好，罗恩被西莫和迪安拖去打魁地奇了。”赫敏叹着气，扑通一声坐到了他对面的椅子上。她的目光落在身前的冰镇黄油啤酒上，微微一笑，“谢啦。那么这个让你连假期都等不了，一定要现在就说的急事是什么呢？还是说光靠壁炉通话你开不了口？”她挑挑眉，将她重重的包放在了地板上。  
　　今天正是周三，霍格沃茨的学生都没有来霍格莫德村。只有那些返校的——或者就像罗恩数周前打趣时自称的八年级生才会被允许在非周末期间到霍格莫德村，前提是他们表现良好。  
　　哈利和赫敏目前的状态是：坐在三把扫帚酒吧的一张小桌子边，因为他提出要与她单独会面。泰迪坐在他的膝盖上，浏览着一本儿童读物，对着里面五颜六色的图画指指点点。  
　　“默！”泰迪指着一头奶牛吃草的图片咯咯笑道。  
　　“乖，那是只快乐的奶牛，对吧泰迪？”哈利咕哝道，而他的教子则兴奋地把书拍得啪啪作响。幸好他紧紧地抓着书，否则它会被直接拍到地上去。  
　　赫敏被逗笑了，她的笑声吸引了正在蹒跚学步的孩子的注意力。他抬起头，露出灿烂的笑容：“哈！”他兴奋地上下舞动手臂，在她冲他招手时，兴奋地尖叫。哈利翻了一页书，他的注意力又回到了小小的书上，“哇！”他嘟囔着，摸着棕色长毛狗的图片。  
　　“所以你想说什么？”赫敏尝了一口黄油啤酒，好奇地问道。  
　　哈利撅起嘴唇，缓缓地回答道：“有个……有个问题我只是想弄明白……我觉得，我只是需要换个角度。”  
　　她挑挑眉：“听上去很严重。”她低声说道，指尖敲了敲了玻璃杯，“是什么问题？”  
　　“我……”哈利支支吾吾地说道，他不知该如何继续。他要如何解释自己开始怀疑他是否真的只喜欢女孩？他要如何解释每当自己想到德拉科的时候，他总是兴致盎然，浑身发烫？  
　　他要如何才能解释他之所以特别喜欢和德拉科待在一起，并不只是单纯因为他们是朋友？他要如何才能解释他与德拉科相处时的感觉跟与罗恩和赫敏在一块时的感觉完全不同，而这一点他自己也是在几天前才意识到的？他要如何才能解释他搜肠刮肚地找借口与那个金发男人呆在一起，即便借口只是一起学习，可他跟金妮在一起时却从未有过这种冲动？  
　　他要如何才能告诉他最好的朋友，他没他先前想象得那么直？  
　　他甚至可能是……  
　　“我有个……喜欢的人。”他缓缓开口，在泰迪哀求地抬头时，心不在焉地翻了一下书。  
　　“哦？”赫敏既惊讶又高兴，“太棒了！我都没想过你会在跟金妮之后这么快就喜欢上什么人，但我为你感到高兴！”  
　　“是的，好吧，当我和金妮还在一起的时候，我可能就已经喜欢那个人了，只是当时我没意识到。”他尴尬地承认道，觉得自己脸红了。  
　　“而且直到我开始思考这个问题，我才意识到我其实很喜欢他。因为我显然是个笨蛋。”  
　　“嗯，有时候是这样呢。”她若有所思地耸了耸肩，“有什么问题？你是担心闲言闲语，就因为金妮？”  
　　“也不是啦。”他犹豫地回答道。如果他真的公开了，他确信会引起一片哗然，只是那不会是因为金妮——至少不完全是因为她。“是这样……这个我喜欢的人……是个男人。”  
　　“噢。”她立马目瞪口呆了，显然被这句话吓得不轻，他紧张地看着她。  
　　他意识到这是他第一次高声说自己喜欢的是一个男人，他的心脏绞紧了。从周日开始，这个念头一直在他的脑海徘徊，但他从没脱口而出。这种感觉……真奇怪。  
　　“好吧，这有点……有点令人吃惊，但是很棒啊！不管你喜欢的是谁都没关系，哈利。”赫敏热情地微笑道，轻轻地拍了拍他的手腕，“只要你幸福就好，那才是最重要的。”  
　　“是么……”哈利咬了咬唇。  
　　“怎么了？”她皱起眉头，“你害怕别人说三道四？他们不会在意的，别担心。”  
　　“不是那样的。”虽然哈利是有些担心自己朋友们的反应，但他还是摇着头说道，“只是……我觉得……有点混乱。”  
　　“因为你喜欢了一个男人？”  
　　“我……我不确定自己是否真的喜欢他，但自从我开始思考这个问题，我就……我就停不下来，然后我……我的脑袋就一团乱麻。”他叹了口气。  
　　一如既往的雄辩，他觉得有些心酸。  
　　“好吧……你跟他在一起时开心吗？”赫敏一边将一缕卷发别到右耳上，一边问道。  
　　“开心。”他不假思索；答案脱口而出。  
　　“你想一辈子跟他在一起吗？”  
　　“是的。”他的声音不知不觉地放柔了。  
　　“他能让你快乐吗？”  
　　“是的，是的。”  
　　“你能想象自己跟他恋爱吗？”  
　　“我想我能，是的。”他慢慢地回答道，仔仔细细地考虑这个主意。到目前为止，他还没有真正考虑过发展恋爱关系，但恋爱这个概念本身并没有令他像他想象得那么让他抓狂。  
　　事实上，当他想到这一点时，他的心砰砰直跳，双颊发烫。  
　　他想自己的脸一定红得比想象中还要明显，因为赫敏突然哈哈大笑起来，那对棕色的眼眸闪闪发亮，她洋洋得意地说道：“好吧，从你的反应来看，我想你不再混乱了，嗯？”  
　　“闭嘴。”他呻吟着把头后仰靠到身后墙壁的垫子上。  
　　泰迪疑惑地抬头看了看，又低头继续看图片。  
　　“会成功的。只要告诉他你的感觉就好。”她微笑着说道，“如果他哪怕有一点点聪明的话，他都能知道你是最好的。”她揶揄道，随即他哼了一声。  
　　如果被她知道，他们两个当中德拉科是先追求的那个，而不确定该怎么回应的那个却是哈利的话，她会有多震惊呢？  
　　好吧，直到现在是那样的。因为他逮住机会谈论了这件事，所以他脑子里的混乱已经消失殆尽了。他知道找赫敏谈是一个非常正确的决定。无论他遭遇了怎样的难题，她总是在设法帮助他。  
　　“那么那个幸运的家伙是谁？”  
　　哈利等她入口了更多黄油啤酒之后才得意地笑道：“德拉科。”  
　　黄油啤酒喷到了他的脸上，被呛到的赫敏咳嗽不止，那张因单纯的冲击而露出震惊表情的脸十分值得一赞。  
* * *  
　　在哈利明白花语的一周后，他决定适可而止。他受够这种偷偷摸摸的行径了。周日傍晚，他派奥咏给德拉科送了一封简短的信。

德拉科：  
　　我明白所有的花语了。你现在想怎么做？  
* * *  
　　整个周一他都过得战战兢兢，打扫房间、陪泰迪玩耍、教他更多的单词，他一直分散着自己的注意力；他在等待德拉科的回复。  
　　是不是直接去跟德拉科面对面会更好一点？但他不知该怎么做才不会看上去像个傻瓜。写信似乎是最安全的选择，但现在他唯一能做的就是担心德拉科如今的想法。  
　　他仍然对哈利有兴趣吗？或者这更像是心血来潮，可哈利却表现得像个笨蛋？  
　　靠，为什么他要这么紧张？他刚开始与金妮约会的时候都没这么紧张过！  
　　鸟啄窗户的声音吓了他一跳，他飞快地穿过房间，打开了窗户；他一直留心盯着泰迪，他正一个人心满意足地玩着积木。当棕色的猫头鹰跳进屋里，伸出腿的瞬间，他的心脏跳漏了一拍。就像之前那样，猫头鹰在将小盒子递给哈利之后就飞走了。  
　　又是花，啊？  
　　“开始有趣起来了啊。”他咕哝着坐到沙发上，一边瞄着泰迪，一边将盒子放在咖啡桌上，他快速地挥舞魔杖将盒子变大。  
　　盒盖和盒壁掉落之后，迎接他的是一片粉色，他眨眨眼。首先落入视线的是亮粉色玫瑰；总共12朵。它们在6朵硕大的粉色山茶花外侧围成了一圈。  
　　“哦哇，他这次可真是干劲十足。”他敬畏地咕哝道，小心翼翼地抚摸起最近的一朵粉色玫瑰的花瓣。  
　　“噢！”泰迪等大双眼，指着那些花朵叫了起来。  
　　哈利笑道：“我就知道，对吧？你德拉科叔叔才不会半途而废，至少看起来是没有半途而废。”  
　　他的视线落在了依偎着玫瑰和山茶花的卡片上，他将它小心翼翼地从花束中抽了出来。他的心脏剧烈地跳动，他咽了咽口水；喉咙突然干燥起来。现在，他会知道德拉科是不是还仍然有兴趣了。  
　　他慢慢地打开卡片，看了起来。

哈利：　　  
　　很简单：我想要你。你还真是花了不少时间才搞懂那些花代表着什么啊。  
　　如果你对我没有一样的想法，那我们可以无视这一切，仍然只做朋友。不会有人受伤。  
　　如果你对我有一样的想法——坦率地说，我希望你有——那么玫瑰会告诉你今天什么时候能在马尔福家的花园见到我。如果你出现了，我会把那当作是你对自己感情的告白。  
　　我希望能快些见到你。

德拉科

　　那个金发男人没有拐弯抹角，哈利对此谢天谢地。他颤抖着抽了抽气，转身看向身前的花束。  
　　玫瑰，嗯？  
* * *  
　　当送花人想要表达他们对对方的渴望时，会送出粉色山茶花。这种花的字面意思就是“渴望着你”。  
　　玫瑰总是与浪漫有些千丝万缕的关系。这是一种在追求他人时，最受欢迎的花种；没有人会误解这种浪漫的求爱。然而，没有多少人知道，不同颜色的玫瑰也代表着不同的含义。……亮粉色玫瑰，它的意思是“月下相会”。几个世纪以来，情侣们总是用这种颜色……  
* * *  
　　“你出现了。”  
　　几乎是满月，月华为大大的花园披上了银纱。如此接近于满月，哈利不需要任何灯光，便轻而易举地发现了站在喷泉前的德拉科。在月光下，白色的基座闪闪发光，黑发男人可以辨认出水中女仙的雕塑在翩翩起舞。  
　　“听上去你很吃惊。”哈利说道，在距离金发男人几英尺的位置停下脚步。他歪着头，嘴角含笑，“对你的求爱没有信心呢？”  
　　德拉科耸耸肩，冷漠地笑道：“我承认送花并不是什么传统的追求方式，不过你值得特别对待。”  
　　这些话让哈利措手不及，他涨红了脸，将颤抖的双手收进口袋里。  
　　德拉科的双瞳耐心十足地凝视着哈利，它们似乎变为了纯粹的银色。“所以我可以将你今夜出现在这里视作你对我感情的回复？”他呢喃着，声音里夹杂着一丝犹疑的意味。他僵硬地伫立着；似乎一阵微风就足以把他掀翻。  
　　“如若不然，我就不会来了。”哈利回答道，既有些头晕目眩，又同时有些眼花缭乱。在德拉科靠近他时，他心潮澎湃，“你……多久……”  
　　“爱你多久了？”德拉科说完了他的话，狡黠地笑起来，“有一阵子了。你呢？”  
　　“显然也有一阵子了。只是我直到现在才弄明白。”哈利回答道，在金发男人靠得更近的时候，他呼吸一颤。  
　　“是这样？”德拉科咕哝道，他举起一只手，小心翼翼地捧着哈利的左脸。银灰色的眼眸凝望着翡翠绿的瞳仁，德拉科附身靠近，他的双唇在哈利的嘴边逡巡，他低声道，“想退出还有最后的可能，波特。”  
　　“不可能。”哈利无声说道，随即他们的嘴唇触碰到一起。  
　　是的，德拉科将他拉近，他的大脑晕成一团浆糊，他们迫切地亲吻着，嘴唇缓缓地彼此摩擦，没有丝毫退出的意思。  
　　在他们的上方，月华流转，他们沐浴在柔和的月光之中。


	6. 红菊与珊瑚玫瑰

　　哈利刚将香草糖霜覆在最后一只巧克力纸杯蛋糕上，便听到壁炉传输被激活的声响传进了厨房里，紧随着的还有熟悉的脚步声。他的脸上绽放了笑容，但还没来得及收住表情，便被一双手臂抱住了腰肢，温暖的胸膛贴上了他的脊背。  
　　“下午好。”哈利哼了一声，将之前装有糖霜的空袋子放在厨台上，又将纸杯蛋糕盛到蓝色的盘子里。  
　　“我知道你在忙着准备。”德拉科把下巴支到哈利的肩上呢喃道。  
　　“我还有时间。”哈利咕哝着一边耸了耸肩，一边小心翼翼地注意别抵到金发男人。  
　　今天是泰迪的第一个生日，哈利花了整整一上午的时间用五彩缤纷的气球来装饰客厅，鲜红、浅蓝、亮黄、草绿的花环搭配银色字母，拼写出“生日快乐，泰迪！”的字样。  
　　放在桌上的双层巧克力奶油蛋糕被施加了保鲜咒，哈利则刚刚完成了为烤好的15只纸杯蛋糕覆糖霜的工作。蛋糕与纸杯蛋糕都是为客人准备的，当然了，毕竟泰迪还那么小吃不了蛋糕，但哈利还是为这个蹒跚学步的孩子准备了香蕉切片和草莓苹果酱。  
　　来客并不会很多：只有哈利、德拉科、纳西莎与安多米达。赫敏和罗恩原本也想参加，但他们还得上课所以不能来。因此他们派罗恩的猫头鹰送来了他们的礼物，哈利将他们的礼物也放到客厅，与等候着主人的其他礼物堆在一起。  
　　原本打算来的莫丽与亚瑟在听说德拉科与纳西莎会来之后改变了主意。即使卢修斯不在场，但韦斯莱一家与马尔福一家仍然嫌隙颇深，为了不妨碍这次聚会，莫丽觉得还是暂时回避为好。等夏天到了，他们会组织一个迟来的生日聚会，这样其他的韦斯莱还有赫敏便都能参加了。  
　　哈利并没有太介意韦斯莱一家与赫敏的缺席。当然，如果他的朋友也能来的话，他会非常高兴，然而一旦想到他的朋友将与德拉科呆在一起数个小时，他便已经能预想到那不断升级的剑拔弩张的气氛，毕竟黑发男人可没心情去阻挡一场一触即发的战斗。  
　　说到德拉科……  
　　哈利被德拉科抱着转过身，可他还没来得及开口，双唇便被吻住了，对方的手也缓缓下滑，落到了他的臀部。  
　　哈利的心翩然起舞，他微微转头加深了这个吻，他的手环住德拉科的肩；浑不在意厨台的边缘顶着他的后腰。  
　　到现在，他们已经约会2周了，第一次正式约会是在一周前，德拉科邀请他去马尔福庄园附近的一座私人花园野餐。事实上，那座花园属于马尔福家，重重守卫将那里和麻瓜隔绝。金发巫师领着他前往花园的中心——或者说哈利假定那里就是中心，毕竟他对于那座花园有多大根本毫无概念——他们在那里的一处田野里野餐，周围全是春日盛放的各式花朵，有深粉色的三色堇、白色和黄色的水仙花以及纯白的雪花莲。  
　　他们是如此幸运，那一日阳光普照，他们一整个下午都在毯子上或坐或躺互诉衷肠。以及彼此亲吻。  
　　无穷无尽地亲吻。  
　　“你想我么？”当他们分开时，德拉科笑着问道；银灰色的眼眸熠熠生辉。  
　　嘴唇仍然烧灼般刺痛着，哈利翻了个白眼：“我昨天才见过你。”他虽如此说，但却无法让他打住那该死的微笑，而德拉科扬起的眉毛也说明他也对此心知肚明。  
　　“哒哒，么么！”泰迪坐在他高高的婴儿椅里叫起来，哈利转过身看他，只见他的教子噘着嘴伸着手，他的两只眼睛在灰色与绿色只见来回闪烁，他的头发变成了近似浅棕的颜色。“么么，哒哒！”他重复着高高地撅起嘴，哈利笑起来，离开了德拉科的怀抱。  
　　“看来某人也想要一个吻。”他咕哝着走向泰迪，将他从位置上抱了起来。小小胖胖的胳膊立即挂在了他的脖子上，哈利用手臂支撑着他的重量，亲了亲泰迪的脸颊和鼻子，而回报他的是一连串的尖叫和几个湿漉漉的、草草压在他脸颊上的吻。  
　　“真是个挑剔小鬼不是吗？”德拉科干巴巴地问着，却凑近了泰迪，轻轻地揉了揉他的头发。  
　　“好吧，毕竟也是布莱克的一份子啊。”哈利厚着脸皮咕哝着，随即被猛地一巴掌拍在屁股上，他叫起来，“嘿！我还抱着小宝贝呢！”  
　　“你教父就是个笨蛋。”德拉科冲泰迪说道，小男孩眨了眨眼，然后朝金发男人伸出了左手。  
　　“德拉！”他扭着身子叫了起来，表达了想被对方抱抱的要求。  
　　银灰色的眼睛惊讶地眨了眨：“那是……他是想叫我的名字？”  
　　“听起来是的。”哈利看着银灰色眸子里透出的敬畏微笑起来，“我猜他是听我叫你的名字太多次就记住了。看来他还要你抱抱。”  
　　在简短地转移和泰迪的扭动之后，德拉科将他抱在怀里，让他的脑袋倚在他的肩上。金发巫师的动作看上去十分自然，他的双臂抱着泰迪，根本不像是第一次那样惊慌失措，害怕会抱漏了，摔到泰迪的头，仿佛这种事他已经做了一辈子一般熟练，  
　　“现在你还想说什么，嗯？”德拉科喃喃地说道，心不在焉地在厨房里踱来踱去，他的一只手指被泰迪小小的拳头紧紧地攥着。“让我们试试你能不能叫我妈妈‘阿姨’？我肯定她会喜欢的。”  
　　哈利将婴儿椅拿开，靠到厨台上，双手在胸前交叉，带着一丝浅笑地听着德拉科试图教泰迪说“阿姨”。黑发男人想金发男人成功的可能性应该不高，然而那并不会降低此种场景的可爱程度，他的心脏诡异地跳了起来。  
　　他想他能习惯这一切：在他的家里，有他，有德拉科，然后他们两人一起照顾泰迪。  
　　察觉到哈利视线的德拉科抬起头抛了个媚眼，他用泰迪小手冲他做个飞吻，哈利笑起来，双颊有些发烫。考虑让德拉科一直住在这里还为时过早。然而……  
　　当然了，他一定会习惯的。  
* * *  
　　“你不准。”安多米达的声音波澜不惊，她双眼闪烁，犹疑不定地看着哈利刚刚帮泰迪拆开的礼物。  
　　“我还嫌太晚了呢。”哈利为自己辩解道，他看着泰迪呜呜叫着拍打儿童扫帚的手柄微笑起来，“我只是在延续传统；我的第一把扫帚就是小天狼星送的。”  
　　“我可是很肯定当时你妈妈可不太高兴。”她翻着白眼，摇着头反驳道，“我的外孙要是出了什么事，你可是要负全责的，哈利。”  
　　“我保证不会让他发生任何事。”他一边咕哝，一边向礼物堆伸手，抓住了下一份礼物——那是德拉科送的。礼物是扁平的，深蓝色的包装纸上绘有银色星星图案。“哦，看看这个，泰迪，你德拉科叔叔送你的礼物。”  
　　“德拉！”泰迪咧嘴一笑，哈利将礼物递给他，他一边挥舞双手开心地尖叫起来，一边开始撕开包装纸。  
　　包装纸碎成几片落到了地板上，泰迪停下动作，眨了眨眼，好奇地拍着那个扁平的盒子：“哒哒？”他恳求道，眼睛从深棕变为了浅绿。  
　　“让我们看看德拉科叔叔给你准备了什么，嗯？”哈利说着取下了浅米色的盒盖。当他看到盒子里叠得整整齐齐的东西时，他惊讶地笑起来：“你认真的，德拉科？”  
　　“刚好跟你的礼物凑成一对，不是吗？”德拉科笑起来，把自己的黄油啤酒杯放在桌上。  
　　“你们两个简直太坏了。”安多米达叹着气，但嘴角却勾起了微笑的弧度。  
　　“好吧，我想这是男孩子的本性。”在哈利把盒子转到两位女士身前，让她们瞧见了里面的东西之后，纳西莎笑着说道。  
　　德拉科买了——或者是特地订做了——一套泰迪尺寸的魁地奇球服。不过，不仅仅是魁地奇球服。当然不是，他还裁剪成了斯莱特林的样式。  
　　哈利想他早该料到的。  
　　“你太坏了，我只能这么说。”他一边说，一边将盒子放到身边的沙发上。  
　　“你只是在嫉妒，因为你没想到这一点。”德拉科一边嘲笑，一边探身拿起下一份礼物。他抽着鼻子将那个橙色的礼物递了过来，“韦斯莱送的。”  
　　“你猜罗恩叔叔送了你什么，嗯？”哈利将礼物放在泰迪的腿上，开心地看着这个小男孩把包装纸撕碎，其实在他接过礼物的时候，他就发现了，里面是柔软的布料。  
　　他是正确的。那团布料是一件深蓝色的睡衣，衣服的周围还有一些金色飞贼在嗡嗡振翅。  
　　“噢！”泰迪一边叫，一边戳了戳其中一只金色飞贼。当金色飞贼穿过他的手指飞到他右肩徘徊时，他咯咯直笑。  
　　“男孩到底跟魁地奇有什么关系，老实说吧？”安多米达咂咂舌笑起来。  
　　“放心吧，我想赫敏也选了跟魁地奇有关的礼物。”哈利好笑地回答道，从缓慢减少的礼物堆里挑出了赫敏的礼物，“根据我对她的了解，这也可能是本书。”  
　　他的教父甚至还没来得及将礼物放到他的大腿上，泰迪便扑向礼物，撕起了鲜绿色的包装纸。  
　　“说对了。”看着泰迪撕掉足够的包装纸，里面露出了两本童话书，哈利如此说道。  
　　“呜哦。”泰迪咕哝着拍起第一本书上的一幅小狗图片。  
　　“那是小狗狗，对。”哈利一边赞同，一边将剩下的包装纸撕掉，“看来现在我们每晚就要看点东西了，嗯？”  
　　“啊！”泰迪笑着同意道；眼睛转为了金黄色。  
　　“我准备礼物有些过火了。”当哈利盯着那一套由六个礼物组合而成，全部用草绿色的纸包装着的礼物时，纳西莎承认道。  
　　“好吧，我觉得泰迪可不会抱怨。”哈利咯咯一笑，将第一个盒子递给泰迪。  
　　盒子与泰迪差不多大小，在这个小男孩努力爬起来时，他恼怒地呼了一口气，而德拉科则扶着他的背，以免他摔到。泰迪站直了身体，活力十足地扑向盒子，兴高采烈地撕起了包装纸。  
　　盒子里是一只系着红领结的白色泰迪熊。哈利用手指摸了摸它的爪子，他发现它的毛不可思议得柔软，而泰迪似乎也同意他的想法，他紧紧地环着熊的脖子，将它抱在怀里。  
　　“快看，纳西莎阿姨给你买了只多漂亮的熊啊。”哈利柔声说道，而泰迪哈哈大笑。  
　　“羞羞！”他一边说一边后仰着屁股着地，而熊则被他抱在怀里。  
　　泰迪熊可谓是大赢家，因为泰迪拒绝放开它；甚至用能撕更多的纸来诱惑他，他也不为所动，最终，是德拉科和哈利打开了剩下的礼物。  
　　纳西莎送的其他礼物是衣服：几件草绿色、天蓝色和浅紫色的毛衣和T恤；几条黑色和白色的裤子；一件薄夹克和三套睡衣。  
　　安多米达的礼物是几套玩具：如果将相同颜色拼在一起就会发光的积木；如果使用正确的咒语便可以骑着走的火车，以及按照正确的方式拼凑便可以拼出一幅小狗图案的拼图。  
　　在最后一件礼物拆开后不久，泰迪便睡着了；兴奋了一整天，他也精疲力尽了。  
　　“我把他抱到床上去。”哈利一边小声说着，一边小心翼翼确保不会打扰到他地将睡着的孩子从沙发上抱起，“不管怎样，他现在该小睡一会儿了。”  
　　安多米达点点头：“我们把这里稍稍收拾一下。”她喃喃道。  
　　哈利微微一笑，默默地离开房间，他将泰迪抱在怀里，而泰迪则抱着它的泰迪熊。他的教子仍然抓着小熊的爪子，攒成一个小小的拳头；显然他还不打算放开它。  
　　午后，天开始淅淅沥沥地下起雨来。当哈利打开房门的时候，雨滴落在窗户上的声音弥漫了整个卧室。乌云掩日，天空灰蒙蒙的一片；暗淡的天色并不会打扰泰迪的睡眠。尽管如此，哈利还是将窗帘关上了些许，毕竟英国的天气总不会一成不变。  
　　做完一切，他迅速穿过房间来到泰迪的床边，缓缓躬身将男孩放到床垫上。泰迪猛地拍了拍他的嘴唇，转了转头，但他并没有醒过来，哈利费了一番功夫，才终于将泰迪熊放到了床的右上角上；那是让在泰迪醒过来时一眼就能看到的距离，同时又不会近到倒下来能砸到他的脸。  
　　“生日快乐，泰迪。”哈利微笑着低声道，他轻轻抚了抚泰迪前额的深棕色额发。他抬起头，静静地凝望挂在泰迪床头上的照片。  
　　那是莱姆斯与唐克斯为数不多的合影中的一张；他们的手臂彼此缠绕，面带微笑。在哈利看向她时，唐克斯冲他挥了挥手，哈利的微笑化成了沉思。  
　　“我会好好照顾他的，我保证。”他轻声低语。  
　　莱姆斯和唐克斯再没有活着抚养儿子的机会了，但哈利知道他们会一直与泰迪在一起。  
　　毕竟爱你的人，绝不会真正地离开。  
* * *  
　　慵懒的手指微不可察地在他的后颈勾画着；当手指划过敏感的部位时，细密的灼热翻涌，颤栗沿着脊柱窜走。  
　　柔和的微风吹拂，窗帘微颤；夏日的暖热在房内弥漫，房里的人也懒洋洋的，在刚刚的运动之后，他们连一根指头都不想动。小鸟高声鸣叫，歌声丰富了这个夜晚。  
　　其中一个动了动腿，皱巴巴的被单沙沙作响；他用膝盖摩擦着。手指的动作停止了，悠闲地搭在后腰；温暖的印记。  
　　“绝对比去年的生日更棒。”德拉科低声说着打破了彼此间的沉默，而据他上一次说话已是一小时前的事了。  
　　他的嘴角勾起一丝淡淡的微笑，他转过头，双眼微阖地看着这个金发男人：“希望如此，毕竟去年的简直糟糕透顶。”他昏昏欲睡地咕哝道。他舒服得一动不动；一小时的运动让他精疲力尽，酸软无力，但同样心满意足。  
　　今天他们与泰迪和安多米达一起庆祝了德拉科19岁的生日。安多米达带着泰迪在几个小时前离开了，今晚泰迪将在她那里过夜。哈利与德拉科则一边躲避着纳西莎若有所思的视线和卢修斯疑神疑鬼的目光，来到了金发男人的卧室。  
　　“学校快放假了。”德拉科说道。他的头发乱蓬蓬的，刘海几乎遮住了他的右眼。  
　　哈利眨眨眼，突如其来的话题让他有些猝不及防：“嗯，我知道。”他回答道，手撑着自己的下巴，“我要参加罗恩和赫敏的毕业典礼。你不去么？”  
　　德拉科没有理会他的问题，反倒小心翼翼地发问：“他们知道我们的事么？”  
　　黑发男人缓缓地呼出一口气，凝视那对警惕的银灰色眸子：“赫敏知道。”他最终回答道，“在我明确对你的感觉的时候，就跟她说了。”  
　　“然后她至今都还没有冲到我这个拉着你堕落的人面前，给我来一个魔咒？”德拉科弱弱地冷嘲道——哈利猜测不出这是出于忧虑还是疲惫。  
　　“她只是希望我幸福。”哈利叹着气，懒懒地耸了耸肩。当一段回忆浮出脑海，他好笑地说道，“而且，如果她真打算教训你，她更可能一拳捶你脸上。”  
　　“哈，真好笑啊，波特。”德拉科皱着眉，显然他也回忆起了同一件事，“不过她是唯一知情的？”  
　　绿色的眸子眨了眨，哈利转身躺下，双眼目不转睛地看着躺在自己身边的金发男人——他打定主意不往下瞟，以免分心：“对，是的。要是她给罗恩说了，我马上就会知道的。”他干巴巴地回答道。他顿了顿，接着又心有所想地说道，“我想安多米达可能已经感觉到了。你父母呢？”  
　　“他们不知道。”德拉科说道，抽出垫在哈利后颈的手，放到他的腹部。  
　　他的触摸如此贴近腹股沟，他的心不禁砰砰直跳，手指抖了抖，然后放松下来：“真的？我觉得他们已经知道了。”  
　　“梅林，但愿不会，因为那太尴尬了。”德拉科呢喃着皱起脸，“我猜，我妈可能隐约地发现了。我还没跟他们说呢。至于我爸，他只是有原则地讨厌你罢了。”  
　　“厌恶都是相互的。”哈利冷冷地反驳，对于自己承认这点，没有丝毫迟疑。战争虽然结束了，但哈利与卢修斯之间发生了太多事，黑发男人就没考虑过要喜欢他。他可以对那个中年男人彬彬有礼，这只是因为他是德拉科的父亲，不过这已经是他的极限。  
　　“你打算告诉你的朋友们吗？”  
　　“为什么不？”哈利惊讶地问道，深深地皱眉，“还是说你不想我那么做？”  
　　银灰色的眼睛移开了视线，凝望着天花板：“我还以为你打算继续保持地下情。”他生硬地回答道。  
　　哈利皱着眉，转身侧躺；他的左手自德拉科的胸前徘徊至他的右侧，“我为什么会有那种想法？”他疑惑地问道，“就算别人知道了，我也不在乎啊。”  
　　浅色的眼眸小心翼翼地盯着他：“公众会不满。”  
　　“我什么时候在乎过公众的意愿？”哈利翻了个白眼怒道，“他们可没权对我的生活指手画脚。如果他们敢反对，那就让他们有多远滚多远吧。”  
　　“当无可避免的风暴降临到我们身上时，希望你还能记住你的话。”德拉科喃喃道，然而哈利感觉到，在他的抚摸下，他放松了，那对红唇也淡淡地笑了起来。  
　　“我不在乎。”哈利重复道，在他湿漉漉的裸肩上飞速地亲吻了一下，“如果你愿意，你可以跟我一起去参加毕业典礼，如果到时我们一起去，我们就告诉罗恩。”  
　　“只怕到时要大打出手了。”德拉科冷静地预测道，“韦斯莱肯定会勃然大怒。”  
　　“每次你嘲笑他，罗恩有不勃然大怒的时候吗？”哈利冷冷地问道，“可别告诉我，你不想看看当我们告诉他时，他会是什么表情。”  
　　“好吧，我不得不承认，黄鼠狼到时候的表情肯定特别好笑。”德拉科沉思着；双眼闪烁着欢快的光芒，“想象一下当黄鼠狼得知她把你推给了谁时的表情，我就想笑。”  
　　“这就是报复了。”哈利颤抖一下，摇了摇头。  
　　“她自找的。”德拉科坚持道，翻身将哈利压倒在床上。他的双手撑在哈利的双颊两侧，缓缓俯身；金色的发丝挠得脸颊发痒，“所以几周之后，我们就要公之于众？”  
　　“做好准备吧。”哈利微笑着伸手环住德拉科光裸的背部，抚摸着他突出的肩胛骨。  
　　德拉科勾了勾嘴角，与他交换一个轻柔的吻，舌头顽皮地追寻着轻微红肿的软肉。当他们分开时，一抹算计的光芒闪过银灰色的眼眸。  
　　“怎么了？”哈利呼着气，分开双腿支起德拉科的身子。  
　　“或许我们应该先跟告诉我爸妈。”德拉科微微地皱着脸回答道，“如果我妈从别人那里听说，她会不高兴的。”  
　　哈利顿了顿，他意识到金发男人是正确的，他不禁拉下脸。如果纳西莎是从流言蜚语中才得知自己儿子正在与哈利谈恋爱的话，她肯定会很生气。他的思绪又从纳西莎联系到安多米达，他撅了噘嘴。或许也应该先告诉那位年迈的女士自己与德拉科正在恋爱。并不是说他与安多米达之间就像德拉科与他的双亲那样亲密，只是他觉得最好能让她知道。  
　　这也能降低与她不期而遇的风险。  
　　“这计划不赖。”哈利同意道，他环住德拉科的脖子，又将他拉了下来，“不过在那之前，我想先做别的。”  
　　德拉科笑起来：“有时候你的想法真是太棒了，波特。”他吸了口气，然后他们的双唇再一次触碰在一起，夜晚在他们纠缠的四肢、喘息的呻吟与柔和的笑声中静静流逝。  
* * *  
　　“放轻松，一切都会好起来的。”哈利呢喃道，他正了正泰迪头上的浅蓝色帽子，以免他被强烈的日光直射。小男孩坐在他的大腿上，睁大了眼睛注视着前方的学生们，那些学生正等着上台领学位证。  
　　罗恩的眼睛落在他们身上咧嘴一笑，然后他注意到德拉科坐在哈利身边，随即拉下了脸。  
　　“说得容易。”德拉科一脸怒容地厉声道。  
　　“会顺利的。”哈利坚持道，压着德拉科的膝盖以示安慰，“相信我，如果我能通过你父母的审查，那么你也可以在这次集会中幸存。”  
　　“我父母可没那么糟糕。”德拉科皱着眉头反驳道，不过他仍然没有挥开哈利的手；而是将自己的手也覆了上去。  
　　“你父亲之所以没给我下咒只不过是因为他的魔杖被限制了而已。”哈利直截了当地反驳道。  
　　卢修斯不是非常满意德拉科的恋爱对象，这种说法未免太过轻描淡写。当时他的手指抽搐，手都已经放到了魔杖上，然后他似乎意识到，即使他拔出魔杖，他也没能力诅咒哈利。  
　　理所当然，黑发巫师也不会给他下咒的机会。然而卢修斯冲出房间前瞪他的那一眼却足够显而易见。  
　　“是的，但是我妈喜欢你。”德拉科噘着嘴说道。  
　　“喜欢可能有些太过了，不过是的，她似乎没有给我下咒的打算。”哈利哼了一声，摇了摇头。  
　　纳西莎的反应很平静，仿佛她早就知道哈利和她儿子会发生点什么。如果是这样的话，他不会感到惊讶。她当时说，她同意他们的关系，而且还用同样的口吻，漫不经心地告诉哈利她的魔杖没有任何限制，所以如果他聪明的话就不要蓄意伤害她儿子，然后她安详地微笑着亲吻了他们的脸颊。  
　　哈利对她既敬且畏。  
　　“妈！”泰迪不停地指着赫敏牙牙学语，后者正走上讲台，她灿烂地笑着，脸颊红彤彤地从麦格校长手中接过她的学位证。  
　　哈利收回压着德拉科膝盖的手，帮着泰迪用他的小手鼓掌，周围掌声雷动。  
　　绿色的眼眸与那对忧心忡忡的灰色眼眸对视，哈利迅速侧身亲了亲德拉科的脸颊：“我保证会没事的。”他咕哝着靠到自己的椅背上，看着下一位学生——一个暗金色头发的女孩走上讲台。  
　　“一派胡言。”德拉科压低声音说道，然而他却在接下来的毕业典礼上一直默默无语。  
　　在最后一个学生——布雷斯·赞比尼离开讲台后，麦格校长走上前来，嘴角含笑地注视着人群。  
　　“我知道你们都迫不及待想要庆祝了，所以我也不打算浪费你们的时间。”她说道，然后有几个人笑了起来，“长话短说，祝你们好运，而且希望你们的努力会收获成功！”  
　　人群爆发了欢呼声，几个毕业生将帽子抛进了空中；有些人甚至疯狂地上蹿下跳，兴奋的笑声洋溢。  
　　“来吧，直面惨淡的人生。”哈利咧嘴一笑，一手拉着德拉科，一手抱起泰迪。他与德拉科十指交缠，金发男人异常安静，他拖着沉重的步伐在人群中穿梭，寻找那一头属于罗恩的红发。  
　　在哈利和德拉科终于摆脱人群时，罗恩与赫敏已经被韦斯莱一家团团围住了。莫丽把罗恩压在自己的胸前又哭又笑——她的脸红得像只番茄，罗恩则不自在地弓着身。亚瑟站在她身边，自豪地冲自己的小儿子笑着。金妮抱了赫敏一下，然后芙蓉亲了亲赫敏的脸。比尔和乔治笑得前仰后合，砰砰地拍打罗恩的背。  
　　赫敏是最先发现哈利的人，她小脸发光地笑着，然后她跑向他，一边环住他的脖子，一边留心着别压到泰迪。  
　　“哈利！你来了！”她笑道；身体兴奋地颤抖。  
　　杂乱的驼棕色头发飞了他一脸，他惊呼着，随即她微微后退羞涩地笑起来。  
　　“我当然要来；为什么不？”他咯咯笑着，在她的脸颊上吻了一下，“恭喜你，赫敏。你能毕业是毋庸置疑的。”他眨着眼打趣道。  
　　她生气地锤了一下他的胳膊，但脸上的笑容却没有褪去：“哦闭嘴。”她抱怨道，然后那对暖棕色的眼眸落到了他们交汇的双手上，她扬扬眉。  
　　“准备出柜了？”她柔声问道，又在蹒跚学步的孩子拍她手臂的时候，心不在焉地冲泰迪微微一笑。  
　　“如果不是，我们也不会一起出现在这里了。”德拉科讽刺地说着，收紧了与哈利交缠的手指。  
　　她张了张嘴，然后被发现了哈利而走过来的罗恩打断了。  
　　“哈利！真高兴见到你，伙计！”他喊了一声，然后他非常滑稽地猛地僵住了，他双眼圆瞪，脸色泛白，他看到了德拉科以及他们交缠的双手。  
　　“罗恩，你怎么像个傻瓜一样站在那里？”金妮惊讶地问道，她靠近了几步，然后也同样猛地停住了，她也看到了那个与哈利一起参加毕业典礼的人。  
　　“德拉科和我已经在一起三个月了。”哈利说道，其实那对韦斯莱兄妹脸上如同双生子一般的震惊表情真的没让他觉得特别好笑，“我想今天是个告诉你们的好时机。惊喜！”  
　　“微妙，哈利，真微妙。”德拉科翻了个白眼喃喃道，然而哈利还是在罗恩和金妮不约而同地语无伦次的时候，瞥见了德拉科脸上得意洋洋的笑容。  
　　他耸耸肩，一边沉着冷静地等待罗恩和金妮以他们的状态夸张地总结最糟糕的结果，一边让泰迪抓着他的T恤，后者则张大着嘴望着这群越来越愤怒的韦斯莱一家。  
　　也许他应该早一点告诉罗恩他与德拉科的关系。然而，他思索着把德拉科拉近了些，在那些没有充斥着好友诘问的日子里，他与德拉科真的相处得很好。这三个月来，他们有机会在不同的环境中相互适应，并尝试着弄清楚有哪些改变了，有哪些没有改变。  
　　这三个月以来，他们一直享受着彼此的陪伴。他们在一起消磨时间，从不顾虑他人的想法。他们已经习惯了彼此之间越来越近的距离，适应了这种新的羁绊。  
　　首先，哈利需要更多时间来做好坦诚的准备，其次，对于没有早一些告知朋友这一点，即使是盛怒的罗恩也无法令他感到后悔。  
　　罗恩最终会接受哈利现在与德拉科在一起了的事实，哈利对此非常肯定。  
　　只是在那之前，他得留意他们的魔杖。现在，哈利狡猾地笑起来，他有新的方法来分散德拉科的注意力。  
　　除非必要，他可不屑采用那些新的手段——或者说，是在那些不必要的时候。  
* * *  
　　“德拉科？我收到你的信了。”哈利双腿落地，高声喊道。他把T恤撩到胸前脱去，闷热的温度他皱了皱脸。走廊另一头的窗户仍然大敞着，炎热的空气闯了进来。  
　　夏季似乎仍然没有远离英国；此时已是九月中旬了，但却如同八月中旬那般艳阳高照。从没有哪一个夏天需要哈利使用那么多次清凉咒。  
　　收到德拉科叫他来庄园的短讯之后，他来到了马尔福庄园。哈利并不确定该期待些什么，但他还是先飞去了安多米达家，问她今天或许还包括今晚是否愿意照顾泰迪。  
　　她同意了，迫不及待地想与自己的孙子度过更多的时间，所以他打包好泰迪的东西，将他带去了安多米达家，然后哈利飞去了马尔福庄园。在他踉跄着从壁炉里走出来的时候，家养小精灵迎接了他，并用尖细的嗓音告诉他德拉科在自己的卧室等他。  
　　德拉科的卧室位于庄园的深处，是距离最远的一间房。在他决定搬去别处之前，那里能保有他的隐私。  
　　静默包裹着他；大理石的地板被厚重的地毯遮掩，跫音几不可闻。他走入走廊深处，斑斓闪烁的事物引起了他的注意，他垂头，猛地停下脚步。  
　　他惊讶睁大双眼，玫瑰花瓣装饰着地毯铺成了一条通道。纯白的地毯上深珊瑚色的玫瑰熠熠生辉，他俯身从地板上拾起一枚花瓣。指间的触感柔软异常，玫瑰的芳香扑鼻而来。他松开花瓣，让它重新飘回地面，他再次起身，视线随着玫瑰花道延伸。  
　　“真是个满脑子浪漫的人。”他嘴里咕哝着缓缓沿着花道前行，心砰砰直跳；好奇与期待在他心中翻涌。  
　　玫瑰引领他来到德拉科卧室，房门紧闭，哈利停留一会儿，按下门把，悄无声息地打开了门。地板同样铺上了玫瑰花瓣，花道通往德拉科的床。几枚花瓣散落在白色的枕头上，哈利走近房间；心里七上八下。  
　　余光瞥见了一抹动静，哈利转过身：“我开始怀疑你到什么时候才会放弃鲜花了。”他轻声说道，而德拉科自信地笑着，手指转动着一朵玫瑰。  
　　“哈利，你知道珊瑚玫瑰的花语么？”德拉科一本正经地问道。他随意地挥了挥魔杖，黑发巫师身后的门便关了起来。  
　　“领路？”哈利猜道；突然，他的手微微冒汗，脑子里闪过一个可笑的念头，随即他意识到无论如何自己的衣着似乎不太得体。  
　　“猜的好，不过，错。”德拉科咯咯笑着走向他；双眼微光闪烁。他停在哈利身前几步，用玫瑰拍了拍哈利的脸；丝滑柔嫩的花瓣让他有点发痒。“还记得我们一周前的谈话吗?”  
　　“哪次谈话……”哈利戛然而止，他确实地想起金发巫师所指的是什么谈话时，双颊发烫，“哦。”  
　　玫瑰花瓣忽然就有了全新的意义。  
　　“珊瑚意味着欲望。”德拉科低声道，拿着玫瑰滑落到哈利的脖子，“我觉得这个颜色很合适，你不觉得吗？”  
　　“你想……现在？”哈利扬高声音，羞得满脸通红。  
　　“如果你愿意的话。”德拉科的另一只手沿着哈利的肩膀，顺流而下来到他的手臂，勾起一缕细长的热度，“不会有人打扰我们；我保证。除非你不想……”  
　　“不，我想！”哈利脱口而出，然后清了清嗓子,无视德拉科的笑，“你想，你懂得，怎么开始？”  
　　“从吻你开始似乎不错的样子，嗯？”  
　　哈利确定自己现在肯定红得像只番茄：“听起来似乎是个好主意，是的。”他几乎要为自己体面的回答谢天谢地地高叫，在他更尴尬之前，德拉科吻住他的唇，堵住了他的话。  
　　双唇坚持不懈地紧压着，偷偷溜出的唇舔弄他的唇瓣，挥之不去的尴尬几乎使他溺毙，他屈服了，他环住德拉科的双肩，将他拉近，头歪向一侧，令双唇更加贴合。  
　　他们跌跌撞撞地向着床踱去，双唇仍然紧贴，却一次都没有真正跌倒，这可真是相当奇迹。哈利先坐到床上，身子微微弹起又落下，他一边拉着德拉科倾身，一边蹬掉自己的鞋，他们的双唇分开，稍稍喘息。他们倒在床上，模模糊糊地发出一声“砰”响，德拉科的唇吸吮着哈利耳下的肌肤，留下浅浅的瘀痕，哈利的兴致已经完全被挑起了。  
　　双手顺着他的T恤往下，抓着下沿将它拉高。“得把这个脱掉。”德拉科气喘吁吁地说着，微微起身。  
　　“我也正有此意。”哈利喘道，急急忙忙地把T恤脱掉，扔到地板上。  
　　德拉科咧嘴一笑，也把自己的衬衫脱了下来，扔到了哈利的T恤旁。之前整洁的发型现在已经杂乱无章，哈利的手指情不自禁地穿梭其中，柔软的发丝自他的指尖划过。  
　　德拉科再次躬身，当他温热的皮肤触碰到哈利时，哈利咬着唇吸了口气；金发男人插入他的双腿之间，他们的下身隔着裤子摩擦着。他们缓了缓，银灰色的眼眸直视翠绿的双瞳，双唇再一次彼此相贴，他们的双手在彼此的前胸探索，紧致的肌肉在抚摸下渐渐松弛。  
　　当左边的乳首被弯曲的手指轻拧时，黑发男人逸出一声柔软的呻吟，强烈的快感充斥他的神经。没有人能比他做得好，哈利轻轻将身上的男人推开少许，咬住他浅粉色的乳首，舌尖滑过尖端；他的舌尖感到它硬了起来，他听到德拉科轻声呻吟，手指也抓住了他的头发，他微微一笑。他的左手拂过他平坦的小腹，手指或轻或重地夹住德拉科右边的乳首，逗弄爱抚直到它挺立起来。  
　　他的头发被猛地一拽，逼得他不得不往后退了退，他尚未来得及开口，一对渴求的双唇便覆了上来，灵活的舌头与他的缠在一起，他闷哼起来；心中积蓄的愉悦向着四肢奔流发散。  
　　他们倒在床上，双手毫无耐性地拉着他的裤子，与拉链搏斗。绿眸男人哈哈一笑，他的魔力升腾，刺痛了他的皮肤，然后他突然意识到一阵微风吹拂着他光裸的大腿，白皙的皮肤与他深色的皮肤贴在了一起。  
　　德拉科在哈利的脖子上吸出一个崭新的吻印，他垂眸一看，眨了眨眼，笑起来：“好吧，我想这也行。”他呢喃道，手指拂过哈利的身侧，饶有兴致地看着哈利扭动的模样。  
　　“有点痒，哈利？”德拉科得意洋洋地笑道，这个新发现显然令他十分开怀。  
　　“重点，否则我就把你踹下床。”哈利咒骂了一句，而德拉科则哈哈大笑着，却仍然默许了，那些轻柔的仿佛挠痒痒一般的触碰变得坚定而强烈，手指流连忘返地爱抚哈利的胸腹。  
　　哈利亲了亲德拉科的脖子，微微低头，沿着脖颈的曲线一路往下亲吻，他的唇停留在金发男人的锁骨上，舔弄起来，他轻轻地咬了一口，白皙的肌肤绽放了一抹鲜红色。  
　　他们身上只剩内裤，彼此一触即发，他们的亲吻激烈灼热，激情洋溢；急促的喘息在静谧的房间里回荡。他们的双手在彼此身上翩然起舞，轻拢慢捻；指甲在胸部与后背留下浅浅的红丝。他们的臀抵在一起摇摆，内裤在高昂的兴致下摇摇欲坠。呻吟与喘息连绵不绝；肌肤因泛起的汗水而湿滑。他们都燥热难耐，但谁都不愿停下，一心只想靠得近一点，再近一点。  
　　“准备好了么？”轻声的呢喃自德拉科微微红肿的双唇逸出，哈利头晕目眩，并未开口回答，只是点了点头。  
　　德拉科起身，流畅地脱掉哈利的内裤，扔到了地板上，随后也跟着脱掉自己的内裤，扔了出去。腹股沟相撞的瞬间，两人齐齐高声呻吟，兴奋的火花在哈利体内流窜。  
　　德拉科取下床头的魔杖，变出了一只小瓶，落在哈利的腰侧。瓶盖打开，瓶中逸出了一丝淡淡的甜味，德拉科将三只手指伸入瓶中。当他取回手指时，指尖被覆上了一层光滑透明的凝胶，银灰色的眼眸向哈利请示。  
　　哈利的心猛烈地跳动着，他歪着头，将双腿大大敞开。他的屁股下垫着枕头，德拉科则压在他身上，手指滑过他的臀缝。沾了凝胶的指尖打着圈，滑进了一些。手指微微抽出一点，又再一次抚慰式地打起圈。这一次，当手指探入的时候，它进得更深了，这种诡异的被侵入的感觉令哈利绷紧了身体，屏住呼吸；他的手指紧紧抓住了床单。  
　　“没事的，放轻松就好。”德拉科呢喃着，再次亲吻哈利；他的另一只手滑了上来，轻抚哈利的脸颊，“我保证我会让你舒服的。”那对鲜红的唇轻吐爱语，哈利吐出一口气，勉强自己放松。  
　　手指进得更深了，在某处轻擦而过，哈利颤抖了一下，但他尚未弄清那是什么滋味，德拉科的手指已经往外抽去。德拉科用手指来往抽插了数次，然后加入了第二根手指。两根手指令进入变得困难，德拉科停下动作，哈利再次紧张起来。局促不安的哈利不知是该让他拿出去还是让他继续往里探，他全神贯注地呼吸，缓缓地放松自己。随着手指的深入，当它们再次触碰到那一点时，哈利高声喘息。  
　　“德……德拉科。”他闭紧双眼喘道，体内疾驰的快慰令他颤抖不已，情难自已地呜咽出声。  
　　“啊，我还在想我要到什么时候才能找到呢。”德拉科有些自鸣得意地轻声道。  
　　碧绿的眼眸猛地睁开，哈利特别想狠狠抽那个自以为是的金发男人一巴掌，然而他的身体却因为一直在那处徘徊的手指而兴奋地颤抖。  
　　第三根手指也加入了，此时变得比两根手指时更困难；扩展的灼热与快感相持不下，在他的静脉中追逐打闹，德拉科深深地吻着他，分散他的注意力。当三根手指强烈地挤压那一点时，他喘息着，内心充盈着诡异的满足感。愉悦激增，眼前闪过白光，他弓起身子，用含糊不清的语调呼唤德拉科的名字。  
　　“靠！”他睁开双眼，急喘着，身体在高潮的余韵中颤抖。他大汗淋漓，乌黑的刘海黏在他的前额，四肢无力，他上气不接下气地凝望德拉科，而后者也睁大了眼睛，凝视着他。  
　　手指抽了出去，他口中不禁逸出呜咽，感到一丝莫名的空虚。德拉科躺在哈利的双腿间，手指轻抚他的腰腹，哈利急促地抽了一口气。  
　　德拉科俯下身，金色的头发在他脸上投上一层阴影，仿佛捕猎者。迎着他不加掩饰饥渴的眼神，哈利仿佛变成了无助的祈祷者。  
　　“觉不觉得我能再让你去一次？”德拉科问道，嗓音低沉喑哑。  
　　哈利甚至连反驳的心思都没来得及想到——他的大脑一团浆糊，根本无法完成那样的壮举——德拉科封住他的唇，与他唇齿相缠，手指掐住他的屁股。一只手抬起他的大腿绕到德拉科的腰上，黑发男人暴露无遗。  
　　哈利的双眸猛地睁开——他什么时候闭眼的？——他感到德拉科靠上了他的屁股，一时有些手足无措。银灰色的眼眸直视着他，德拉科心无旁骛地凝视他——他的感情如此强烈，哈利甚至想要别开视线，但他也无法抑制自己凝望他的渴望——他臀部前顶，压了进来。  
　　他进得越来越深，然后突然停了下来；他急促的呼吸扫过哈利的唇。哈利几乎一动不动，随着每一次的痉挛与颤抖，他都能感到尖锐的疼痛，他尝试着适应首次被填满的新鲜感。他感到了满足，如此满足，完全被金发男人包围的满足，他的呼吸很浅，双眼盯着天花板，他试图理性地看待体内不断刺激着神经的快感；他的手指紧紧地抓着床单。  
　　“哈利？还好吗？”德拉科抽着气问道；声音里含着一丝关切。  
　　困在金发男人身下的哈利动了动喉咙，眨眨眼，有些不知所措的无助：“我……”他戛然而止，不知该如何描述自己的感受。  
　　“疼么？”德拉科眉头微蹙，有些沮丧地问道；嘴唇抿成一条细线。  
　　哈利激动地伸手，用食指抚平他的眉毛，迟疑地笑着说道：“有点。”他还是承认了，因为他知道自己不能说谎。不能对德拉科说谎。他深吸一口气，逼着自己放松下来。他的手臂环住德拉科的肩膀，手指扣住他强壮的背，“但是你可以动。我希望你动。”他强势地说道。  
　　是的，现在是有点疼，但他相信德拉科会让他舒服起来。  
　　那对银灰色的眼眸中的强烈情感从未动摇——这也是哈利第一次发现，在靠近他虹膜的地方确实有个蓝色的小斑点——德拉科缓缓退出，双眼注视着哈利脸上每一次微小的抽动。他再一次前送，他的动作现在变得更加平稳了。随着数次抽插，哈利开始尝试着去享受，灼烧感令他产生了一种奇怪的满足。  
　　红肿的唇贴上他的，他回以激烈的吻，突然的插入令他颤栗，快感游走，他扬声喘息。  
　　“找到了。”德拉科气喘吁吁地挪动着，调整角度再一次用力地撞向那一点，哈利体内又再次激起快感。  
　　“噢靠。”他呻吟着，指甲深陷在德拉科白皙的皮肤里，被他在那一点来往撞击，他几乎溺毙在源源不断的快感之中。  
　　他已经高潮过一次，但没过多久便再一次兴致昂扬了起来；德拉科的气味环绕着他，他们的亲吻开始变得马虎和不协调，灼热的呼吸在他们移动时扫过脸颊，脚趾卷曲着扣住了床单。德拉科的右手抓住哈利的左手，十指交缠压到了哈利脑袋旁的枕头上。  
　　“我……我快了。”德拉科呻吟着，双眼紧闭，汗珠沿着他的脸颊滚落。  
　　“我……我也是。”哈利一边粗喘，一边结结巴巴地说道，德拉科毫不留情的抽插从未停止，从未缓和，快感在他体内积聚。  
　　“靠，哈利！”德拉科呻吟着，胯部颤抖着停止撞击，手指攒紧了哈利的手指。  
　　只是手指轻轻的触碰，哈利便轻易地得到了第二次高潮，这比第一次更加强烈，他的理智难以承载过量的愉悦，他呻吟着，颤抖着，搂紧了德拉科。  
　　一时，房间里满溢着他们响亮粗犷的喘息；心脏在胸腔里狂跳，他们在试图找回自己的风度。德拉科抽身而去，哈利皱了皱眉，他实在太敏感了，即使只是轻轻地挪动双腿，也感到一阵剧痛，不过当金发男人在他身侧躺下，将他抱在怀里时，他并没有拒绝。  
　　他精疲力尽，疲惫不堪，汗流浃背，浑身湿黏，四肢酸软无力，比起其他任何时候，此时的他更加一丝不挂，更加脆弱不堪。他深深爱着这每一分每一秒。  
　　“不后悔？”德拉科咕哝道，嘴唇懒懒地擦过哈利的肩膀。  
　　他转过头，一片花瓣恰好落在他们两人中间，他微微一笑，从未有过的轻松愉快：“不后悔。”他低声说道，他们的双唇缓缓靠近，轻柔地接吻，然后他们进入了梦乡。  
　　他们相拥着平静地入睡，金色与黑色的发丝交缠在一起。  
* * *  
　　“我要送你一朵花。”德拉科咕哝着，将一朵有着层层叠叠的红色花瓣的花放在了哈利赤裸的胸上。  
　　哈利拾起花，轻柔地抚摸花瓣，嗅了嗅甜蜜的花香：“这是什么花？”他好奇地问道，眯着眼看向德拉科。说真的，他该把眼镜戴上的。  
　　“这是菊花。”德拉科一边回答，一边认真地打量他。  
　　“这是什么意思？”  
　　微肿的双唇勾起一抹轻柔的微笑：“你为什么不自己想呢？”  
　　哈利拿着花，开始翻书，他每动一下就皱一下眉；他隐隐作痛的后腰不断地提醒着他，如果他不愿安多米达知晓昨晚他与金发男人都干了些什么好事的话，他就得使用止痛魔药。  
　　“啊，红菊。”他咕哝着，终于在书里找到了这种花，“哦。”  
　　他惊讶地将视线从书移到了花上，一阵眼花缭乱，暖流在他的胸腔四溢，他咧着嘴傻笑起来，手指捻着那朵红色的花，只觉得幸福得快要爆炸。  
　　红菊与玫瑰有许多相似之处，它的花语是“我爱你”。


	7. 勿忘我与常夏石竹

　　“你这是认真的？”哈利一边将信将疑地问，一边将盛有冰镇茶的玻璃杯放到桌上。  
　　麦格校长双手合拢放在几页纸上，浅浅地露出一抹愉快的微笑：“对，我是认真想聘请你。否则我就不会叫你来这里了。我为什么不该认真？”  
　　“我没有学位证。我甚至没参加考试。”他挠着后脑勺说道。  
　　“现在他开始注意规矩了。”斯内普阴郁地呢喃道。在哈利走进校长办公室时，那个男人正在看一本旧书，然而比起看书，他似乎更喜欢听墙角。  
　　“不过你可是最擅长黑魔法防御术的人之一，这些年我们都看在眼里。”麦格校长平静地无视了斯内普的抱怨，如此反驳道。  
　　哈利有种感觉，每当那个中年男人是那种情绪的时候，她往往会无视他。  
　　“而且经过你的教导，你协会里的所有学生几乎都在战争中幸存了。”她继续道，声音变得严肃起来，“那证明你有教学的才能。”  
　　“我不知道。”他一边迟疑地说，一边用手指敲着扶手椅，“我从没真的想过要站在讲台上授课。我甚至都没打算教邓布利多军的成员们……是赫敏劝服我的。”  
　　“你不必现在就做决定。”她向他保证道，阳光自窗户倾泻而下，她的眼镜闪闪发光，“离新学年还有几个月时间。之所以我会给你职位邀约，是因为我相信你的教学才能……更重要的是，你确实知道该怎么教。”  
　　看着他困惑的表情，她挖苦地说道：“两年前，魔法部推荐了一个人来做这个职位，我同意了，因为我很难找到人来填补空缺。不幸的是，那个人空有知识……好吧，他似乎掌握了理论方面的知识，但在实操时，学生们都表示很难学会。”她轻轻地叹了口气，掀了掀嘴皮子，“我知道现在战争已经结束，我也希望他们不会有使用黑魔法防御术的一天，但我希望在必要时，他们能好好保护自己。你是最合适教导他们防御术的人。”  
　　“我会考虑的。”他保证道，“毕竟我还得考虑泰迪。”  
　　“当然。”她赞同道，“慢慢想，我明白的。你只要在八月的第二周前告诉我你的最终答复就好了。”  
　　“倘若你仰仗一个连学位都没有的人，我们的教育就完蛋了。”肖像画中的某一位冷笑着说道，那是一个留着浓密胡须的老人；他机警的双眼疑神疑鬼地瞪着哈利。  
　　“好吧，可正是在这个学分不足的人的帮助之下，巫师世界才得救的，所以我想学分在现实前面根本毫无意义。”哈利冲着这位前校长微微一笑，高兴地还击道。  
　　男人瞪得更厉害了，然而他并没有还嘴，哈利转身看向麦格校长：“我会尽快让你知道我的决定。”他说道。  
　　“谢谢你，波特。”  
　　他们握了握手——斯内普若有所思的视线令他如坐针毡——哈利走下楼梯，怪兽状的滴水嘴缓缓移到一边让他通过。天朗气清，惠风和畅，学生们分分走出了宿舍，懒洋洋地躺在湖边和森林里，一些正与伙伴们叽叽喳喳地吵闹，一些则心不在焉地学习着，他们的书本摊开着，摆在他们身前的草地上。此时仍是上课时间，哈利在经过教室时，听到了宾斯教授正在枯燥泛味地讲解第一次哥布林战争的声音。  
　　几幅画欢快地冲他打着招呼；有些巫师冲他脱帽致敬，有些女巫则一边冲他挥手，一边咯咯直笑。在他与麦格校长会面之前，他跟差点没头的尼克聊了一会儿。在他离开之前，鬼魂喋喋不休地跟他八卦了一些霍格沃茨发生的事，还试图阻止了皮皮鬼的恶作剧。  
　　几天前，他收到了麦格校长的信，她要求和他谈谈，然而他从没想过会听到这样的职位邀约。他知道新来的黑魔法防御术教授并不是很好——不像莱姆斯——因为他的朋友抱怨了太多次，但他没想到他会差到让校长考虑另聘他人的地步。  
　　如果他决定接受这份邀约，那么他就会成为这个被另聘的他人。尽管战争正式结束已经两年了，他也仍然没有想好自己的下半辈子要做什么。他本以为他可以单纯地依靠父母与小天狼星的遗产过活；那笔钱足够他度过余生。然而，他无法想象自己什么都不做；那就不是他了。在过去的几个月时间里，他一直在左思右想要不要当一名决斗教练。如果他做那份工作，他对黑魔法防御术的兴趣与热爱就能派的上用场。然而主要问题出在那份职业的实际礼仪上。他可以教人们如何决斗，但他对决斗的规则和礼仪一无所知；在他二年级时，哈洛特曾搞过一次决斗俱乐部，但那显然以失败告终。  
　　他可以学习礼仪；他确信有书具体讲解那些，而且赫敏也会尽心尽力地帮他找。但是他得承认，他就是不想学习礼仪。在真正的生死对决上，那些规则其实没多大作用。  
　　尽管如此，成为一名决斗教练的想法也一直在他的脑海徘徊不去，直到麦格校长给他提供了黑魔法防御术教授的职位。在他这一生中，优秀的黑魔法防御术教授寥寥无几——其中有一个还是冒名顶替的骗子。对他而言，五年级那年是最糟糕的一年，他成立了协会，以确保学生可以确实地学到有用的东西。她是对的，他协会里的所有学生几乎都从战争中幸存下来了。她说他也知道怎么教，这一点她也确实说对了；正是因为有着在邓布利多军的经验，他确实知道怎么样才能最好地教导学生。  
　　成为一名教授真的不是什么糟糕的主意。他不仅能运用他的知识，还能帮助麦格校长。尽管在霍格沃茨他总是麻烦缠身，但这里始终是他的第二个家；在这里工作并不难过。  
　　唯一的问题是泰迪。他的教子才刚满两岁；他仍然需要无微不至的照料。安多米达或许认为每周照顾自己的外孙至少五天不是什么难题，但哈利不想让她那么做。他已经决定要抚养泰迪，他不能仅仅为了上点课就整整一周的时间都把那个男孩送走。他不想错过能看到自己教子成长的机会。  
　　他推开门，厚重的前门发出了吱吱嘎嘎的响声，阳光立刻涌进房间，他眯了眯眼。他沿着宽敞的大道前往幻影移形的地点，炎热的温度包裹着他。他得先去安多米达家接泰迪，然后再回到和德拉科的家。  
　　德拉科在三个月前搬了进来；他们最终还是受不了在哈利家和马尔福庄园不断切换的生活。金发巫师已经决定要跟随他教父的脚步，成为一名魔药大师。哈利家的地下室已经清理干净，变成了一间魔药实验室，用来给德拉科酿造魔药以及做实验。  
　　与德拉科住在一起比他想象的更令人兴奋，他们在一起彻夜庆祝了住在一起的第一个晚上——当然，他们提前在两人的卧室施加了永久的静音咒。那样泰迪就不会听见他们的声音了。  
　　碧绿的眼睛瞟了一眼在他身后关上的大门。他得做出最终决定——不过不是现在。他还有时间。  
　　现在他要去接泰迪，与教子和男朋友一起度过剩下的午后时光。  
* * *  
　　“安安，爹地。”泰迪打着呵欠含糊地说道，他阖上双眼，手指弯曲握拳。  
　　“好梦，泰迪。”哈利咕哝道，他一边从椅子上站起来，一边将童话故事书放回架子上。他将泰迪暗金色的头发往后梳，发现是时候该再剪一剪了，然后他踮着脚走出了房间。虽然当泰迪醒来需要他的时候，魔咒会提醒他，但为了安全，他仍然将房门半开，以便能听见泰迪的哭声。  
　　自从他学会说话，他便叫哈利“爹地”了。每当听到泰迪那么叫他，他既感到喜悦，又充满罪恶感，因为真正该被泰迪叫爸爸的那个人已经不在了，他再也无法听到自己的儿子那么称呼他。几年后，他会跟泰迪好好解释父亲与教父的区别，不过现在，他只想顺其自然。毕竟，泰迪叫他爸爸也不会产生什么实质性的伤害。  
　　德拉科躺在沙发上，倚着两只枕头翻阅笔记。当哈利走进房间时，银灰色的眸子抬了抬，随即他将笔记和羽毛笔放到了桌上。  
　　“泰迪睡了？”他一边问，一边张开腿，让哈利坐到他的双腿间。  
　　哈利躺下时，强壮的手指环住他的胸，他的背靠着德拉科的肚子，他躺得比较靠下，以便能把头靠到金发男人的肩上。“嗯，在花园一直跑来跑去把他累着了。”他轻声笑道，抬了抬膝盖，把脚踩到沙发上，“学得怎么样了？”  
　　“非常顺利。我终于知道两天前做的魔药错在哪里了。”德拉科干巴巴地回答道。  
　　“真好。实验室总算不会再有臭鸡蛋味了。”哈利冷冷地说道，在被金发男人拍了一下腿后，他又窃笑起来。  
　　“一个微不足道的误算；仅此而已。”德拉科任性地咕哝道，他动了动手臂，把手放在哈利的肚子上。  
　　他们不再交谈，只是在彼此的陪伴下放松身心，倾听着外面的鸟儿叽叽喳喳地啼鸣，然后他们也进入了梦乡。蟋蟀发出微弱的鸣叫，远处传来一阵狗吠，然后它也安静了。  
　　德拉科的动作让黑发男人猛地从睡梦中惊醒，他飞快地眨眨眼，顷刻间睡意全消。白皙的手掌从他的肚子往上抬了抬，握住他的左手，然后举了起来。  
　　“你知道你什么时候最好看么？”德拉科问道；低沉的嗓音在他的胸腔回荡。  
　　哈利打趣道：“半褪衣服的时候？”他一边轻声说，一边后仰着头，倒看着金发男人。  
　　德拉科顿了顿，显然被这个回答吓了一跳，然后他笑起来：“虽然我确实很赞同。”他的双眸显而易见地暗了下来，哈利则吞了吞口水，“不过现在我在说别的。”  
　　哈利扭了扭身子，分开双腿夹住金发巫师的双腿，仰了仰头。德拉科的微微松了松手指，等他转过身后，又再次握住了哈利的手。“那你在说什么？”他好奇地问道，看着缠绕在一起的纤细手指。  
　　“戒指。”德拉科随意地回答道。  
　　哈利仍然沉浸在被光滑的肌肤抚摸的感觉中，心不在焉地说道：“我想那看上去不错……等等，什么？”他惊讶地盯着那对银灰色的眼眸，他想他可能听错了。  
　　德拉科咬了咬下唇，嘴角翘起，银灰色的眼眸闪烁着柔软的光芒；一种类似鼓劲的表情在他的脸上一闪而逝。德拉科的手伸向身后，等抽回手的时候，一只小小的黑色丝绒盒子落入了他的视线。  
　　哈利的心脏跳停了，他目瞪口呆地看着那只盒子；他的耳中灌满了自己气血翻涌的声音。  
　　德拉科双腿交叉，坐直了些；随着盒子被打开，房里慵懒调笑的氛围在不知不觉中溢出了紧张的情绪，盒里放置着一枚银戒，戒身中间有一道绿色的线。绿线用祖母绿制成，在灯光下闪闪发光。  
　　“我知道我们在一起不过刚刚超过一年。”德拉科开始说道，他的声音响彻客厅，“但我们相识在11岁。我们比任何人都更了解彼此。哈利，前年的时候，我们是朋友，去年的时候，我们是伴侣，这是至今为止我人生中最美好的时光——而且我还知道，我们以后只会越来越好。在战争时期，我跌落最低谷——但是你拉我出来了。即便那不是你的义务，但你还是那么做了。每一天我醒来，我都会花上一点时间来告诉自己，你真的在这里，你真的和我在一起了，你回应了我的爱，我竟然如此幸运，对此我仍然不敢置信。”  
　　他的口中逸出一声自嘲的轻笑：“与你在一起——这就像是个梦，一个我没从想过会成真的梦。当然，我们有时候会打架，但是梅林，你一定是我见过最顽固、最令人难以忍受的家伙……”  
　　“噢，德拉科，你实在太懂得如何奉承人了。”哈利揶揄着，但他的喉咙哽咽着，泪水模糊了他的视线；当他凝视着自己无可救药地爱上的那个人时，他的双颊发烫。  
　　“闭嘴，波特，别打断我的话。”德拉科哼哼道，然而他那对湿润的双瞳却可疑地闪烁着，他清了清喉咙；他举着盒子，轻轻地晃了晃，“梅林，我都不能相信我居然会说出这么多愁善感的话，但我希望能带给你幸福。我希望能成为那个让你笑口常开的人。我希望能成为你的归宿，我希望能分担你的苦恼。我希望能与你一起慢慢变老，看着你变得比现在还要烦人。”  
　　他得意洋洋地笑了笑，双颊泛着红晕，他似乎被呛了一下，然后继续说道：“我爱你，在这个世界上，没有任何事物、任何力量、任何人能改变我的爱。我希望能成为你和泰迪的家人；我希望能照顾你们。我希望能带给你幸福，就像你做到得那样。哈利·詹姆斯·波特，你愿意跟我结婚么？”  
　　虽然有些不知所措，但脑海里的回答毋庸置疑，哈利微笑着，眼泪顺着他的脸颊流了下来，他回答道：“是的，我愿意跟你结婚！”  
　　德拉科露出一抹炫目的微笑，他将戒指戴在了哈利左手的无名指上；贴合得完美无缺。  
　　“你不知道你让我感到有多幸福。”德拉科一边低声说着，一边躬身靠近哈利；他的手紧紧地握住了黑发男人的手。  
　　“我能猜得到。”哈利流着泪笑起来，他们的嘴唇轻柔地触碰到一起；他的心脏砰砰直跳，戒指在他们缠绕的指尖渐渐变暖。  
　　屋外，白昼渐渐变成了黑夜；群星闪耀，仿佛妆点戒指的祖母绿。  
* * *  
　　双眼睁开，露出了祖母绿的眼眸，视线落到了指根的戒指上，霎时所有睡意消失无踪，难以抑制的笑意涌现，嘴角牵拉出一个大大的微笑；兴奋的情绪在他的四肢百骸蔓延。  
　　他订婚了。他和德拉科就要结婚了。德拉科现在是他的未婚夫。  
　　噢梅林。  
　　他小心翼翼地捏了捏大腿，尽管刺痛令他嘶嘶呼痛，但他仍然微笑着。他现在看起来可能有些滑稽，但他一点也不在乎。他就要跟他所爱的男人结婚了——他现在有权笑得滑稽。  
　　房门打开，他翻过身，床单裹着他的腰：“泰迪！”他没想到他的教子会进屋，所以惊讶地叫道。  
　　两岁的孩子咧嘴一笑；他的头发变成了深蓝色，在他踉踉跄跄地走到床边时，那对亮蓝色的双眼熠熠生辉，他的小手紧紧地抓着一篮——  
　　鲜花。  
　　棕色的花篮里盛满了粉色小花。每朵花都有五枚花瓣和一圈装饰；粉色小花馥郁的香气在空中弥漫，钻进了他的鼻孔。  
　　“给你的，爹地！”泰迪尖声说着，将花篮递了过来，“小龙蜀黍给你的！”  
　　“谢谢你，泰迪。这些你一个人提来的吗？你已经是个大男孩了！”哈利称赞道，他接过花篮，摆到了旁边的床上，一边扶着自己的教子爬上来。  
　　泰迪嘻嘻笑道：“是的，爹地！”他骄傲地回答道，当哈利亲吻他的额头时，他咯咯直笑。他躺到床上，愉快地舒出一口气，依偎在哈利身边。  
　　夹在花篮右侧的金色卡片忽然吸引了哈利的注意力，他小心翼翼地抽出来，急切地看起来。

哈利：  
　　与你每一天带给我的幸福相比，言语都是苍白的。英语中没有哪个单词足以表达我对你的爱，不过我希望羽毛石竹能多多少少给你点提示。  
　　这一次，我会让你轻松点，直接告诉你这朵花的花语——不过别指望我会让你一直这么轻松，我亲爱的未婚夫。  
　　常夏石竹，俗称羽毛石竹，当你想表达纯洁的爱，它是最好的选择。  
　　我期待着每一天都向你证明我有多么爱你，哈利。  
　　我全心全意地爱你，

德拉科

　　“是不是有人在床上订早餐了？”  
　　哈利抬起头，看到德拉科笑着拿着一个托盘。托盘上是一杯橙汁；一碗水果沙拉；两片烤黄油面包和一盘培根煎蛋。  
　　他的心猛地跳了一下，随即他咧嘴一笑，双颊微红。他想自己现在的模样一定很蠢，但当他躺在床上，面对自己未婚夫送来的早餐的时，谁还会在乎自己的形象呢？  
　　他的未婚夫。  
　　梅林，他永远不会腻烦这个单词。他笑得脸都开始僵了，于是在德拉科靠近的瞬间，便一把拽住他的衣领，将他拉低无所顾忌地亲吻起来，与此同时无视了泰迪“噢噢！亲亲！”的喊叫。  
　　“早上好。”德拉科贴着他的唇咕哝道，在他们分开时，浅浅地呼吸。  
　　哈利直视那对柔软的银色瞳眸，微微一笑，回答道：“确实是个好早上。”  
　　这是他们将一起度过的余生的第一个早晨。  
* * *  
　　通知亲朋好友他们将要结婚的消息……至少可称作是一次非常有趣的经历。  
　　安多米达非常开心，她真诚地表达了祝贺，并拥抱了他们。纳西莎微笑着亲了亲他们的脸颊，在看向他们时，冰蓝色的眼眸也变得暖融融的，而且她还承诺会帮他们设计婚礼。卢修斯愁眉苦脸得仿佛在啃一只酸柠檬，然后他小气地祝贺了他们。他的反应令哈利喜出望外，甚至这个金发中年男人趁着自己妻子移开目光时狠狠瞪他的那一眼，他都不觉得冒犯。  
　　至于，赫敏和韦斯莱一家……他们的反应则相当复杂——考虑到马尔福一家与韦斯莱一家的过去，所以这其实在哈利的意料之内，不过他仍然感到恼火。如他所料，赫敏是第一个表示祝贺的人，她吻了吻哈利的脸颊，紧紧地拥抱他，甚至还与德拉科握了握手，警告他一定要好好照顾她的朋友。  
　　比尔握着他们的手，龇牙咧嘴地笑，他的妻子芙蓉则拥抱了他们，那个时候浓郁的花香将他们包裹。乔治——他渐渐看开双胞胎兄弟的死亡，变回了他们以前熟识的那个乔治——只是轻轻地拍了拍他们的肩膀，淡淡地勾了勾嘴角，他告诉德拉科好好表现，否则会让他遭受一些极富创造性的恶作剧。  
　　忙于文书工作的珀西只是点了点头。查理——这几天碰巧在家——高兴地表达了自己的祝贺与祝福。  
　　莫丽与亚瑟——虽然脸上微笑着，但显然他们在德拉科面前并不自在，语气真诚地告诉他们，他们为他们感到高兴。  
　　还有罗恩——他就像一只苍白的鬼魂，以及金妮——在她的哥哥和父母祝贺哈利与德拉科时，她全程沉默地坐在迪安身边。  
　　罗恩清清喉咙，走上前来，揉了揉脖子：“好吧，我仍然觉得你可以有更好的选择，伙计。”他无视德拉科的不满说道，“但是，如果他能带你幸福，那么，好吧，我为你感到高兴，哈利。祝贺你就要结婚了。”  
　　“谢谢，罗恩。”哈利高兴地微笑起来，他知道最终他的朋友一定会接受他的人生选择——即便红发男人并不赞同他的选择。  
　　唯一剩下的是金妮，她抿紧嘴唇盯着哈利。其他韦斯莱的眼睛在她和哈利之间打量着，于是沉默变得令人窒息，莫丽皱了皱眉。  
　　“嗯，恭喜你们就要结婚了，哈利。”迪安微笑着握住哈利的手，他的话打破了紧张的沉默。在金妮对哈利不忠后，哈利的这位老同学在第一次与他见面时，便诚心诚意地向他道歉了，他说因为金妮不再说起他，所以他以为他们已经分手了。  
　　不管迪安的想法究竟是什么，哈利并没有生他的气。当然，如果金妮不曾出轨，他会更加开心，但一切都已尘埃落定，他是真心为这对情侣感到高兴。  
　　“没想到你会是第一个结婚的，不过也对，你总是那么特别。”迪安笑着眨眨眼。  
　　“人生就是充满了层出不穷的惊喜。”哈利咧着嘴赞同道；阳光自窗户倾泻而下，他的银戒熠熠生辉。  
　　“或许我该祝贺你订婚了。”金妮呢喃道；她棕色的眼睛瞥过哈利的订婚戒指。她的眼里充斥着不计其数的复杂情绪，然而哈利却无法理解它们究竟是什么意思。  
　　“别太高兴了，韦斯莱，当心伤到自己。”德拉科尖锐地笑起来；银灰色的眸子微微眯起。  
　　哈利捏了捏他的手以示警告，在争执爆发前抢着说道：“谢谢你，金妮，我很感激。”  
　　即使她没有明确地向他们表示祝贺；但他不能从她那里得到更多了，于是他接受了她的说法。如果她想继续抱持无谓的怨恨——毕竟德拉科实际上并没有对她做过什么——那么那就是她的问题。而不是他的。  
　　“你已经考虑好日子了吗？”赫敏的问题打破了紧张的氛围，于是气氛松快了。  
　　哈利微笑起来，拖着德拉科走向沙发，他知道如果他们告诉她还没有计划好的话，赫敏绝对会为他们挑一个合适的日子。没有立刻计划好一切在赫敏的世界里类似于一种亵渎。他已经做好享受即将到来的谈话的准备了。  
* * *  
　　如果一年前有人告诉哈利，赫敏会与纳西莎一起亲密无间地合作组织他的婚礼，他会指着那人的脸大笑不止，然后建议他去看看脑袋。  
　　而事实是，他们确实合作了，而且当他们团结一致对付他和德拉科，企图说服他们接受婚礼所需的物件时，他们真是太吓人了。  
　　他们将婚礼的大部分准备事宜都交给了这两个女人；他们俩都不知该怎么做。比起哈利，德拉科更了解契约仪式和婚礼的准备事宜，但似乎他非常满意将一切交给他妈妈全权负责。他们决定在12月结婚，相信到时会有一场完美无瑕的冬日主题婚礼。  
　　因为赫敏和纳西莎，所有的准备事宜进展顺利，然而不幸的是，他们还是遇到了避无可避的几个难关。第一次难关发生在泰迪身上，在被抱来抱去不断穿脱各种各样的衣服一整天后，已经厌烦了的他开始放声哭泣，他在地上跺脚，拒绝继续试穿。老实说，哈利无法因泰迪发脾气而责备他；就连他也厌倦了被拖进各种各样的商店，除了回家好好休息，他已经不想做其他事了，他甚至还把扔下自己一个人遭受酷刑的德拉科骂了个狗血淋头。  
　　他们不得不将给泰迪找衣服的计划推迟到一周后。  
　　第二次难关并非难关本身，准确点说，是德拉科大发雷霆了。随着婚礼的临近，他们必须得决定蛋糕的口味。被指派来解释不同味道的金发女人固执地认为将要和哈利结婚的人是赫敏，而对他数不胜数的更正置之不理。在某一次“或许你更喜欢这一款的味道；但大多数女孩都更喜欢水果味的这款”之后，德拉科的神经终于崩断了，在金发男人忍不可忍地差点对她下魔咒时，金发女人几乎痛哭流涕，然后德拉科拽着哈利冲出了蛋糕店。  
　　他们并没有再回去那家蛋糕店，而是在另一家一开始被他们忽略的蛋糕店订了一个蛋糕。  
　　在婚礼的两周前，帕金森表示她既不喜欢伴娘礼服的颜色，也看不上它的款式。哈利敢肯定，这还是他第一次看到赫敏如此火冒三丈的模样，两个女孩展开了一场为时数小时的尖叫比赛。他和德拉科则溜出房间，默默地达成了远离纷争的共识。  
　　意料之中，赫敏争赢了。  
　　然后，婚礼的日子到了。  
* * *  
　　“所以伙计，你是真的想好了？”在门口徘徊的罗恩迟疑地问道。  
　　“是的，罗恩，我想好了。”哈利耐心地再次重复起已经重复了无数次的保证，“你确定我们进展到那一段的时候，你不会反对？”他一边正了正胸花，一边干巴巴地补充道。  
　　那是一朵勿忘我；纯白的衬衫将亮蓝色的花朵衬托得非常醒目。在纳西莎与他们商量胸花的时候，他和德拉科都坚持地选择了这种花。桌上花瓶里插着五颜六色的玫瑰，并以背向墙壁的方式排列着，但除了勿忘我，两位巫师拒绝佩戴其他花朵。蓝色的花朵代表真爱，花语是“我心之钥”，简直是天衣无缝的胸花。在了解它的花语之后，他们都意识到这是他们最佳的选择。他们的恋爱始于花——所以很自然的，在他们生命中最重要的日子里，也会继续使用花。  
　　“当然不会！”罗恩好像被侮辱了一般叫道，“我最后不是接受了那个混蛋吗？”他闷闷不乐地说道。  
　　“嗯，你说得对。”哈利嘟哝道，思绪回到了他告诉罗恩和其他韦斯莱他和德拉科在一起了的那天。  
　　“有那么多人可以选，为什么偏偏是他？！”罗恩厉声道，他挥着手指向德拉科，而后者则冷漠地看着他。他已经暴跳如雷了好几分钟，全然无视了他妈妈让他收声的警告。  
　　“显然是因为他有品味。”德拉科冷笑道，哈利很肯定他的目光在不经意间瞥了一眼金妮。  
　　“品味？”罗恩不敢置信地笑起来，“脑子被门夹了才对吧！真的，哈利，我不介意你喜欢男孩，但你就不能选个好点的吗？”  
　　“不能，因为我不想要其他人。”哈利愤怒地为金发巫师高声辩解道，“我跟德拉科在一起了，我也不打算离开他，所以你最好接受现实！”  
　　“你跟那只雪貂呆在一块的时候……是不是就已经对我不忠了？”金妮咆哮道；她的双眼迸发火花，而迪安则在她身后尴尬地走来走去。  
　　“我已经说过了，我们在一起才三个月。”哈利一边不耐地回答，一边怒气冲冲地越过他。泰迪呜咽起来，显然很讨厌他高声说话的声音，他把头埋在了哈利的肩上，“所以没有，我没有对你不忠，而且你也别那么叫他！”  
　　“指责他对你不忠未免太可笑了，韦斯莱。”德拉科哼了一声，挽着哈利的腰，将他带到身边。他的双眼闪烁着强硬的光芒，他冷冷地继续说道，“再说了，是谁对谁不忠的？你有没有听过一句老话叫‘同住玻璃房子里的人不互相扔石头’？黄鼠狼，你就是个典型的例子。你不妨将你的照片贴在字典里‘虚伪’词条的旁边！”  
　　金妮的脸涨得通红，哈利觉得疲惫不堪。当他们还在一起的时候，他就知道那是金妮的阴影。  
　　这场争论并没有到此结束。  
　　罗恩花了一周时间冷静；当他们在中立区——即破釜酒吧见面时，他的朋友向他道歉了，他为他之前的反应感到很惭愧。哈利原谅了他，但也告诫他，他不会容忍任何对德拉科的侮辱——他也跟德拉科说了同样的话。他不会让他最好的朋友和男朋友一直鸡犬不宁。  
　　不再恶毒地争论下去似乎令金妮感到十分满足，哈利也赞同她的想法，他也没有继续争论下去的心情了。  
　　“只要你开心，哈利，那么我就开心了。”罗恩咕哝道，他的表情虽然有点不爽，但却很真诚。  
　　“谢谢，罗恩。这对我来说意义非凡。”哈利笑道，当他的目光落在时钟上时，他的心跳开始加速，离仪式开始只有几分钟时间了。  
　　几分钟之后，他就要和德拉科结婚了。  
　　噢神啊。  
　　“哦，该死。”他咕哝着，头晕目眩地坐到椅子上。这一天终于到了，他简直不敢相信他今天真的要结婚了。今天之后，他们将被一生的契约维系；再没有回头路。  
　　“爹地？”泰迪蹒跚地走到他面前，轻轻地拍着他的膝盖。他穿着浅蓝色的长袍——唯一一件没有让他发脾气的衣服。  
　　“我很好，泰迪。”他抚慰地笑道，然后当他伸手拥抱自己的教子时，他的手有些不稳。  
　　“哈利，还好吗？”罗恩皱着眉担忧地问道。  
　　“还好，只是有点……我想是紧张。”哈利缓缓地吐出一口气回答道。  
　　“好吧，你就要跟个混蛋结婚了……我一点都不惊讶你会紧张。”罗恩咧嘴一笑，在表情软化之前，他别开了视线，“听我说，比尔结婚的时候也很紧张；我想这是正常的。”  
　　“那这还是我第一次变得正常。”黑发男人打趣道，他朝泰迪微笑，后者咧着嘴笑了笑，紧紧地搂住了他的脖子。  
　　“一切都会顺利的。”他最好的朋友自信地说道，“现在，在雪貂大发脾气之前，先出去吧。”  
　　“别那么叫他，罗恩。”哈利叹了口气，但他的神经确实放松了一点，他从椅子上起身；手握住泰迪的小拳头，“好吧，是时候过去了。”他喃喃地说着，咽了口唾沫；他的心脏在胸腔里狂跳。  
　　“去找他吧。”罗恩笑着抱起泰迪。婚礼时，泰迪会坐在他外婆身边，而罗恩会作为伴郎站在他身边。  
　　哈利的心跳加快了，他在10点的钟声响起时离开了房间；准备在婚礼上迎接德拉科。  
　　到时间了。  
* * *  
　　当他被逼问的时候，哈利不得不承认，他几乎不记得婚礼究竟办成什么样了。他只知道，因为婚礼一直有条不紊地进行着，所以他和德拉科在正确的时间宣了誓，而他所有的注意力都只集中在那个站在他身边的男人上；当婚礼的司仪引导他们按照仪式结下一生的契约时，银灰蓝的绳子将他们的手腕绑在一起，随即血液自他的静脉奔涌而出。  
　　然后，他们忽地互戴了金戒，翠绿的眼眸与银灰色的瞳眸彼此凝望了许久，最后婚礼的司仪宣布道：“我在此宣布，你们结为夫夫。以魔法的意志，愿你们的爱永不消逝。现在，你们可以亲吻彼此了。”  
　　在双唇碰触的那一刻，哈利感到自己的魔力在攀升，它们在他的四周舞动，与德拉科的魔力交织在一起彻底结合，这种契约比任何契约咒语都要牢固。他们的心在高声歌唱，他隐约地意识到，当他们作为夫夫第一次正式亲吻时，宾客都在鼓掌和欢呼。  
　　他们很快就会前往一个偏远的小岛度蜜月。哈利保证不会给他的学生留作业——纳西莎想出了送泰迪去巫师幼儿园的主意，他会永远感激她；泰迪还得需要一点时间才能适应和其他孩子一起参加社交活动的生活——德拉科暂时搁置了他的研究，以便适当地享受二人世界。  
　　然而，离开之前，他们仍然得出席聚会，在那里他们会被宾客团团包围；兴高采烈地看着他们结婚的人比比皆是。  
　　但暂时所有的一切都被抛诸脑后。  
　　此时此刻，重要的只有唇上传来的柔软的触碰；揽在后腰上的温暖而有力的双手，以及银灰色眼眸中清晰地闪烁着的迷人可爱的光芒。  
　　此时此刻，只有他的怀里的这个人才是重要的。  
　　他的丈夫，他的契约伴侣。


	8. 雏菊与萱草花

　　“有人能告诉我为什么雷顿先生的爆裂阳光咒失败了吗？”哈利一边平静地问，一边熟练地抓住马修·雷顿的魔杖，由于他使用了除你武器，所以那根魔杖嗖地飞了过来。他的学生在地板上制造了一块冰层，他有些好笑地看着他在上面滑了一下，等他终于恢复平衡，跌跌撞撞地回到自己的课桌前时，他尴尬地涨红了脸。  
　　哈利把魔杖扔回给他，魔杖差点从他的指缝掠过去。  
　　碧绿的眼眸在他的四年级学生的脸上徘徊；有三只手举了起来，一个赛一个地犹豫，当他的目光落到他右侧前排的女孩上时，他露出了笑容。她对学习的热情和渴望与卷曲的棕色刘海让他想到了赫敏。  
　　“格林洛克小姐，你来回答？”  
　　她立即回答道：“教授，因为爆裂阳光咒是为数不多的、在施咒时需要依靠环境的魔咒之一。由于现在没有直射的阳光，所以这个魔咒没有任何效果。”  
　　“非常好，格林洛克小姐。格兰芬多加十分。”哈利笑道，于是女孩露出显而易见的自豪表情。  
　　他转身对全班学生说道：“有谁能再列举三个与自然有关的魔咒？”  
　　学生们花了更长的时间才列举出了另外三个魔咒，最后，哈利心满意足地下课了。  
　　“下周，我们将讨论一些喜欢住在水里的黑暗生物。”哈利在学生们把笔记和书塞进他们的包里，急切地想要下课开始周末时通知道，“我建议你们届时阅读第二十五章和二十六章的内容，那样你至少可以知道我们将要谈论的是哪种生物。”  
　　一些学生呻吟起来，他们显然没有读书的心情——假如哈利说当他还是个学生时，他曾读过教授布置给他的每篇章节的内容的话，那他就是个伪君子——不过，大多数学生仍然高兴地跟他打招呼，祝他周末愉快。  
　　最后一个学生离去关上了门，教室里一片寂静，哈利叹着气坐到椅子上，心不在焉地揉了揉额头。他是很热爱教书，但这一周来他真的累坏了，他很高兴周末终于来了。  
　　到现在，他已经教了三年黑魔法防御课；因为麦格校长一口气给他了七年的教学任务，所以他花了一些时间来设计每年的课程计划，但在赫敏和德拉科的帮助下，他成功设计了一个计划，再逐年进行调整。  
　　麦格校长以黑魔法防御术教师的职位聘请了他，但在一开始他并没有打算接受。他并不是看不起教书，他只是不知道在自己上课的时间段该如何处理泰迪而已，他根本没想过让德拉科或者安多米达一直照看小孩。如果他提出要求的话，他们无疑会那么做，但德拉科正在学习如何成为一名魔药大师，而安多米达已经抚养过一个孩子了。她已渐渐开始年迈——虽然如果他说她老了，她会给她施加蛰人咒——如果她每天都得照顾一个精力充沛的孩子，她会精疲力尽。  
　　哈利差点拒绝了这份职位，但他从一个意想不到的地方获得了援助。  
　　“你知道我不会介意在你上课的时候照顾泰迪。”德拉科说道，他一边靠到椅背上，一边拿起他的冰镇柠檬茶。  
　　他们正身处于马尔福庄园的花园里，六月初的阳光温暖氤氲。蜜蜂嗡鸣着在花丛中飞舞，小鸟立在身后的树梢上歌唱。泰迪在距他们数英尺的一张毯子上玩耍；此时此刻，他正聚精会神地将五颜六色的玩具卡进正确的位置，而每当他成功一次，他便兴奋地尖叫，让周围的一切闪闪发光。  
　　“我知道，但是你也忙着制作魔药。”哈利摇着头反驳道，“我可不会要求你搁置自己的研究，德拉科。那对你不公平。”  
　　“你也不是整天都有课要上。就算是西弗勒斯那样工作认真的人都没做到那份上。”德拉科转着眼珠哼哼道。  
　　“还是对你不公平。”黑发男人叹着气耸了耸肩，“或许该等泰迪再长大点，那样他就可以自娱自乐几小时了。”  
　　“我真佩服你对泰迪无微不至的照顾。”德拉科一边咕哝道，一边仔仔细细地打量他，“你也不该为了他而放弃自己的人生。每个家长都需要一些属于自己的时间，就算你是伟大的哈利波特也一样。”他抽了抽嘴角。  
　　“我知道。”哈利气愤地还击道，“我有属于自己的时间；我不是花时间跟你还是我的朋友们相聚了吗？”  
　　“但通常都带着泰迪一起。”德拉科冷漠地说道，“听好，我了解你。你得找点事做，不然你会发疯的。为什么不接受麦格校长提供的工作？我们能想到办法照顾泰迪的。”  
　　“不好意思打扰下。”纳西莎走进中庭；她亮金色的长发仿佛瀑布一般倾泻在她的背上。她微微一笑，双手合十，“为什么不送泰迪去幼儿园呢？我们又不是让他整天呆在那儿。你可以跟校长订好教学计划，那样你就有足够的时间能与泰迪待在一起，而不至于错过他的成长。”  
　　“巫师世界有幼儿园？”哈利疑惑地问道。  
　　德拉科难以置信地看着他：“你以为那些父母都有工作，而家里又没有家养小精灵的家庭是怎么养孩子的？当然，有些家庭是请的家庭教师，但是能有钱到请家教的家庭也肯定能负担得起家养小精灵。”他后知后觉地补充道。  
　　“让他跟同龄人呆在一起也有助于他今后的社交。”纳西莎说道，当泰迪抬起头冲她挥手时，她安详地微笑起来。  
　　事实上，如果泰迪一直只跟他们一起玩的话，他确实急需一些同龄人的玩伴。幼儿园确实能给他提供这样的机会。但是他要去哪里找幼儿园呢？他还是第一次听说巫师世界还有幼儿园这种地方，他也从没在常去的街道上看到过。  
　　“好吧，但是你得帮我找一所好的。”他默许着抿了一口茶。  
　　他们花了一个多月的时间才找到一所好的幼儿园。纳西莎为他们列了一张表——要知道德拉科可从没上过幼儿园，所以她是怎么列出来的哈利就不得而知了——他和德拉科挨家挨户地参观了。有一家幼儿园因为与哈利的工作时间冲突所以被划掉了。哈利又另外拒绝了几家，因为比起他的教子，他们更热衷于哈利波特。最终他们在哈利家附近选了一所幼儿园，这样如果哈利没空的时候，德拉科也能去接他。  
　　再过一个月，泰迪就五岁了；德拉科和哈利开始考虑是否给他请一位家教。  
　　他成为教授的第一天来临了，他觉得很诡异，又想着学生是不是会不尊重他。毕竟他自己也没有尊重所有的教授——斯内普就曾三番五次地恶意提醒他。不过，除了一些显而易见的英雄崇拜情节之外，学生还是很容易教的。甚至斯莱特林的学生也是如此，考虑到他在战争中所扮演的角色，这令哈利相当惊讶。那个学院的大多数学生似乎对他的知识与魔法储备量而不是他本人有着一定程度的敬重，但黑发男人对此已经满足。他打从一开始就已经明确表示，他不会容忍在他的课堂或走廊上出现任何偏见或偏执，而所有的一切似乎都如他所愿。  
　　他把斯莱特林的学生治得服服帖帖，他的很多同事——他想或许要几年后大家才能见怪不怪——都对此感到惊讶，因为他们原以为这个学院肯定是反抗他的先锋。年级最高的学生——曾亲身经历过战争——很清楚最好不要挑战他；而年级最低的学生则很警惕，但似乎已经有人警告过他们不要试图激怒他。然而只要他不必躲避攻击，那么哈利就不会在意斯莱特林学生究竟是因为他的力量还是其他什么而竖起防线。  
　　无论如何，他好歹是第一个存活时间超过一年的黑魔法防御术老师，这似乎也提高了他的声誉。哈利很自豪能打破这门课程的诅咒；简直堪比冲着伏地魔大吼一声“去你丫的”。  
　　猫头鹰急躁地用喙啄着窗户，把他从回忆中拉了出来，他晃晃脑袋，转头看向了声音传来的地方。当他认出那头与他面面相觑的猫头鹰后，他急忙抽出魔杖，猛地一挥，打开了窗户。  
　　那是一只栗棕色的猫头鹰，它优雅地飞进教室，悄无声息地落到讲台上，发出了责备的鸣叫。  
　　哈利翻了个白眼，把魔杖收回口袋里：“好像你等了很久似的。”他一边喃喃地说着，一边及时收回了手指，以免被啄。  
　　他和猫头鹰盯着互看了一会儿，然后它抖抖翅膀，伸出了腿，仿佛一位伸出手等待吻手礼的国王。哈利勉强克制住了自己翻白眼的冲动；他很确定如果他那么做了，那这只该死的鸟一定会再次攻击他。  
　　当哈利取下信件，猫头鹰便怒气冲冲地从窗户嗖地飞走了；显然他的主人命令过它不必等待答复。  
　　折好的信件上只写了他的名字，然后那熟悉的字迹令他的心砰砰直跳，他心如鼓擂地快速展开信件，急切地——又有些惴惴不安地——想要知道答案。这封信有两页，他先看了第一页。

波特：  
　　你的血液检测今天出结果了。我确信你已经知道了，是阳性的。  
　　我会在下周四把你下一次检查的数据发给你。  
　　周末愉快。  
真诚的  
米里森·伯斯德

　　好吧，伯斯德一如既往的言简意赅——他很欣赏她这一点。第二页上是一些数字和文字，但都太过专业，他没能看懂，然后他的视线落在羊皮纸末端的一句话上，脸上绽放了笑容。这可真是周末最完美的开始。  
　　而且，他还得想个委婉的办法将这个坏消息告知他的丈夫。  
* * *  
　　他哼着一首无聊的曲子——或许是从收音机里听来的，只是他想不起曲名了，不过他也并不怎么在意——他将鸡胸脯片翻了个面，以便将另一面也炸好。平底锅上方蒜香四溢，油嘶嘶作响着，但它们并没有腾得很高。平底锅旁煮着土豆的锅沸腾了，而另一口锅里则炖着切碎的胡萝卜、洋葱片和几瓣大蒜。  
　　餐桌已经摆放好了，晚餐也差不多准备妥当了；泰迪正在楼上一边玩着一幅有着上千块碎片的七巧板拼图，一边等着哈利叫他下楼吃饭。万事俱备，只欠某人，而那个某人去参加在威尔士举行的某个魔药大会了。  
　　倘若一切顺利，一小时前他就应该已经收到哈利的礼物了，那么那就意味着，他会回家……  
　　当壁炉火焰的燃烧声传进他的耳中时，他展露了笑容。急促的脚步声猛地在厨房门前停驻，他甚至没来得及将锅下的火关小，便转过了身。  
　　首先引入眼帘的是一对圆瞪的银灰眸子，然后德拉科走了进来，他的右手还抓着一束花。  
　　“啊，看来你确实收到我的花了。”哈利一边微笑，一边向右扬了扬头，“我不确定猫头鹰能不能准时找到你，毕竟你在威尔士。大会怎么样？找到感兴趣的了么？”  
　　“不提那个。”德拉科简捷地说着，走近了几步；他的步伐并不流畅，仿佛有人用绳子拉着他前进一样，“这是……你没跟我胡搞对吧？”  
　　“事实上，正是我们胡搞了，才会落入这种境地。”听见金发男人焦虑的咆哮，哈利咧着嘴，兴高采烈地说道。  
　　“哈利，别……别拿这事开玩笑好吗？”德拉科的声音中透出一丝失望，他晃了晃卡片，“这……这真的是真的？”  
　　哈利根本不需看就已经知道卡片上写了什么；毕竟那卡片就是他本人写的：“七个月后，它会变粉或变蓝。”卡片上的字句相当简短，他将这张卡片与12朵花一起送给了德拉科，他的意思昭然若揭。  
　　那些花是英国雏菊；其中六朵是常见的粉红色。剩下六朵则在哈利的要求下，被咒语变成了蓝色。花点老板虽然疑惑不解，但也仍然满足了他的要求，只要他能获得报酬，他并不在意。  
　　除去可爱漂亮的花型和清甜的香气，英国雏菊特殊的花语完美贴合哈利的惊喜。  
　　哈利怜悯地看着德拉科——他看上去简直快因紧绷的神经而爆炸了——他从口袋里掏出一个装着紫色液体的小瓶，然后拿出伯斯德今早寄给他的信。  
　　他将这两件东西递给金发巫师，后者双目如铜铃一般，目瞪口呆地望着他。  
　　“是真的，德拉科。”哈利喃喃地说着，将瓶子举到灯光下。在哈利微微倾斜小瓶时，闪闪发亮的紫色液体在玻璃的瓶身上晃动：“我昨天去做检测了，而且伯斯德的血液检测结果也再次证实了是真的。她今天把结果给我送来了。根据结果，我已经怀孕9个星期了。”  
　　他惊讶地看着眼泪缓缓地沿着那张瘦削的颧骨垂落，以及泫然的银灰色双眸，德拉科大步向前消除了他们两人之间最后的距离，将哈利紧紧地拥入怀中；德拉科的脸埋在他的颈部。他的身体微微颤抖，任由眼泪从颈项滑落至锁骨，继而沾湿了他的衬衫。  
　　他随意地将信件与瓶子放在身边的柜台上——小心翼翼地远离沸腾的锅——然后环住德拉科的双肩，他能感觉到这个男人在轻轻地颤抖。  
　　“你的祖先会允许你有这般情绪反应吗？”哈利一边嘲笑，一边用手指上下抚摸德拉科的脊柱。  
　　“我的祖先可以滚一边去。我只是高兴，这有罪吗？”德拉科抵着哈利的皮肤回应道，嗓音低沉。  
　　“没有罪，当然没有。还是你认为魔药会失效？”哈利一边疑惑地问，一边吻了吻德拉科的太阳穴。尽管在哈利前面，德拉科已经好几年都不曾装腔作势了，但黑发男人仍然惊讶于他对这个消息的反应竟如此过激。他当然知道金发男人会很高兴；但他没料到他竟会喜极而泣。  
　　“当然不是；我一早就知道会起效。好歹是我亲自酿造的。”德拉科仿佛被冒犯了一般哼道，他抬起头，冲着青年巫师皱了皱眉。  
　　他垂头看向他的肚子，银灰色的眼中盈满了渴望，这极大地削弱了他怒气冲冲的模样。他的手从哈利的背上转移到了他的腹部，他虔诚地抚摸起来。  
　　四个月前，他们决定要一个孩子。在广泛地对各式各样的怀孕方法进行探讨后，他们决定使用魔药。酿造魔药需要耗费一个月的时间；而之所以需要这么久，并不是因为酿造的步骤很复杂——反正德拉科是这么对他说的——而是因为配料特别仰仗不同的月相。在生育魔药终于制备完成的那一天，德拉科在离开魔药实验室时，将它一起带了回来；他的双眼异乎寻常地熠熠生辉。魔药要求饮用者能使用数种合理的魔法，维持怀孕的状态以及创造必需的器官以供孩子成长。考虑到这一点，哈利自然而然地成为了饮用者；他的魔法储备比德拉科多。  
　　现在，哈利怀孕了，而在年底之前，他们就会有一个继承他们两人基因的孩子。  
　　“你为什么不告诉我你去做了检查？”德拉科微微皱着眉问道，“我想跟你一起看结果。”  
　　“你总是送花给我惊喜，现在轮到我给你惊喜了。”哈利笑着回答道，“而且当我发现英国雏菊还能用来告知别人你……好吧，我就没忍住。”  
　　“你很幸运，我现在高兴过头，不想罚你。”德拉科翘起嘴角咕哝着，哈利则根本不把他的威胁当一回事。  
　　德拉科目不转睛地盯着哈利的肚子——绿眸男人认为在余下的几个月孕期里，他得习惯于此——他的手滑进衬衫，摸着他光裸的皮肤。  
　　“我敢打赌如果我们告诉泰迪他很快就要当哥哥了，他会非常兴奋的。”德拉科的双眼闪闪发亮地笑道。  
　　他天真的话语奇妙地令哈利喉头一哽，他将脸埋进德拉科的颈项，偷偷地擦去那些倾泻而出的眼泪。  
　　德拉科将泰迪当做是他们家的一份子，他对此毫不掩饰；见鬼，他甚至在求婚时就说过他希望能照顾哈利和泰迪。对金发男人而言，泰迪仿佛就是他们的儿子。那个四岁的孩子甚至开始偶尔叫德拉科“爸爸”；随着时间的流逝，这个称呼也越来越频繁。  
　　所以，他真的不该因为德拉科将泰迪视作他们孩子的哥哥而感到惊讶——然而，听到丈夫如此理所当然的话，也仍然令他分外感动，仿佛那个孩子会兴奋是顺理成章的事。  
　　他更爱德拉科了——他们已经相亲相爱了这么多年，他没想到竟还有这样的可能性。  
　　苍白的手指抚摸着他的脸颊，然后滑到下巴捏住，将他的脸从德拉科的颈部抬起。哈利再次面向德拉科的那一刻，他垂下头，温柔地亲吻他；他们的双唇缓缓地摩擦着彼此。  
　　他们慢慢分开，周围一片宁静。  
　　德拉科笑起来，开口说道：““我已经迫不及待地想看到那群韦斯莱得知这个消息时会是什么表情了。你觉得他们涨红的脸会跟他们的红头发混成什么样？”  
　　哈利知道他应该维护韦斯莱一家，但他只是摇着头笑起来，他是如此开心，仿佛不需魔力都能飞上天一样。  
　　有家真好。  
* * *  
　　在哈利怀孕接近6周后，他们才告知了亲朋好友哈利即将有个孩子的消息。即使他并没有接触过很多孕妇，但他也仍然知道怀孕的头三个月是比较危险的。德拉科向他保证过，因为他的魔力，他的孕期会一切顺利，但哈利坚持等到稳定的时候，于是金发男人也只得顺从。  
　　泰迪是第一个知道这个孩子存在的人。毕竟他会成为孩子的哥哥，所以这是理所当然的事。  
　　“宝宝？”泰迪好奇地歪着头；他那双淡蓝色的眼睛盯着哈利的肚子，那微微凸起的肚子即使隔着衬衫也开始变得显而易见，“在你的肚子里？”  
　　“是的，在我的肚子里。”哈利一边微笑，一边轻轻地拍着肚子，“医生说，宝宝将会在11月出生。”  
　　“但是现在宝宝就呆在你的肚子里？”泰迪怀疑地看着他的腰，一副难以想象会有一个宝宝呆在那里的模样。  
　　“在宝宝出生前，他需要几个月的成长。”德拉科跪在泰迪身边的地毯上解释道，“你是怎么想的呢？准备好做哥哥了吗？”  
　　闻言五岁男孩的表情变得非常气愤，非常马尔福式的气愤，哈利猛地哈哈大笑起来，全然无视了德拉科瞪他的眼神。  
　　“我当然准备好了！”泰迪皱了皱鼻子，双手叉腰道，“我是个大男孩了，爸爸！”  
　　“说得对，德拉科，他是个大男孩了，你难道忘了？”哈利轻声嘲笑着金发男人。  
　　泰迪将他的话当做是对他的支持，于是冲自己的教父笑了笑，然后扔掉了他的拼图碎片，伸出双臂：“爹地，我想坐到你的腿上。”他一边说，一边行动起来。  
　　哈利弯下腰将他抱到腿上，越过男孩的头顶冲德拉科露齿一笑。金发男人翻了个白眼，轻轻哼了一声，他起身走向厨房，准备午餐。  
　　事情就是这样。  
* * *  
　　接下来他们通知了德拉科的父母。当德拉科告诉纳西莎她即将成为祖母时，她的双眼兴奋得熠熠生辉。她抛弃了自己拘谨的教养，拥抱她的儿子，亲吻了哈利的脸颊，然后同样拥抱了他。  
　　她的双眼湿润着，但两个男人都不会多嘴。卢修斯僵硬地表达了祝贺，他拒绝直视哈利的双眼，然而当他告诉德拉科他为他们感到开心时，他的语气很真诚。在那对冷漠的灰眸深处甚至闪烁着一抹骄傲的光亮，对哈利而言，这已经足够了。  
　　安多米达的行动可比卢修斯来得热情多了，她向哈利保证她非常愿意成为这个孩子的外祖母，兴奋难耐地期待会有另一个孩子加入这个家庭。  
　　他们单独通知了罗恩与赫敏，而不是与韦斯莱一家一起。他们是哈利最早的朋友，告知他们像生孩子这样亲密的事不该和那么一大家子混在一起。  
　　赫敏喜极而泣，然后紧紧地拥抱了他，她已经开始唠叨着要找些书来帮他们，然后念叨着他们应该给小孩买哪些家具和必需品。罗恩的脸红得像消防车，他抓着他的肩膀说他为他们高兴——不过，若是这孩子继承了德拉科的坏脾气，他会拒绝照顾他/她。  
　　德拉科与罗恩之间爆发了持续2小时左右的大争吵，而他们之所以结束了争吵是因为哈利声称他累了需要稍微歇会儿。在他的孕期，德拉科对他的保护达到一个新的高度，若不是为了终结这场愚蠢的争论，黑发男人根本不屑利用这个理由。  
　　最后告知的是韦斯莱家的其他成员。莫丽与亚瑟立即提出愿意以任何方式来帮忙——莫丽巧妙地向她的其他子女暗示了自己能快点看到孙辈的希望。查理正忙着从盗猎者手中保护龙，无法当面表达祝贺的他给他们写了一封信。珀西也祝贺了他们，相当僵硬却充满善意。芙蓉亲吻他们的脸颊，紧紧地握了握他们的手，而比尔则和蔼地拍了拍他们的肩。  
　　金妮的反应是微笑，她的祝贺是真心实意的。虽然她与哈利永远不会再像上学时那么亲密，但他们达成了惬意的朋友关系，而且她也没有了对德拉科尖酸刻薄的冲动。自从有一次，她把哈利烦得不行，他暴走的魔法令她的头发几乎整整两个月都变成了绿色之后，她的看法似乎就改变了。  
　　在哈利怀孕22周后，麦格校长得到了消息。那是正好是考期，他不会有被飞来的咒语击中的危险，但他必须为新学年做好预防措施。九月快结束时，哈利差不多怀孕9个月了，德拉科坚持认为他不会因为继续教授咒语而将他自己或他们的孩子置于危险之中。这几周哈利仍然在上课，不过他只会教授课程的理论部分，而代课老师——人选是由哈利和麦格校长一起决定的——会负责实践的部分。  
　　媒体在差不多六月末的时候收到了他怀孕的风声。哈利出席了七年级学生的毕业典礼，而某些媒体也溜了进来，在他们注意到他隆起的腹部时，立即咔嚓咔嚓地拍下了照片。  
　　他们无视记者采访的要求，只是单纯承认了哈利确实怀孕了，每当哈利出现在公众眼前时，记者们会像秃鹰一般飞扑向他，而德拉科总是能兴高采烈地碾碎他们的希望。  
　　即使德拉科与哈利·波特结了婚，甚至两人还即将拥有一个孩子，他也永远不会改掉他刻薄的言辞。  
* * *  
　　他被什么东西吵醒了。那或许是炎炎夏日的灼热，亦或许是他的孩子在他的肚子里翻身时产生的些微的推挤，终于，他们要在这个清晨满怀希望地知道他究竟是男是女。他已经怀孕25周了，数周前的颤抖已经变成了推挤和强力的踢踹。哈利为孩子没有兴致勃勃地敲打他的内脏也感到高兴——当然，是还没有敲打。  
　　他吸了一口气，意识到在他圆滚滚的肚子上有一只羽毛在轻抚着，热量开始在他的臀部和腿根汇集。他尚未来得及睁眼质问德拉科究竟在深更半夜里做什么，便意识到那是德拉科在说话，当那些话语落入耳中时，他的心脏狂跳起来。  
　　“我保证会让你生活富足。”德拉科轻声说着，手指缓缓地抚摸着哈利的肚子，“你不必为了父母的一己私欲而竭尽全力。你不需要成为什么完美的儿子……或女儿。”他感到一阵轻柔的呼吸，或许源自一个无声的轻笑。  
　　“我不会像我父亲那样。”德拉科承诺道，他的声音轻到不可思议仿佛呢喃一般，“我爱我的父亲，但他犯了很多错。我会做得比他好。你应该有一个更好的父亲，而我会成为那样的父亲。我保证不会让你怀疑自己是否足够优秀。因为对我而言，你永远足够优秀。即使你不擅长魔药。”他开心地继续说道，然而无忧无虑的语调并没有削弱他的决心，也不会消除悲痛与失望留下的旧痕。  
　　“你会在爱的环绕下长大。我向你保证。”德拉科沉默了一会儿继而轻声低语道，哈利感到有一个吻轻轻地落在了他的肚子上。  
　　德拉科滑进被单，从背后抱紧哈利；手臂绕过他的臀部，正好放在肚子下面。  
　　“你已经成为了一个比他更好的父亲了，你知道的。”哈利轻声说道，而紧靠着他的德拉科僵了僵，显然他并没有留意到他是清醒的，“如果你不信我的话，那就去问问泰迪。”  
　　“我知道想让我们的孩子安心，哈利。我不需要自我安慰，我知道我很棒。”德拉科咕哝道，声音充满笑意，手臂紧紧地环绕着哈利的腰，把脸埋在哈利的颈项；他的呼吸撩动着细小的毛发。  
　　“你知道就好。”哈利呢喃着；手指插入了那一头乱糟糟的金发。  
　　一只小手在靠近臀部的位置推了一下；在宝贝微弱的动静中，他们的呼吸变得绵长，他们再一次进入了梦乡。  
* * *  
　　“你确定不去医院么？”德拉科一边哈利身边徘徊，一边简要地问道。  
　　想要喝骂金发巫师的冲动仿佛一条蓄势待发的蛇一样昂首挺胸起来，他刚一开口，一阵令人毛骨悚然的痛楚席卷而来——因为这绝非普通意义上的痛，梅林——所以他没有冷嘲热讽，反倒呼出了一阵痛苦的呻吟，他双手撑墙，竭尽全力忍耐阵痛。  
　　一双手开始在他的后腰按摩起来，在剧烈的阵痛中给他带来了一丝抚慰，他轻叹一口气。打消喝骂那个男人的念头吧；如果他能一直这样按摩下去的话，他可以选择无视他的蠢话。  
　　肚子不再像有把刀在搅了，于是他挺直了身子，轻喘道：“德拉科，你知道我为什么不想去医院。”他用手背擦了擦额头，叹气道，“那里的人我一个都不信，他们不会闭紧嘴巴，我现在真的不想应付媒体。”  
　　“是什么让你怀疑以我的技术无法令他们父子平安，德拉科？”伯斯德一边走进房间一边冷冷地问道，她迅速地瞥了一眼记录哈利状况的羊皮纸，“韦斯莱和格兰杰到了。他们在楼下，和你的教子一起玩。”  
　　“我没有怀疑你，米里森。”德拉科苦着脸回答道，“我只是不希望哈利或者宝宝出事。”  
　　“很高兴总算能听到有人信任我的能力了。”她哼了一声，施咒变出一把椅子，然后坐了上去，“你的父母哪怕听到一丁点风吹草动都一副要诅咒我的模样。”  
　　“那是纳西莎，好吧。”哈利一边用手揉着肚子，一边弱弱地笑了笑。  
　　两周以来，他们一直焦急地等待着临产的那一刻，而此时此刻，11月8日，他们的儿子即将呱呱坠地。在早餐后不久，他的羊水破了，他们通知了伯斯德，她是他的医生，也是助产士。  
　　大多数人都会去圣芒戈生产，但老实说哈利不相信医院的工作人员会守口如瓶。有的人或许会把他今天生产的消息说漏嘴，他实在不想应付那些挤满了走廊，急于看他一眼的记者们。今天是他生产的日子，是终于能将他们的儿子拥入怀里的日子，他不会让那些饥火中烧的媒体毁了这个特殊的日子。  
　　德拉科一开始反对他在家里分娩。他担心生产过程会出纰漏，而万一那样他们身边没有专业人士提供帮助。他们为此争论不休，直到哈利提出去问问伯斯德的建议。她向他们保证，她有在家分娩的经验，而且考虑到怀孕的整个过程都一帆风顺，她认为在家分娩不会有任何问题。她还向他们解释了，如果没有什么紧急的问题，那么在家分娩确实是最佳选项，因为房子的魔力会在哈利分娩时提供帮助。  
　　他、德拉科以及泰迪的魔力混为一体，它们就像某种稳定剂一样，能缓解分娩的过程。  
　　在家分娩确实会比在医院分娩更对哈利有益，经过再三的保证，德拉科也放下心来，同意了——采取一切现有的预防措施，以防万一。  
　　“能看到孙子让她太激动了。”德拉科说道，耸了耸肩。  
　　伯斯德看着他，似乎她并没有被这个借口说服，她仍然觉得她的能力可能受到了质疑，但却没有多说什么。  
　　又一轮阵痛让哈利惊声喘息，德拉科抚摸着他的背，吻了吻他汗湿的太阳穴，伯斯德咕哝道：“九厘米。快到了，波特。”  
　　这个消息本该令他心怀安慰，然而他只能感觉到此时在他的肚子里仿佛有利爪在搅动。  
　　他仿佛中了一记钻心咒，此时此刻他实在无法感到宽慰。  
* * *  
　　倘若之前他曾自大地以为等候魔药起效的时间会很漫长，那么他显然低估了在实际的分娩过程中时间能让他崩溃的程度。  
　　他感觉自己已经被折磨了好几个小时了，但时钟——以及逐渐熹微的阳光——都在告诉他仅仅只过了2小时的事实。  
　　在这2小时里，他一直尝试把儿子生出来，他似乎毫无进展。  
　　他气喘吁吁地地背靠在德拉科的胸前，随着阵痛渐渐消失，他全身的肌肉都在尖叫抗议。  
　　“亲爱的，你做得很好。”德拉科掀起他汗湿的流汗，耳语道，“只需要再努力一点点，你就会成功。”  
　　“你这话都说了一小时了。”哈利咕哝着紧紧抓住德拉科的手，又一波阵痛袭来，他再一次使劲。看着德拉科扭曲的脸，他感到一阵施虐的快感。他在试图把一个超级无敌大的西瓜从一个小小的孔穴中推出去——德拉科能忍受手几乎废掉的痛苦，该死的！  
　　“这次做得不错。”伯斯德冷静地说道；她的双眼注视着哈利的下体。如果哈利不是那么痛，他会为她盯着他的那种部位而感到尴尬，“我能看到他的头了。你只需要再使几次劲，你就能成功了。”  
　　“最……哈，最好是那样！”哈利咕哝着深吸一口气，然后再一次使劲，他拒绝被疲惫掌控。  
　　时间的流逝似极似缓，他竭尽了全力，根本无暇分心留意耳边呢喃的鼓励，也没有在意那只在他后腰蹭来蹭去的手。  
　　随后，一阵突如其来的猛烈灼痛与空虚侵袭了他，仿佛有人在他身体里挖了一个巨大的洞。  
　　哈利向后一倒，晃了晃头，四肢颤抖，全身绷紧，然而当他听到房间里回响起自己儿子刺耳的哭声，向世人宣告他的降世时，他如释重负。  
　　“恭喜，是个健康的男孩。”伯斯德笑着剪掉脐带，将哭泣着宝宝清理干净。  
　　“把他抱过来。”虽然哈利的手臂软如面条，他也仍然伸出了出去，一心只想将这个他怀胎40周的宝宝拥入怀中。  
　　他们的儿子裹着蓝色的毯子，哈利终于抱住了他；小小的，有着令人安心的重量。  
　　“梅林啊，看看他。”他低声着小心翼翼地抚摸他的脸庞，泪水模糊了视线。  
　　他们的儿子停止了嚎叫和抽噎，他微微转了转头，好似本能地知道他是安全的。  
　　“他很完美，哈利。”德拉科沙哑地说道，他低头看着她们的儿子，双瞳氤氲，“绝对完美。”  
　　“你们打算给他起个什么名字？”伯斯德熟络地问道，她的魔杖在哈利看不见的什么东西上挥舞着，他知道那是胞衣——他可完全不想知道那玩意长什么样子。  
　　他颤抖着冲他们撅起粉唇砸嘴的宝贝儿子微笑。  
　　“斯科皮·小天狼星。”德拉科呐呐地说道；他的呼吸浮动了他们儿子的一小簇黑发。金发男人取了名，而哈利则坚持取了中间名，以纪念他的教父。  
　　“是个好名字。”她赞许地点点头，从床上起身脱掉手套，“需要我告诉你的亲朋好友吗？”  
　　“当然，不过先给他们一人一朵萱草花。”德拉科说道，然后自哈利羊水破裂之后第一次露出了笑容，“告诉他们那是这个孩子究竟是男是女的提示。”  
　　伯斯德扬扬眉，谨慎地瞥了一眼花篮中被施加了保鲜咒的蓝色花朵，不过她还是点点头，提着花篮离开了房间。  
　　“好歹应该给我们留点和斯科皮的三人时间。”德拉科咕哝着转头看向他们的儿子，而后者则睁大了那双深蓝色的眸子回看着他们。  
　　哈利不知道斯科皮会不会继承他或者德拉科的眸色；他们得再等等才能分辨得出。  
　　在他们的关系中，花一直都是一条线；事实上，甚至可以说是花朵间接地令他们走在了一起。当然，在他们的儿子降生的重要日子里，同样使用花朵也是顺理成章的事。只是这一次，他们将花送给了别人而非彼此。  
　　萱草花有着特殊的意义；它被视为男婴的预兆，而且即便花朵没有决定孩子的性别，哈利和德拉科也仍然认为用这种花来通知他们的亲朋好友他们有了一个儿子在适合不过。  
　　自从他们发现了孩子的性别后的几个月，他们无视那些企图说服他们说出真相的哭诉和恳求，一直对这件事守口如瓶。  
　　而现在，其他人终于知道他们有了一个男孩——当然前提是他们能在闯进房间前弄清楚。  
　　感应到房间被施加了上锁咒，哈利惊讶地抬起了头。  
　　“怎么？”德拉科耸耸肩，手指夹着魔杖晃了晃。他的双眼明亮地闪烁着；双颊泛红，“我只是想和你与斯科皮再多呆一会儿。这样，他们也能多动动脑筋，而不是像群海马一样冲进来。”他哼了一声，摇了摇头。  
　　“你总有那么多好主意。”哈利往枕头又靠了靠，轻笑起来。  
　　“那当然了。如果我不是那样，我现在就不会跟你在一起了，不是吗？”德拉科一边咕哝着，一边搂着哈利的肩膀将他拉近。  
　　哈利双颊发热，当他抬起头来时，双唇被温柔地含住，一声柔软的惊呼从他的双唇逸出。  
　　“我爱你。”德拉科喃喃地说道，他的一只手托着儿子的头，而后者显然已经被出生的考验弄得筋疲力尽而打起了瞌睡。  
　　“我也爱你。”哈利轻声道，他们满怀爱意地冲彼此微笑，而后齐齐低头看向了他们的儿子。  
　　他沉浸在怀中的男孩和拥抱着他的男人带来的平和而强烈的爱意之中，温暖如春。  
　　谁能想到所有的一切会开始于一束小小的花束呢？  
　　此时此刻，他们在这里。在一起。由血缘和爱情维系在一起。  
　　鲜花也许会凋谢，但他们对彼此的爱不会凋零。  
　　哈利全心全意地相信着。


End file.
